Royal Slave
by animefreak03
Summary: *I am Editing*: Raven is taken as the Royal bed warmer for King Richard. Richard not knowing she's a princess will for the first time allow his heart to be taken. The play boy king is known for being aloof, but she will put him in his place.
1. To acquire you

ROYAL SLAVE

BY

Animefreak03/angee

A teen Titan Story

Hello Everyone. It's been almost two years since I've taken a look at this story. I noticed that FFN totally messed up the order of my chapters and thus forced me to fix it. I guess this is a blessing in disguise, because I am going to Edit the entire thing. Starting with Chapter one, this one right here. I am very frustrated with life and I haven't had time to do anything about my stories. If I fix this perhaps it will motivate me to finish the rest. I hope you do enjoy this.

* * *

"_Kill them all"_

"_Burn down the palace"_

"_None shall live"_

"_Kill them all"_

_The screaming of people could be heard. The palace and it's occupants were gathered and chained._

_All except two. A brute man with a wicked smile and an evil glint in his eyes looked at the Royals before him and those whom were loyal to them. He stroke the belt at his side where his sword rested, "kill each and every one of them"._

_The king and queen both gasped and their locked to one another. An unspoken love was shared between them and the queen bowed her head._

_"Please lord of Azarath protect our children. Do not let any harm befall them" was her silent prayer. The evil man's men raised their swords before the heads of their captives. This wicked man laughed and with a nod each men slashed of the heads of the royals and their servants._

_The man turned to his right hand soldier, "burn down the planet, enslave those that could be of use. Rape and kill those holy whores. Kill anyone who opposes to our new kingdom"_

_The soldier nodded, "understood my lord". He then left with other soldiers bent on following his master's orders._

_This wicked lord looked at the dead bodies of the royals and servants around him, "this is what you brought upon yourself Trigon. This is the end to your lineage. The minute I find that son of your I shall kill him. Then, no one will stand in my way to becoming the new lord of Azarath and then the universe"_

**Three figures ran** _through a dark forest. The smallest clutching what appeared to be a toy to her chest. "I want mother," was her only request._

_The taller figure stopped running and picked the child into his arms. "Raven, father and mother are no longer with us. We must leave. You know what mother said to you before she told us to leave right?"_

_Nodding, princess Raven held her toy tighter; "but I want her with us"_

_The young man smiled reassuringly, "My love, my sister we shall live on for mother and father will expect us to. We must go." Both royal children and their caretakers heard the yelling and shouting of the people of their village and they could smell the pungent smoke._

_Princess raven hugged her brother tighter, "Kyoshi I'm scared."_

_Clutching his sister to his chest tightly, the young prince ran for dear life; The older man that was with them trying to keep up. "Come Luciano we must get to the pods and find refuge in another planet. This will be the end of us."_

_"Kill them all!!" And the laughter that sent shivers down the spines of even the strongest beings rang throughout the castle. But one day the rightful heirs would return to claim what was once theirs._

**A young man smiled**, "That was great and all, but you failed to amuse me old man. Leave." The old man looked into the blue eyes of his lord. 

"Sire this story is no mere story"

His sire stood from his throne making the old man shake slightly. "It is a mere fairy tale with a sad ending. You have told me this story countless times, yet you fail to tell me why is it so important to you or to me for that matter."

The old man stood on his aging limbs, "sire, I have been witness to this story. It is a true occurrence."

The young lord stopped his pacing. "Are you telling me that this is true? What kind of a fool do you take me for? A royal family from a distant planet murdered and their heirs escaping into another planet!"

The old man nodded. "Yes sire. Planet Azarath was once a thriving planet. You as well as the rest of us here on planet earth know of its existence."

"Azarath has been deserted for over ten earth years, and we have no account of any royal family being murdered or of any ever living there. What proof do you have of this?"

The old man shook his head. "I have none sire. I merely wanted to warn you. Whoever did this to Azarath will not think twice about doing it to our home." Before the King could respond to such ludicrous folk tales, they were interrupted.

"King Richard the calvary has returned," the young king and the old man both turned to the door as a young soldier entered.

"Logan, what news do they bring?"

"We have conquered the northern territory. As you requested the militia that was running the village was taken down and we have acquired the village under our control once more."

The king smiled. "That is the best news I have received in a while. Logan send me my best girl I shall celebrate today."

Logan grinned, "As you request sire." He left and the old man shook his head..

"You are also dismissed Onaicul," the old man bowed and King Richard made his way to his chamber where the young woman would please him to no end.

**A young** woman scurried around trying to get dinner ready. Her brother would return soon and would want to have dinner. She smiled as she remember what day tomorrow would be. She knelt before the fire and blew some air trying to get it going faster. The door to her small home opened "Raven I'm back," exclaimed a rather dashing tall man.

"Kyoshi!, brother dinner will be done soon," responded this woman called Raven.

Her brother took of his cloak off and then placed a bag by the door. "You will not believe this. The king and his men won the northern territory over."

Raven sighed and began to stir the soup, "That arrogant man wants nothing but power. He is such a stubborn mule."

She could hear her brother chuckling. "Now, now dear sister you mustn't speak that way about our King."

"He is not our King. We are not from this planet Kyoshi. That man doesn't even know what his people really want." She placed the spoon down on the stone stove.

Kyoshi just shook his head in amusement. "Lets not talk about his highness any more. I'm starved."

Raven placed their food on their table and soon both began to eat. "I have to go to the markets tomorrow Kyoshi; Are you going to work at the meat section again?"

Her brother nodded, "yes. Pass on by if you want to get something. I'm sure my boss wont mind at all."

Softly smiling, Raven picked up her bowl of rice. "Alright brother."

**Richard stretched** his arms above his head. The soft form of the body next to him was trying to cuddle. He hated it when they cuddled. It was pointless. The woman's red mane tickled his side and he rolled his eyes. He did enjoy having the young Kori Anders pressed against his body, but the girl was too kingly for his tastes. She also had an annoying voice when ever she screamed in the throws of passion. 

Reaching over, Richard shook the woman. "Wake up girl. I don't have time for your lovey dovey ways." 

The young woman stirred and groaned in annoyance, "Just one more minute," and her head buried itself under the pillows.

Richard stood from his bed in all his naked glory and made his way to his bathroom. "I better found you gone girl by the time I leave." He was in the process of slamming the door when the young woman spoke.

Kori sat on the bed, "would you not want me to join you in the bath this morning sire?"

"NO!" Was his quick reply. She felt dejected and hurt; It was no lie that the young woman loved her sire more than anything. She did ever since she met with him that fateful night when she was brought to this very room. She was just of the age of fifteen at the time and three years later here she was, still the King's whore. It was no lie that she was his favorite, she only wondered if he would ever stop or not.

She heard the water in the bathroom and made quick with her dressing and leaving the room. If he wished not to be with you he meant it, so she left the room as fast as possible. Richard emerged into the room once more happy to see his servants cleaning. The young women admired his well built body, he seemed unaffected by it. "Hurry up!" he snapped. There was knock at the door and he sighed in frustration, "enter."

Logan entered the room grinning from ear to ear "Sire"

"Logan what is the matter with your face?"

"Oh, nothing. I mean how was your night with the lovely Kori?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Richard couldn't help but smirk.

Richard stood up and made his way to his closet. "I'm tired of the girl. I must get a new one."

Logan frowned but then smiled, "we have many young girls sire, I'm sure you would like a pick from them."

Shaking his head, the King responded. "I want a new woman Logan. I do not see why I should pick from the women my men use. Find me someone new"

He bowed. "Yes sire. I shall search for a young woman near the village. I shall return soon."

The man left while Richard finished with his dressing.

**Raven strolled** down the market (hehe, I think you can see where I'm going with this) picking things here and there. Both her and her brother had grueling jobs, but they manage to get money enough for them to eat. Luciano was off at the palace working in the kitchens, but neither one wanted to take money from him. It was a hard place to live and die. 

Her mind was wandering over the years she and her brother had to work with many bad people and as soon as she thought about one of those a noise caught her attention.

She looked to her right to see a young woman being dragged by some palace guards. She wondered what was going on, but decided to continue on her shopping. She brought her cape over her head. She was known for her strange look and if the guards spotted her they would ask where she was from. That was one of the reasons why she and her brother would have cloaks on them often. The people and vendors didn't pay too much attention to them, but the guards where a different story.

She picked three apples and showed it to the vendor. "How much for these apples?"

The man behind the table recognized who it was and grinned, "why if it isn't the pretty girl from down the block. For you my dear Raven it is free."

She placed the apples down and looked him in the eyes. "I do not take free gifts from anyone. Either tell me how much or I will go to another table"

The man scoffed. "Always a cold bitch."

She ignored him and decided to go to another table. It was always a problem with that man, but he did have the best apples. If only she could have her hands on one of them. She shrugged and looked around some more. The girl from earlier seemed to have escaped the guards and as she ran towards raven's direction, knocked her to the ground. The guards ran after the young girl some stomping on the fruits Raven bought. "Damn it all to hell," she cursed.

Logan shook his head as he watched the guards run after a weasel. His attention was drawn to the girl on the floor. "Hey Stone, check that one out." Stone, a big bulky man, turned to his partner.

Raven stood as her hood fell off her head. She began to pick her things not realizing that she had an audience. Some men from the market and the two high rank officers watched her. She was indeed beautiful and exotic, just what their king desired.

Stone, the tall muscular dark man began to walk up to Raven. "Miss please follow us." No introductions, no time wasted.

Raven looked up at the man. "Why? What for?" Her beautiful eyes mesmerizing both guards.

"We just require you to accompany us." No room for arguments.

She fisted her hands, "I will not accompany you, I demand to know what is the reason for you approaching me. Have I stolen anything? Have I committed a crime?" Her voice was increasing in volume and people began to surround them.

Stone was speechless and Logan spoke for him. "You are in no position to demand anything of us. The king requests your presence, now you will come with us willingly or should we force you?" His glare made her see that he was not kidding around.

Taking a step back, the little lade shouted. "Like hell I will." She shoved her basket towards them and began to run. They would not let this one get away. Oh no, she was too rare for them to let go.

Richard was walking down the halls of his palace with a scowl on his handsome face. He was itching to have some female contact, but he would not touch those overly used whores or even Kori. She was too annoying and too childish, he came out of the palace into the training grounds and realized the sun was just setting. He heard some screaming and cursing and walked towards the direction of that commotion.

What he found was very amusing. A young woman was punching Logan and kicking Stone his best body guards. This female actually was holding her own and he found himself being intrigued. Even though she was wearing a hood over her head, he knew it was a girl due to the dress she was wearing and her voice.

"I said unhand me you ruffian. I did not commit any crime. I want to return to my home." The shrill of her voice was giving Stone a headache while Logan just itched to smack her.

Logan spat out blood from his mouth. "I should punish you for that punch bitch."

Richard frowned and shook his head. "Enough!" Shouted the king and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as he walked up to the trio. Raven kept struggling within the hold Stone had on her. "Release her."

Stone let his mouth hang open "Sire?"

Gritting his teeth and mentally counting to ten to calm down, Logan prepared for the lashing Richard would no doubt bestow upon them. "I said release her." A very dangerous promise of punishment laid within those words uttered. Raven watched speechless and they did as told was let go. Richard walked up to her and threw the hood behind her head. His eyes soaked in the beauty that was her and he felt himself trying to touch her. His lower body was awaking just from seeing this woman. "What is your name?"

She had other things in mind. How dare he order his ruffians to kidnap her. Anger was an emotion that she rarely experienced, but when she did watch out. "I will not give you my name. How dare you send these idiots out to kidnap me?"

The soldiers around them and the two high officials gasped. No one had ever talked to the king that way and if they did, rest assure no one would live to see the morrow. To their surprise, Richard laughed. "Oh? That's quite alright. I'm sure that I will have it by the break of dawn. Bring her to my chamber; No one is touch this woman. She belongs to me." A quiet promised laid dormant behind his threat.

Raven was beyond angry. Now she was really pissed. "What? Let me go you barbaric piece of horse shit. I did not commit any crimes and I do not belong to any man. How dare you? Release me at once!!."

Richard seized her chin in his hand and she quieted. His blue eyes were enthralling and she gulped down a sudden fear. "I am your king and you shall do as I request. You are my woman from the day forward and I will not have you exposed to anyone. Now be a good woman and keep your mouth shut." He then turned to his guards, "Take her to my chambers and tell the maids to attend to the woman." He was saluted and then Raven was dragged to his chambers.

Word around the castle spread quickly about the young woman who defied their King and many were appalled. Others smiled, it was time some one put that young King in his place. It wasn't that Richard was a bad king, he was just a little too cocky and aloof. But when it came to the safety of his people he was number one in the fight. His mother was a woman who just kept to herself. After the death of the late King, she secluded herself and chose to ignore her son's horny ways. The boy was insatiable at times.

**Inside the Harem**, the young women were pissed. One of them would have loved to be their sire's bed warmer. Why was an outsider made his woman?. If the King claimed possession of you, it was a blessing. No other man would ever lay their dirty hands on you. Kori wept as she laid in her cot. It wasn't fair that she was cast aside. Now she would be shared among the guards, unless her sire allowed her to leave. But that would never happen.

Raven paced back and forth. She wanted so desperately to get back to her home and her brother. Her brother! Shit she had forgotten about him. How would she tell him what was going on? It was difficult. The opening of the door alerted her to the presence of someone. She turned to see the King with a grin walking into the room and her pacing stopped. "Finally we get to talk."

Raven walked towards a corner in the large room. "I do not wish to speak with you. I would like to be released. You are committing a crime by keeping me here against my will."

He chuckled; "I'm the King and I want you to be my bed warmer." The way he said that, made her blood boil. She didn't know what came over her but the next instant she was running towards him.

Robin too was shocked and before he could react she had slammed into him and both went crashing to the floor. She began to punch and kick wildly and Richard just smirked. He took both her hands and pinned them behind her back. He sat up bringing the wild woman onto his laps, "if you wanted to be rough my lady, you should have told me." Oh the smirk, that idiotic smirk of his.

She spit in his face and Richard stood up bringing her up with him, before she could retort Richard threw her on the bed and she yelped. Richard had enough of the game, but by no means was he going to let that little minx go. He went to the bed and crawled over her, "now, now woman, you shouldn't assault your King. That is reason for death."

"I rather die then let you touch me." Her pretty eyes narrowed.

"Oh, some women would kill to be in your place."

"Well, they can have it. I wish to be released this instant."

Richard played with her hair admiring it's strange coloring. "Tell me woman, what makes you think that you can give orders around here?"

Raven swatted his hand away from her hair but that only made him use that hand to touch her shoulder and then go lower. She began to squirm "Let me go, don't touch me."

"It will be fun having you around here. Tell me what is your name?"

"I do not wish to give it. You haven't earned that right."

"And how can I earn that right my lovely vixen?"

Raven took in a deep breath, "seeing as I'm not ever going to leave this place, I wish for you to send word to my brother. I do not wish for him to worry about me. Also, I do not want your filthy hands upon my body."

Robin chuckled again, "you see, that's going to be a problem. You are my woman and as such you are to perform certain duties…" he did not elaborate, but she could tell from his leer what he was implying. 

"You are a disgusting King and I..." he kissed her hard. Enough was enough. He pulled away from the kiss also pulling at her lower lip.

Her eyes were wide, "you know, you talk too much. And I understand what your fear is my dear. Do not worry you are not the first woman to grace my bed while she is still but a virgin. I will go easy on you." He stood up from the bed and walked over to a large window, "I will send word to your brother, and as for the bedding. Do not worry I do not force myself upon my women." She sat on the bed bringing her knees to her chest. He glanced her way briefly a ghost of a smile upon his lips. She was definitely a worthy one.

Kyoshi crumbled the paper in his hands that the vegetable vendor had sent to him. How dare the king take his sister. How dare any man put claim on her without his consent. This might not be Azarath, but it was cowardly to take a young girl from her home without the high male's consent. He was livid-"he will return raven to me. This is her home and she is a princess. How dare they treat her as a common whore?" He put on his cloak and left in a hurry. If he could make it before the sun came up he could sneak inside and take her. 

**Richard sat** before Raven as their dinner was placed on the table. He was amused. The young woman fought the maids about the dress she was to wear and then she screamed at them. The young maids scurried out of the room. Realization hit Richard. This woman had an air about her that commanded respect and she was a lot worse than him. "Are you not going to eat dinner my love?" 

She fisted her hands "do not address me as such. I'm merely your whore, so why put any sentimental value on me? That also leads me to ask, what happened to your previous bed warmer?" She cringed at the word. It was so disgusting the way these men treated women.

Robin drank his wine, "she was getting old and attached. But it can't be helped. The women adore me." Amusement written all over his face.

"Your ego must be heavy upon that head of yours or that head is just big enough to house it," she spat darkly. Richard stood from his chair and went around hers bringing his face close to hers. Raven wanted to pull away, but she would not give him the satisfaction of letting him know she was intimidated.

"I know something else that's big my dear," he whispered. Despite herself she blushed. His hands rubbed her shoulders and then began to descend down them. She shivered, it was the first time a man touched her this way and it excited her and scared her all at the same time. Richard smirked and stepped up his teasing by kissing her neck.

Raven felt the moan that wanted to come out of her mouth but she refused it. She shook her head and stood from the bed, "do not touch me."

Richard sighed in annoyance and returned to his food. He would not take her tonight, but he needed release. He rang a bell and the servant outside the door quickly walked in. "Sire?"

"Bring me Kori once I'm done eating." The servant bowed and raven looked at him curiously.

"Kori? Kori Anders?" Robin looked up from his dinner.

"Yes. Friend of yours?"

She nodded. "From a long time. Haven't seen her in years, she must be eighteen now.." she looked at him, "why the hell am I talking to you anyways?"

Robin chuckled and continued eating ignoring the woman. But his eyes took in her entire being. She was beauty en carne. Her lovely violet locks were soft to his touch and her equally lovely eyes were wide and pure. Her body was well developed and the dress she was made to wear accentuated those curves. She was his.

A few minutes later Raven and Kori stood before each other while Robin prepared himself in the bath. The red head sneered at Raven. "So you're the new whore?"

Raven smiled faintly. This wasn't the same sweet girl she once knew and befriended. "Is that any way to treat friends Kori?"

Kori looked at her up and down, recognition settling in her eyes. "Is that you Raven?"

"Yes" both girls embraced. "Kori I didn't know that this is where you came."

Kori brushed her hair back, "I was sold to the king. My parents could not feed me and my siblings so I was of no use to them. The King made me his bed warmer."

Raven sat down on the bed. "I see. I also was taken to be his bed warmer, but I refuse to be that." Her hands fisted on the sheet.

Kori looked at the door to the bathroom, "do you not want to be with the King? He is the most generous man I know and he is so good in bed."

Raven rolled her eyes, "please spare me. Kori why do you let him use your body?"

"I know no other way and I must admit that I'm falling for the King."

"I don't want to be here Kori. I have to see my brother, he must be worry." Upon hearing about Kyoshi, Kori suddenly had a sparkle to her eyes. Raven noticed and smiled. "You still like my brother?"

Ignoring the question, Kori settled for a safer one of her own. "How is he?"

"You should see him Kori. I'm sure that you would fall for him instantly." Richard emerged from the bathroom.

"I see you were telling the truth woman. But since you are not going to share my bed with me, I might as well send you to a spare room. Kori could be a screamer." Kori blushed and raven stood up.

"If you send me straight home then I will not interfere with your activity."

Richard stood before her, "if you would just share my bed you could be spare Kori's scream and instead hear yours." She slapped him and Kori gasped. Richard on the other hand brought the defiant woman to him. "I will make you pay for that dearly, but right now I wish to feel the body of a real woman." She slapped him again, "go on do it. Slap me again"

Both stopped their little fight when there was a loud knock on their door. Kori hurried to open it and Logan walked in. "What is it?"

"Sir a man was caught trespassing into the palace. He says he is here for his sister Raven"

"What sister? Another freaking idiot trying to get one of the girls out of the harem. Just shoot the bastard"

Raven shoved Richard aside. "No. That's my brother, do not kill him please." He composed himself and took her hand in his, "please do not kill him."

"So your name is Raven?. Like the dark bird?. I will spare your brother, but you will be mine in return. He will not be harm. Logan allow the man to stay at the castle, Raven will have a visit with him. Take kori with you while you are at it."

Rave didn't understand that man. He was one confusing King that was for sure. "You my dear Raven will visit with your brother for a few hours tomorrow, then you shall return to our chamber. But right now, I must get to bed for I must be awake early. I have to travel to a far away village." Logan took kori out of the room and Richard walked over to his bathroom with raven in tow. "Now change into your night gown."

Raven stood there not moving a muscle. "If you peek you are so dead while you sleep." He shoved her inside while spanking her ass. She glared at him but he walked over to the bed. "What have I gotten myself into this time" was all that the dark beauty would let her mind deal with for now.

* * *

Ummm Well I hope this was better than the first version. I am trying to improve both my writing and grammar styles. HEE, thank you all for your support. 


	2. Trying to escape, my love?

Chapter Two

Title: Tryingto escape, my love?

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N...hello everyone, I'm so grateful for the reviews on the first chapter. It put me in such a happy mood that i decided to update. anyways, I also just watched Episode 44 of Gundamseed destiny and i was so happy afterwards that i finished this chapter sooner than expected. I know that anime has nothing to do with this fic, but i was just so happy to see that because it was so cool. Well, enjoy this everyone.

* * *

Light that shone on her face became an irritating thing. She scrunched her eyebrows attempting to get away from it. She turned on her side and her hands came in contact with a soft warm form. She cracked one eye opened and allowed it to adjust to the light. In an instant she screamed and took possession of the pillow under her head.

She began to swing the pillow down on the man "you sick pervert"

Richard arose from his slumber feeling something smacking into his face "what the hell?" he tried to cover his face with his hands "Woman what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You fucking pervert, how dare you touch me?"

"Touch you? When did I touch you?"

Raven got up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the bed bringing down the pillow on him again "your perverted hands were on my breasts you sick bastard. We agreed that you would not touch me"

Raven yelped when her pillow was snatched from her hands and her body pulled down towards the bed. Robin grinned and climbed over her "first of all, we did not come to any agreement about the touching. As I recall I allowed your brother to live, but in no way did I say I would not touch you. You are mine woman remember that. Besides, I like touching you"

Raven closed her eyes "this is a night mare, this is not happening to me. What the hell did I do to deserve this treatment and with this ass..."

"This great king? You are right, what did you do?" he laughed.

"Your breath stinks" she said in a monotone voice

"So does yours my dear" he said in a mocking tone

"Good, get off me so I may freshen up" Richard stood up from raven's form and pulled her up as well.

She walked over to the bathroom door, but before she could do anything she felt herself being lifted and thrown over "what the hell are you doing?"

Richard had thrown her over his shoulder and with one hand on her ass and the other on the door he entered the bathroom "you are going to prepare my bath woman" she pounded on his back only to hear him cackle like an idiot.

She rolled her eyes while sighing in defeat. He sure was a stubborn mule. All she was looking forward to was seeing her brother and planning her escape without the king knowing. Richard placed her down "now, fill the tub"

"I'm not your fucking maid"

he tsked "what should we do about that mouth of yours? A young lady shouldn't use such language"

"Spare me the etiquette your _highness_" she hissed while filling the tub with warm water. Thank god that this really wasn't the dark ages. Richard proceeded to wash his teeth while his eyes looked at the woman that was bent down. She really had a nice piece of ass to her, he thought.

She smirked looking back at him. The morning was cold..._you want a warm bath my king, lets see how much you are going to like me after you set foot in this cold bath instead. That I'll cool your ego off bastard._ She chuckled and Richard turned to her.

The little minx was planning something "is it ready yet?"

She stood up and wiped her hands on her night gown. She looked down at the wet material and shrugged, not like she was going to be wearing for long anyways "yes _my lord"_

he took in a deep "aha, that's more like it my love" he proceeded to undress and Raven became alarmed.

"What do you think you are doing? Cover up" she turned around.

His laughter reached her ears "you don't expect me to get in the bath with my clothes on do you? Do not be shy my dear, besides you will see all of me soon enough"

"In your dreams" she muttered, but her cheeks were really red and she was tempted to peak.

Richard passed her and her eyes landed on his behind. She blushed even more. Thank god the front wasn't shown yet. She turned around and heard Richard curse "shit, this is cold" she suppressed her laugh "are you trying to give me a cold and then kill me?"

Raven's shoulder shook with laughter and Richard narrowed his blue eyes. Two can play that game. Before Raven knew what was going on Richard caught her hand in his and tugged her towards the bath. Both landed into the cold water "AAHHHH" screamed raven.

Although he was freezing it was amusing to watch the vixen trying to gain control of her body and lift herself up. So without a second though he brought her body atop his and wrapped his arms and legs around her.

Imagine the surprise she got when she felt something poking her stomach. She looked down but the water and their bodies being this close covered everything. She tried to pull away but that only increased his hold on her "now, since you obviously tried to get me sick, I think it's only fair that you join me in that same quest"

Raven growled and tried to pull away again "let me go"

He shook his head. How can he let her go? Her body so deliciously pressed to his was actually warming him up, not to mention his sword. Not the metal one he carried, oh no the other "but I rather like it like this"

"What the hell is poking me anyways?"

He blushed, but raven didn't notice. She was trying to pull away "well my dear if you want to know" he leaned forward his lips close to her ear making her shiver "that's my secret weapon, the one I've been meaning to use on you since yesterday"

This time she slapped him "you are one sick bastard"

he rubbed his throbbing cheek with one hand "I'll have you know that I was born out of marriage"

"What are you rambling about now?" she gave up on the struggle trying now to get warm. The water was cold, maybe she over did it a little...she shook her head ...nah he deserved it.

"You called me a bastard, and by definition that is a child born out of wedlock and who's father or sometimes mother will not recognize them as their child. I did have a father and I do have a mother"

Raven smirked "I pity the woman that is your mother. You must have been some kid growing up"

He seemed offended by that "leave my mother out this _Raven_" his voice held no humor, it was cold.

Raven sighed again _metal note: do not talk about mother...topic is hands off. Got it. _**That damn poking again.**

Richard let the comment about his mother and childhood slide the minute his eyes got a nice view of her plump breasts. The nightgown which had been white was now transparent and he was getting a free show. Her nipples were harden and he wanted so bad to wrap his tongue around them.

One of his hands traveled down the expanse of her back while Raven was lost in thought. Heck if she was going to space out on him, he might as well make it worth his time. The hand lifted the nightgown from her thighs and began to ride it up her form. He could feel her soft legs against his.

Raven shivered more. Was it her or did her skin become colder? She looked at Richard and noticed that his eyes were staring somewhere else. Rather, they were staring behind her. You see his face was looking over her shoulder while her hands were on his shoulders "what are you doing?"

Richard didn't drop his hand nor did he stop what he was doing "well, we do need a bath and you my lady can not take on with this on" he emphasized 'this' by tugging at the hem of it.

Raven pulled away from him with all her might and managed to land her back on the other side of the tub. She brought her knees up to her chest "well, you bathe and I'll take mine after you are done"

This was useless. She was going to be the death of him, but he really did enjoy their little banters. Sooner or later the woman would beg for him "woman take it off and bathe. You do want to see your brother right?"

She clenched her fists "my name is not woman, and yes I want to see my brother. Now turn around" he did as she asked and she lifted the nightgown over her head. She submerged into the tub "alright"

He turned around and also submerged "see, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Raven glared his way and began to wash her face with her hands being careful not to let the idiot see her breasts, not knowing he already did "shut up"

A loud knock at the door caught the attention of the couple "What is it? I'm bathing" demanded the king.

The door opened and in stepped a young woman nervously "my lord, I'm sorry to intrude but you are needed in the science department. They believe that another space pod is going to land in a matter of days" Richard stood from the bath not caring about his state of dress..er...lack of it and the woman bowed her head in embarrassment.

Her king had one of the nicest bodies around, but he would never spare her a glance "Damn it all to hell. Get Logan and Stone to meet me there. And please escort my lady to see her brother. I'm sure they are keeping him in the servant's chambers. No more than an hour understood?"

She bowed again "yes sire" Richard left the bathroom and rushed to dress himself. Raven just sunk into the bath even more. The woman was still in the bath and Raven did not want to deal with anyone, but she had to see her brother. Scrubbing herself quickly she stood up and covered herself with her hands.

"My lady is there anything you need?" Raven looked at the woman...er...girl. She appeared young with her wild blonde hair and blue eyes large and shinny.

"Please, my name is Raven. Would you mind stepping out so that I may dry myself" the young woman smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

Minutes later Raven steppe into the room to find the young girl by the door and no sign of the king "I will wait outside for you my lady"

Raven looked at the girl "I told you to call me Raven"

"Can I please call you that when we are not around the king. I mean he might not care too much, but he was brought up differently"

"I know. It's alright" raven walked over to a dress that was already placed on the bed for her "great another flashy dress" the young girl laughed "what's your name?"

"I'm terra"

Raven looked at the disgusting red dress "you would think that people would have left this kind of style back in the 1800's. it's freaking 3029 and we know that there's life in other planets, know that the universe is infinite, yet we still wear clothes that can only cover 20 percent of your body"

Terra didn't know what came over her but she laughed. It has been a long time since she had nice talk with anyone and this woman was actually making her laugh "you know, I ask myself the same thing. But we should hurry, your brother might be getting breakfast with the rest of the help"

"Alright"

* * *

Richard was sitting in his chair as the top scientist spoke "we don't know if this ship is a friend or foe my lord, but they had requested to land. What should we do?"

"We should allow them to land and see what is it that they desire"

The scientist was shocked "but sire, what if they are hostile?"

Richard smirked "then we kill them all. Simple as that" many murmur and others looked on as their king pointed at a screen "if they are not friends get rid of them. Our kingdom is peaceful, but we will not allow anyone to take over it. When will they land?"

One scientist scurried about holding papers tightly against his chest "approximately a week from now"

"Good. That will give us time to gather all of our defenses around the world. Send word out to my commanders to warn their villages of a possible attack. Stone, Logan you are both in charge of our main defenses in the palace"

Stone stood up "alright Robin what ever you say"

Logan smirked "yeah, we will show them our best weapons if they mess with us"

Richard shook his head "no killing the aliens with your bad jokes Logan"

"Hey, I'm offended here Robin...oh fearless leader"

Richard sat back on his chair "alright. Now that we have everything set, I would like to return to my chambers if you don't mind" the others gave knowing looks to the king but he ignored them as he walked out.

Stone put a hand to Logan "he has it bad beastie"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind having it bad for that piece of ass in his chambers. You think he will give her to us after he is done?"

Stone laughed "even if he did-which I doubt may I add-that woman is one fiery spirit. She will sock you one before you even get to first base with her" Logan shrugged.

"Oh, well I could always get miss Terra..that's one sweet girl"

"Don't go breaking her heart man. She's very shy and very nice. If I get complaints from her or any other girl your are going to have a meeting with my fists"

Logan snickered "please. You're always the big brother"

"Yeah"

* * *

Raven and Terra made their way through the palace hallways. The building was beautiful and she was glad for wearing flats, not like she had shoes to pick from. She brushed her hand against the cold wall as they walked looking around, trying to memorize the place in case she escaped sooner than expected.

They came to a large door and Terra pushed it open "he should be there" she pointed inside and Raven nodded walking in.

Kyoshi had calmed down considerably since the night before, but the thought that his baby sister was in the arms on the king alarmed him greatly. She was pure and should be taken only when she was married. It was the law in his planet and perhaps it was the same here. He had studied some of earth's traditions and he was sure that somewhere it said that women usually were married before being taken by their husbands. Of course the book was from 1850 and he was living in the year of 3029. Oh well a minor time shift. Yet, the people of earth had in many ways returned to the times of kings and queens. It seemed fitting that the earth be united under one ruler instead of many leaders. That had only led to stupid senseless wars, until the great leader decided that enough was enough. The Americas, both North and South aligned and over threw the guerrilla and other political groups, thus a new power was born. But the question was, who would rule? A Wayne, a man from a prestigious family stepped up and put a quick end to the bickering over who should rule. Ever since that great war, earth was united under one king and one queen. And up to this date a Wayne still ruled. But earth had been destroyed considerably by all the nuclear weapons and live was slowly but surely returning to what it used to be before.

Technology was thriving and science was what every child wanted to study. Normal jobs were scarce and the only thing left was either to be a merchant in the street markets or be a guard in the national king's army. He is a decent fighter, but putting his life in danger while still looking out for his younger sister was not what he had in mind.

Kyoshi shook his head from remembering what he had read in all those old books and played with the food before him. Onaicul was about to start cleaning the hallways when he spotted the young man and his aging face lit up "Master Kyoshi?"

The young man looked up from his meal and then looked to his right. His eyes lit up the minute he recognized the old man "Luciano?" the old man bowed before Kyoshi. The younger man looked around nervously "please don't do that in here Luciano. Cut it out" the old man stood straight once more.

"It is great to see you again young master"

"Luciano remember I'm just Kyoshi"

"What are you doing here Kyoshi?"

"Raven"

The old man looked at him curiously coking his head to the side to show his confusion "Lady Raven? What is the matter with her?"

Kyoshi balled his hands in anger "that bastard of a king kidnaped her. She is here and he wants her as his whore" the old man gasped and his eyes widened just a fraction.

"But sire, she is a princess and not to mention she is untouched"

Kyoshi placed his face in his hand "I know. I tried to sneak in here last night but I was caught. I just want to find her and go home, I don't want anything to happen to her if we are to return to our planet soon to claim what is our then I..."

"Kyoshi!" both men turned to see Raven running towards them. He stood up and met her half way lifting her up as he did when she was a child "brother"

"My dear sister. How are you? Has that man done anything to you?" he placed her down and she hugged him.

"No Kyoshi. He has not harmed me or touched me in any demeaning way. I want to go home though" she pulled away to look into the lavender eyes of her old brother.

He stroke her hair "We will get out of this place Raven I promise. Look Luciano is here" she gasped and looked around her brother. Sure enough he was there. She ran to the old man and hugged him tightly.

"My lady I can not breath" Raven blushed and pulled away "I have not seen you in two years my lady, you have grown much since then" she kept blushing.

"Luciano you old bastard, why have you not come to see us?" both men shook their heads. One thing she learned quickly from earth's language was their awful curses and mean names.

"I'm sorry my lady, but the king had me telling stories and cleaning that I did not have time for anything else"

Raven crossed her arms over her chest "you should not be cleaning or telling jokes for that mule. Look why don't you leave with us, let us go back home" Luciano placed a hand on her cheek.

"My child, you and I both know that we must survive that is why I took this job. Now come on lets get you and your brother out of here before the king finds out" The trio walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the direction of the stables. One way or another Kyoshi and his sister would leave that palace.

* * *

Inside the Harem it was another story. Kori was cornered by the other women all eager to hear what had happened the night before "come on Kori, who is she? What's she like?"

Kori crossed her legs indian style "she's someone I knew from a long time ago. She's very beautiful and despite the fact that she is only seventeen, she looks more like a woman than most of us. Her name is equally as beautiful"

One girl sat next to kori "so, does this mean that you will not fight for the king. You were his favorite after all"

Kori shook her head "knowing that she is with the king I'm fine with it, besides her brother is one handsome man" the girls ooh and squealed "he is an adonis. Last time I saw him he had long lavender tresses that were kept neatly in a long braid. His eyes were of lavender color as well and his skin was tanned. In the middle of his neck rests a red gem. He is from another planet you know"

The women all sighed in a dream like form "tell us more"

"He is tall perhaps taller now that he is older. His body is nothing but muscle yet not too bulky. He has a deep enthralling voice and lips that beg to be kissed one, two, three times and more. I used to drool looking at him working at the meat stand. What a man" the other girls were hot and their cheeks blushed with lust " I wish to see Kyoshi"

* * *

Kyoshi sneezed as he ran. That was strange, Azaraians (hey made that up) rarely sneezed "Someone is talking about you brother" he glared at his laughing sister as they avoided being caught by a passing guard.

"Yeah, I guess you find it amusing?"

She put her hand to her chest in mock hurt "me brother? Of course not. I think I know who might be talking about you though"

"Oh?"

"Kori Anders"

He looked at his sister with confusion "how so? I haven't seen the pretty Kori in what three years"

Raven looked left and right as Luciano ran ahead "she is here in the palace"

"WHAT?" Raven turned around and glared at her brother.

"Great going, now I'm sure someone heard us" he took her hand and they began to run again.

Luciano stopped running to catch his breath "just keep heading north. You'll reach a large door that leads to the garden then to the stables. You can't miss it"

"Luciano you must come with us"

he bowed "I'm sorry my lady I'm too old to be running any more and I can always keep anyone back" she ran up to the old man and hugged him.

"Thank you"

* * *

Richard (robin is so much better...I'll call him that from now on) entered his chamber after having a talk with his mother and became enraged. Where the hell was his woman? He walked towards the bathroom then came back out. How long would it take for her to talk with her brother? He allowed her to speak with him, but she was to be back to his chamber as soon as that was done. He looked at the clock in the room "an hour has passed. Raven you better pray I don't lose my patience with you" he walked out and stopped a guard that was walking by "Find the woman and bring her to my chambers"

"Yes sir"

"I will be searching for her as well. I have a feeling she's up to something" with nothing more left to say Robin walked in an opposite direction from the guard.

As he walked down the halls of the palace he came across Terra "Terra where is Raven?" the young woman who was startled looked up at her king.

"Sir, she is in the kitchen with her brother" He didn't bother to ask anything more and continued towards the kitchen. For the first time he hated the palace for being so enormous. Terra curious to know what was going on followed her king. Big mistake.

Raven and Kyoshi found the doors and pushed them opened. They did lead to the garden a massive garden. Raven wanted to admired the flowers and animals that roamed about, but she was in a hurry. Such a shame, she could have loved it there. The stables would be near the gardens.

Robin pushed open the door to the kitchen and looked around "where is she?" Terra peeked over his shoulder on her tip toes "I asked where is she?" the cooks that were getting breakfast ready stopped and bowed to their king "where is the young woman that was here meeting with her brother?"

The cooks looked at each other and one spoke "the kitchen was empty when we arrived here sire. I did not see anyone" the others nodded in confirmation. Robin turned to leave and bumped into Terra. She stepped back nervously.

"Where is she?"

"I left her here with her brother sire. I do not know where she went off to" he took her by the arms roughly.

"And why did you not stay with her?"

She bowed her head "my apologies sire"

"Don't apologize. Go and tell the guards to find the woman" she didn't understand why he was so attached or attracted to the woman. Yeah, she was nice and funny, but what was she offering him anyways?

"Yes sir" she ran as fast as she could towards the guards' station. Robin punched a wall.

"Why do I care so much about you Raven? You are nothing but troublesome and yet I have this need to have you near and protect you. But mark my words you will pay for defying my orders".

He sat in his bed when the doors where thrown open. Two guards and Stone walked into the room carrying Raven. Robin stood and she was set on her feet. She instantly crossed her arms over her chest "and where were you my dear?"

She huffed in annoyance as he walked up to her "you may leave" the guards grinned. This time the little lady was going to get it. He circled her seeing the mud on her dress "are you going to just stand there and not talk to me"

"that's the idea genius" he was itching to slap her or something, but women were not to be hit unless he was really provoked.

"Interesting. The more I try to limit your ways the more you defy me. I had a horse like you once, I must say in no time I broke him in" she snapped her head to the right where he was standing and he was rewarded with a cold murderous look. He was almost intimidated.

"Now you are comparing me to a horse? All I want is to be free. I want to return to my home with my brother and I want to be as far away from you as possible"

"Have I wrong you in any way that you hate me so? I mean, if I personally did something to you like kill your parents or something then tell me and I will understand your hatred towards me"

"Just like you don't want to talk about your mother I suggest you don't talk about my parents" she wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. Wether for remembering her parents or from anger she did not know, nor did he.

In one swift movement he had her in his arms and she tried to pull away "stay still woman. I merely want to make you feel better"

"You can start by keeping your distance. You know you sure like to cuddle too much"

Robin kissed her cheek "not really, but with you it's a different story"

"If I'm to stay here then I have a few request" he let her go and sat down on a chair.

"Oh, now you have requests?"

"Would you like me to try and escape. Maybe this time your guards wont find me" he patted his laps "what?"

"Sit here and I will consider your requests" she sat on the chair in front of him. Robin not liking her ignorance of his own request stood up and walked over to her pulling off the chair and sitting down bringing her to sit on his laps as it was intended from the beginning "now that this is settled" raven groaned but sat anyways "what is it that my dear lady requests?"

"Since I'm not leaving I would like for my brother to stay here. He can be of help to you and the palace"

"Okay consider it done"

she blinked "really?"

"Yes. I mean you are after all going to be here for a long time"

_yeah keep thinking that your highness. I'm no body's whore not even yours._ She brushed her hair away from her face "and I would like to be in my own spare room. I don't care if it's with the cooks or the maids" he maneuvered her so that she was straddling his legs.

"That my dear will be denied. You will not leave this room or my bed. Understood?"

_Can't say that I didn't try. Now I have to come up with a way to keep him away at night. He surely will want to have sex with me. I will not allow that._ "Alright fair enough" she lifted from him and walked over to the bed and laid down. She was not going to argue with him yet. She would have to talk to Luciano and get him to bring her something to put the king to sleep at night right away.

Robin walked over to the bed and sat down "I'm leaving for a few hours. Try not to escape this time"

Raven sat up "why are you telling me? It's not like I'm your wife. I didn't know kings held their whore in such high standards"

"You are really annoying me Raven. I don't understand why I even bother" with that he walked out of the room. Before closing the door he turned to her "oh, there are two guards right outside this door. There is no way for you to escape. I'll be back soon" he closed it.

Raven took the pillow and brought it to her face screaming into it very loudly. Outside in the hallway Robin laughed.

* * *

A/n..ooh a romance between Kori and kyoshi? well, well, well who would have guessed it. These two characters found themselves in my story. I was never planning on having Kori and Kyoshi have a sort of thing going on, but it just sort of wrote itself in there. What should be the next course of action? let me know if you like this chapter. As i always ask, if it sucks i can take it down and do something else, but then that would delay the updates. Just let me know. LAter


	3. half truths

Chapter three

Title: Half truths

Author: Angee

Rating M...

A/N...hello everyone...Here is another chapter to Royal Slave. I would like to take the time to say some things. First of all, someone pointed out a line in the last chapter which resembled the same line in the movie Ever After "i had a horse like you once, i broke him in no time" i didn't realise that i actually made a reference to that movie which is awesome by the way. Also another reviewer wanted to know if Raven would have powers in this Fic...Actually she will have powers but you have to read to understand how and when. Also what does richard have to do with it. As to the people who are coming in that space pod...ooh you just have to guess..one thing though there are a few Azarians in the ship...tha's all i can tell you right now.

* * *

"Twenty nine" Raven growled and fisted her hands.

"Thirty" this time she screamed into the pillow again.

"Thirty one" chorused the two guards outside the room. She opened the door "Thirty two"

"Will you two stop counting already, it's giving me a headache" they looked at Raven.

One spoke up "we would stop counting my lady if you would stop opening the door. This is the thirty second time and no matter how many time you open it we are not going to disappear"

She calmly closed the door and headed back to the bed. It has been well over three hours since she was placed in the room and so far she counted 3000 tiles in the bathroom, 7000 tiles on the floor in the room and just about everything else that could be counted. If she counted something else she was going to kill someone.

The door opened and she sat up, her eyes lit up the minute she saw Luciano "Luciano I'm so glad to see a friendly face" the old man nodded and placed a tray no doubt with food on the table. She walked over to him "why are you not talking to me?"

"I just don't want the guards to eavesdrop" she pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door "my lady is there a problem?"

She sat down on the toiler "Luciano I need your help. If I can't get out of this place then I need to keep him from touching me" the old man nodded "I need something to put him to sleep as soon as he eats dinner. That way I wont have to deal with him"

He looked pensive for a moment "I know someone in the science department that might be able to supply me with sleeping pills. I'll just tell them I'm having trouble sleeping and I'll bring it to you tonight during dinner"

"Great. Now I think you should leave in case his majesty decides to come back" they bid each other goodbye and Raven returned to sulking. Pathetic really, but there was hardly anything she could do.

* * *

Robin walked among the people of the village trying to recruit young men and women for his army. Lately a lot more terrorist groups were rising and killing people. It was his duty as a king to see that nothing happened to his people and on top of that he had to deal with another space pod trying to land. He groaned inwardly, what he wouldn't give just to be with Raven right now.

That was another thing. Lately his mind has been plagued with the images of the defiant woman. What would it be like to hear her screams of passion? How would her entire body feel against his?

"King Richard" his musings were cut short by one of his guards "We have recruited enough young men and women. Shouldn't we return to the palace" he nodded because he was itching to be with the woman. He looked at the sky and realized that it was getting late already.

* * *

Kyoshi was told that he would be staying in the palace from here on. He was surprised because he figured the king would throw him away. Maybe Raven had something to do with it. Regardless, he was also informed that he would be part of the royal army and that's when he groaned in annoyance "great all these years I tried to keep out of the army and now I'm recruited. Fucking great" a servant laughed at the young man.

"Why are you so pissy about it. Think about this, now you get to have a pick at the many beautiful women that the king provides for his men" the young man left while Kyoshi put a hand to his face.

This wasn't what he was brought up to believe in. In his planet the people would chose their mate, their love. There was no room for promiscuity and everyone that married always went into the relationship as a 'virgin' as the humans called it. Thus the reason why he didn't seem too thrilled with the prospect of getting a woman from the harem. He fingered the chakra on his neck absentmindedly. Raven had yet to receive hers because that would be done once she was with her chosen mate, but would she receive it even if she hadn't chosen? This was something that he needed to learn about.

Luciano saw the young lord fingering his chakra and wondered what was on his mind "Kyoshi" it was strange calling the actual king of Azarath by his birth name. The young man turned to Luciano.

"Ah just who I needed to speak with. Luciano I was wondering about the chakra. I mean all I know is that I got mine when I became of age, yet raven doesn't have hers"

Luciano sat down next to Kyoshi "as you know the women of Azarath would get theirs once they have mated or in human terms once they have engaged in the intimate art of sex. But not just plain sex, it must be with their chosen ones"

Kyoshi nodded "but the color varies right?"

Luciano laughed "Right. Our women would get them on their foreheads, right in the middle of it as you already know. The color of each chakra varies and it would also determine the level of telepathic power that she would receive"

"Ah I see. Do you know what each color means?"

He took in a deep breath "well, my wife Anderis had a light blue chakra. Her level of telepathic power was average. She could only speak with me telepathically, while your mother's chakra was green in color. She could communicate with others telepathically and also levitate objects. The most powerful chakra would be one that would allow the holder to separate into different beings or rather different emotions. This person would be able to teleport, levitate and communicate with many different species. I also know that the person who's chakra is this powerful would be an empath who would be able to tell and sympathize with other people's emotions"

"Well that's very powerful. Did anyone ever have this chakra?"

Luciano stood and grabbed two cups "yes. The high priestess of our temple. She didn't live long though because her powers were too out of control after the birth of her child" He poured them both some juice.

"And who was she?"

Luciano frowned, but the boy needed to know "the priestess was your grandmother" Kyoshi spit out the drink from his mouth as his eyes widened. That was not possible, was it?

"You mean..." Luciano sat down patting the young man.

"Yes your mother was the daughter of the only known Azarian that held the most powerful chakra. We all wondered if your mother would posses the same powers but it was later revealed that she wasn't a wielder of such power. When you received yours we also wondered if you would be the one to hold such power, but yours is not it"

Kyoshi wiped the juice from his jaw "do you think Raven might be the one?"

"who knows young lord. Speaking of the princess, I have to go to the science department before dinner is served"

"Why?"

"We must keep raven from being touched or she might lose the chance at getting her chakra. You know that it is difficult for an Azarian to live without their chakra"

Kyoshi stopped luciano "what happens to them if they don't receive their chakra?"

"Most of them go insane because their body is demanding a way to release the energy it stored for..." both turned to the door of the kitchen when the cooks began to enter " I have to hurry now"

Kyoshi let luciano go and decided to go and find one of the guards whom would show him where his room would be.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes. When had she fallen asleep? Oh well she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Looking around the room she was glad to know that the king had yet to return. One quick look out the window and she realized that the sun was fading from the sky, which meant that dinner would be served soon. If the king was still planning on taking her then she would do anything to prevent that.

Deciding the it was best to take a shower before dinner she made her way to the bathroom. Robin entered the room for a third time that day and noticed that it was empty of its occupant. Right when he was about to inquire as to where she had gone to, the sound of water running inside the bathroom told him where his bird resided at the moment. With a wide grin he began to strip of his clothes and walked towards the door.

Raven was in world of her own. Many times she wondered when she would return to her planet, when she would be able to find out if her parents were still alive. It was a little bit of hope, but the reality was that maybe her parents were in deed dead. She was lost in the moment.

"_Come on little one time to go to the temple" A tall woman with long violet hair spoke in a soothing tone at a child no more than seven. The little girl happily nodded to her mother and ran to her side taking the woman's hand._

"_Mother, will father come to the temple with us today?" the woman seemed to be frowning at the mentioning of her husband but one look at the child and she began to smile again._

"_Perhaps he will this time Ravenala but we must hurry because Kyoshi will be waiting at the gates for us"_

_Raven giggled "brother is going to be there because of Asa, she's very pretty mother" her mother knelt before Raven._

"_Now, now raven you mustn't make fun of your brother when we arrive. Asa and Kyoshi are promised to each other and you will behave, understood"_

_Raven kicked her feet on the ground "but I like making fun of bother. He is always saying that he is going to knock me once in the head, but never does it" Arella gave up on her daughter and just pulled her along gently._

_Kyoshi as expected was by the gates, but he was not alone "Asa you know mother will be here any minute" the young woman with long raven hair (raven...black for you people) and her sparkly blue eyes giggled while she placed a hand to his cheek._

"_Kyoshi your mother will not object to you and I expressing our love with a kiss. Is it so wrong for me to want to kiss you?"_

_Kyoshi took her hand in his and leaned forward ready to kiss her when a childish giggle interrupted the lovers "oooh, brother and Asa are being very, very.." she felt tap on her head rendering her speechless and her eyes widened. She then looked up to see her brother had actually knocked her on the head._

"_That is for you being so..." Raven pouted but then kicked her brother on the shin. Both were ready to rumble._

"_Ahem" Kyoshi who had managed to pick his little sister by the collar of her robe dropped her to her feet at seeing the look of punishment in his mother's eyes "now listen here you two. This is our holiest day and you two should know better than to behave like this. Kyoshi you and Asa may be promised to one another but you are still 13 springs old" Asa who knew better than to speak when the queen was speaking walked straight into the temple trying to find her family and avoid being under her queen's commanding stare._

_Kyoshi fixed his robe "of course mother. Shall we enter then?" the trio made their way into the temple not aware of the men watching them._

_Hours later the royal family was walking out of the temple with their people bowing their heads in respect. Raven held her brother's right hand while Asa held onto his left one "Ravenala would you like to go to the observatory later on?" The child looked up at her soon to be sister and nodded. The queen allowed the youngsters to walk on ahead while she talked with the high priestess._

_Kyoshi was very happy to have the two most important girls in his life walking with him. As they walked through the crowd they failed to notice the person in their path. A hand was put in front of them "your highness"_

_Kyoshi, Raven and Asa looked at the man before them. He was tall and he was not Azarian that was for sure "Who are you?" inquired the young prince._

_The man laughed "my apologies my name is Saladino or known as Slade by the people of earth. I'm here on business with your father the king"_

_Raven didn't know why but she felt wary of the stranger, sensing that kyoshi looked down at his sister and held her hand tightly. Saladino looked at the young princess and gave her a wicked smile which made her hide behind her brother's leg. The child was very sensitive and very perceptive and if she was frightened of the man Kyoshi knew something wasn't right. Slade then shifted his gaze to the young Asa who was smiling softly. Not knowing anything but to be courteous with the royal family's guests._

_Slade's gaze was lecherous and it made the youngsters shiver in a strange way. Kyoshi pulled Asa to his side and put a hand around her waist, no doubt telling the stranger to back off. Slade chuckled seeing the possessiveness in the prince's eyes "'what a lovely young woman you have there my lord" he made a move to touch Asa's long raven hair but Kyoshi pulled her away from them._

" _is there a reason as to why you have stopped us from our departure embassador Slade?"_

"_Embassador? Well you sure know how to treat an alien to your planet. My lord if I may, I was merely wondering what kind of challenge I was going to be preparing for"_

_Kyoshi narrowed his violet eyes at the man. He was being challenged? What the hell did that mean? Was this man here to negotiate or to fight? Raven understood what was going on and immediately worried for her brother's safety._

"_I shall see soon what you are capable of young prince" he walked away from them but stopped momentarily "oh and I advise you to keep an eye on your pretty woman and sister" Kyoshi turned around only to find no Slade._

_Two night later Raven walked around the palace looking for her brother or Asa. She was bored and wanted to practice her chanting with someone older. She heard a few shouts but wasn't sure what it was. She walked on towards Asa's room and knocked softly. No one answered and she was about to leave when there was a strange whimper "Asa may I come in please?" there was no answer._

_Raven being a curious and naughty child by nature took in a deep breath and opened the door to the room and stood there "what are you doing?"_

_In the bed laid Asa being pinned down by the man she knew as slade. Something was wrong, Asa had tears streaming down her face and strange bruises adorned her uncovered body "What are you doing to my sister?"_

_Slade grinned and punched Asa rendering her unconscious and Raven screamed. Slade wiped his sweat off of his body and went about fixing his clothes while raven turned around and began to run screaming._

* * *

Robin was happy to know that she hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing. He stood behind her while the water fell down her body. It was a sight to imprint in his head for a very long time. She was so beautiful and so his...he reached out and put a hand to her shoulder but nothing happened. Seeing that she didn't object he embraced her from the back letting his hands fall to her plump breasts._

* * *

She screamed and cried. What had that man done to Asa? She ran around the palace trying to find anyone. The guards were also running and she wondered what was going on. One guard picked her up "what is it your highness?" she didn't hear him, she was screaming and crying._

_Slade walked towards the guard and the princess "ah there you are my dear" the guard stiffened and looked up in time to see Slade bring out a weapon and pull a trigger like part. Raven screamed more when the guard fell to the floor sending her along with him. She shook her head as Slade advanced on her "we have a little thing to discuss princess. I think we are going to be good friends" his hands were on her tiny legs._

"_Don't touch me" he pulled her towards him and she screamed again._

This time it was in her time. Robin pulled away from her startled and watched as the woman before him hit the wall before her "don't touch me...don't touch me. Disgusting pig. Asa...Asa...Asa please be okay...what happened?" she knelt in the tub and kept on hitting anything. Robin didn't know what to make of the scene before him. Who was this Asa? What was she screaming about?

"Raven?" the pounding stopped and raven began to take in deep breaths. Robin turned the water off and knelt behind her "Raven are you alright?" he reached out and put a hand on her back. She pulled away and brought her knees to her chest.

"Please don't touch me. I wont tell anyone about Asa, please don't touch me" Robin was becoming more confused as she rocked back and forth.

"It's me Raven. Please look at me"

"I wont tell mother, I wont tell father. Please don't hurt me" she began to shiver and robin had enough. He pulled her up to her feet and Raven began to scream. Regardless of the screams he picked her up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't...don't" she kept saying. The door to their room opened and Luciano walked in and dropped the tray of food on the floor when he saw his princess and the king in a state of undress and her screaming.

Robin placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He then turned to the old man "it's not what you think Onaicul, I was going to bathe with her but she started screaming"

The old man walked over to the bed while Robin went to get a towel "don't touch me please...I wont tell mother, please" she kept saying. He looked at his princess and frowned "slade please don't...I tell...I wont tell" his heart was breaking watching the young girl remember a time in the palace.

If it hadn't been for Kyoshi and another guard Raven would have been raped and killed by that evil man. She trashed and turned on the bed muttering apologies and promising not to tell when Robin returned. He frowned deeply and sat on the bed "what is wrong with her?"

Luciano bowed his head "she is remembering something from her past. Something that should have been kept in her mind and never released"

Robin looked at the old man contemplating what it was that he was saying "how do you know this Onaicul?"

The old man nervously looked into the eyes of his king "it's just a guess my lord. Why don't you speak with her brother and find out what is going on?"

"Please send word that I would like to speak with him and discuss what is going on" the old man nodded and left the room quickly. Raven needed someone familiar to deal with this.

Robin brushed some of her hair away from her face "what is going on with you Raven? Who hurt you? Why do I want to protect you so much even from myself"

_:;p...pl...please help me_:

He blinked and looked around the room. Was it him or did someone just speak?

_:I wont tell:_

"Raven is that you?" he looked down at her and found her sleeping soundly. He took her hand in his.

_:What the hell is going on? I could have sworn I heard her:._

_:You did:._

_:Raven:_

_:Richard is that you:_

He looked down at her again and she was still sleeping. :_Okay now I'm going insane:_

_:Then I'm going insane along with you. Why are you in my head:_

He looked around and found nothing but darkness _:I'm in your head: _there was a bright light and suddenly he was surrounded by wild flowers and strange buildings that were falling apart.

_:Richard I'm scared:;_

Robin looked around as he walked towards what appeared to be a castle _:scared of what raven:_

there was a pregnant pause and as he rounded a wall he stopped his eyes widening as he witness a young girl and a man on the ground. He was pulling the child while she kicked wildly. He knew that this was not a father and daughter game, but something more serious. Without thinking twice he ran to the figures only to pass right through them as if they were a ghostly image _:;what the hell was that:_

_:;Richard help me. He is going to try and hurt me like Asa. Please help me: _he looked back at where the figures were and to his amazement only one stood there.

She was wearing strange robes and held a flower in her hand_ :who are you sir:_

Robin looked from left to right and then front again _:are you talking to me: _she looked familiar but her hair was long and her eyes were very light almost transparent in appearance

She giggled _:yes sir. No one is allowed in the temple when it is the full moon. Only the priestess and the royal family. Are you lost:_

he scratched the back of his head _:yeah sort of. I'm looking for a woman named raven: _the child just stood there thinking and then giggled again.

_:my name is Raven. Is the lady you are looking for your promised one like Asa is to my brother:_

Raven. That was raven? No wonder she looked familiar. But if this was raven, where was the adult one?. Without warning the child before him vanished and then three figures were replaced.

He looked around once more and noticed that he was in what appeared to be a forest. He was about to ask the figures what was going on but stopped as they began to talk _"I want mother"_

"_raven, father and mother are no longer with us. We must leave. You know what mother said to you before she told us to leave right?"_

"_but I want her with us"_

"_my love, my sister we shall live on for mother and father will expect us to. We must go" _

"_kyoshi I'm scared"_

"_come Luciano we must get to the pods and find refuge in another planet. This will be the end of us"_

* * *

Logan and Stone stood around the bed while the medical team looked over their king and his lady "what is going on with them? Why aren't they waking up?"

Luciano was very concerned and told Kyoshi of what had happened earlier. Both Azaraians stood far away from the couple as the medical team tried everything the could to wake them "they are in a deep trance"

Kyoshi pulled the old man out of the room and both stood just feet away from the door "luciano what is going on?"

The old man shook his head "I don't understand it either. But the princess went into a trance because of the memories she was reliving. It was a form of protection, but the king is also in that same trance. I'm afraid that without them knowing they have began the bonding ritual"

Kyoshi paled and almost fainted at hearing this revelation "but how can that be? And with a human no less"

"I don't understand it either my lord. But lady raven needed someone familiar that would help her with this trauma and her body picked him. Their souls are trying to find each other through the meditation state. Only now we have to wait and see what happens" he slid down the wall and sat down. Kyoshi walked back into the room to find the doctors standing away from the bed and the king groaning in pain.

Robin held his head in his hands and wondered what was happening. His head felt like it was ten times its weight and like it was about to explode. He dropped one hand and looked around the room to see his guards and the medical team looking at him with signs of relief in their eyes. His hand that had been dropped next to raven moved on its own and grasped her tiny hand lacing their fingers together.

"Robin are you alright?" he spared his friends a look but then turned to see Raven still sleeping. Everything he had lived or relived in that dream like world was very confusing and he knew that she had some explaining to do.

He glanced back to see Kyoshi walk into the room "I need to talk to you" said robin. Kyoshi nodded and stood by "leave us please" everyone was hesitant at first but then quietly left the room.

Robin tightened the towel around his body as he sat on the bed, tightening his grip on raven's hand "what just happened?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Kyoshi walked to the door and poked his head out "Luciano please join us" Robin wondered who this luciano was and remembered hearing that name in that other world or whatever it was.

Luciano/Onaicul entered the room and Robin rose an eyebrow "Onaicul what is the meaning of this?" Kyoshi closed the door while Luciano stood before the bed looking at Raven.

"Sire, remember the story of Azarath?"

Robin rolled his eyes at the old man "Not this again. What about it?"

"Sire, we are from Azarath" Robin's mouth hung opened and his eyes seemed to have doubled in size "we are perhaps the only remaining Azarians from the great war. My name is not Onaicul but in fact Luciano. If you spell Luciano backwards then you would get the name Onaicul"

Robin stood disentangling his fingers from raven whom someway gave a whimper at the loss. Robin felt a mental breakage and wondered what the was. Kyoshi sensed it as well "you broke the telepathic line with her"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand any of this"

Kyoshi approached his sister and took her hand in his "you both started a bonding ritual. Why? I don't know. Last thing I knew she hated your guts, but it happened. Having your touch while she was in a trance gave her a line to this reality, when you stopped touching her she lost that line. Now please come back here and take her hand, so that my sister might be able to come out of the trance okay"

Robin not questioning him walked back to the bed, climbed on it and took her hand. Raven sighed and tightened her grip on it "why is this going on?"

Kyoshi smiled "she needed someone familiar who will be able to guide her back to reality. I can't do it because I wasn't here in time. So she chose you"

Luciano spoke again "Sire, when I told you of the story of Azarath I was trying to tell you the story of how my planet, my people, my kingdom came to a sudden end. An evil man and his army posed as friends who needed our protection. Azarath was a planet known for its rich soil in valuable minerals that were essential in the making of very powerful weapons. We did not engage in weaponry because we were peaceful people. If we went to war our powers relied in our minds. We were known for our great psychological warfare and many feared us because we could easily bring anyone down just by using our telepathy"

Robin nodded understanding what was going on "one day this ruthless man whom we do not mention in front of lady Raven for fear of her having an episode just like the one you yourself witness, came into the palace and attacked Kyoshi's promised wife" Robin looked at the young man and noticed his fists were clenching in anger.

Luciano too looked at the young man and decided to continue with the story "it was just the beginning of his assault. Before anyone had a chance to understand what was going on and defend themselves we were ambushed. We tried to fight them with our minds but found ourselves not being able to take them down. That's when the man told the royal family that he had found a way to suppress our powers from attacking him and his men. Needless to say we didn't have a chance at all"

Raven mumbled something and all three men watched as her eyelids fluttered and her hand went to her face "what happened?"

Kyoshi was at his sister's side immediately "Raven are you alright?"

She opened her eyes fully and looked up to see her brother and Richard looking down at her "Kyoshi what are you doing here? What happened to me?"

"You blacked out. I think you had a nightmare" she sat up and realized that she was naked. She hurriedly covered up as the men blushed.

"I had a nightmare while I was naked? Now that doesn't sound right to me" she narrowed her eyes in a I-know-something-happened-now-tell-me kind of way.

Robin rubbed the back of his head and she noticed that he too was naked covered by a flimsy towel. She gasped and in a reflexive manner smacked him "you touched me you pervert"

The other two were stunned and watched as the king rubbed his cheek "I didn't actually touch you in a perverted way. You were screaming while bathing and I took you out of the bath and brought you to the bed. Now will you calm down"

Raven put the pillow s-he had picked it up wanting to hit him again- down on her laps and turned to her brother "did he do anything to me?"

"No raven. Just like he said. You went into a meditative trance and were in that trance for almost two hours. Look out side the window it's already dark" she did look and indeed it was dark. She blushed in embarrassment and brought her knees to her chest "are you alright now?"

"Yes. But I haven't been in a trance since I was eleven and you were right there with me to guide me back. Did you guide me back this time?"

He was about to say no when Robin beat him to it "actually yes he was the one that guided you back. He also told me that you are from Azarath. I knew you were not from here, but from Azarath? That's very interesting. Are you hungry? Because I'm starved" Kyoshi didn't know why the king told Raven he was that one that guided her, but seeing Luciano nod he let it go.

He stood straight and walked over to Luciano "Raven now that you are okay I must return to my quarters. It is after all late. Are you going to be alright brat?"

She pursed her lips in a pout "I'm not a brat and yes I'm alright. Don't worry about me I just have a gigantic headache"

"Alright. Feel better" he turned to Robin and both nodded. He left the room while Luciano walked up to raven took her hand in his and placed a small pouch discretely. She understood what it was.

"My lady not today" he leaned forward and whispered something else "use it tomorrow. I think the king will not touch you tonight seeing as you are a bit ill"

"Alright. Thank you Luciano"

"Good night raven" he walked out as well and Robin sat down to eat while she placed the pouch under her pillow. He watched her fix her hair.

So they were bonding in some weird way. Did this mean something important? Because Kyoshi and Onaicul...er...luciano were not very clear with their explanations. What did bonding with raven mean anyways?

She rose from the bed with the sheets tightly around her body and walked towards the closet to find some nightgowns hanging. She picked a black one remembering the episode in the bathroom with the white one and smiled. She rushed to the bathroom and put it on. Seconds later she emerged and sat before him "are you going to eat this time?"

She nodded "I know you were the one that guided me" he dropped the fork and looked her in the eyes "thank you" and she began to eat ignoring his eyes that were fixed on him and missing the sincere smile that was on his lips.

* * *

AN...Azarians or Azaraians is the same thing. Depending on who is doing the thinking or talking. For instance Luciano might call himself an Azaraian because it sounds more ancient. Ne?

Also, we got a view of Kyoshi's past 'promised', but in no way was she meant to be with him. Kori will be his 'promised one' here because i just love them together. Next chapter i will have them meet up again and then some loving will occur. HEHE..

Richard and Raven bonding? ooh what will happen when that pod lands? all i know is that someone will be the rival to richard.


	4. The first to bond

Chapter 4

Title: First ones to bond

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N...hi everyone, well this is chapter four and I'm so grateful for the feedback this story is getting. This chapter is dedicated to those of you who wanted to see more **Kori and Kyoshi moments.** This is were they meet up again and more happens. WARNING: this has a slight lemon or lime, whichever way you take it and I do hope you find it to your liking. I think that Kyoshi and Kori make a great couple in this story.

* * *

Kyoshi wanted to drown in sorrow, wanted to go back in time and protect the ones he loved the most. But that was impossible. What was done was done. Asa, why her of all people? His heart seemed to be breaking and the memories just wouldn't leave him alone.

Seeing Raven in that state once more broke his heart. His little sister was suffering when he should be the one to experience those bad moments in their lives. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling in his room.

What would it have been like to be with Asa, to be with a woman at all? He felt both ashamed and sacred. Here he was a man passed his age of marriage single and still a virgin. 23 springs and he has never graced the bed of a lover. Not that he wanted to sleep with women, he just wished that Asa was still with him, or if she wasn't his chosen one he wished to know who was.

Asa, her sparkly blue eyes that shone with mischief or love when ever they were together. Her beautiful laughter that would lift his spirts up. Her alabaster skin and raven long hair that he loved to touch. All of it gone. Gone because of some power hungry bastard.

Kyoshi stood from the bed and slammed the table as his side in to the nearest wall. Asa...his beloved, his promised taken from him. Raped, beaten...what happened to her after he was dragged out of the room because he was in mortal shock. Why had he been such a coward and not gone back and see what had really happened to his beloved. Did she suffer the same fate as his parents?

He slammed his hands on the wall time and time again. "Why, why, why damn it all, why?" the tears that he had locked away finally began to pour out of him. He dropped to his knees on the cold floor and banged his hands on that.

A guard that passed by stopped and peered inside the room to find the young guard banging his hands on the ground "Asa what happened to you my love?" the guard knew that this was a heartbroken man. And immediately he knew what to do. Closing the door so that the young man wouldn't notice the guard made his way towards the harem.

Kori sat in her bed watching as guards after guards came to get women. She managed to stay far away from them because she didn't want to sleep with anyone but the night before she wasn't so lucky. She was put in the bed of one of the senior guards and she felt disgusted with the older man. The king had been the only man that she had ever slept with and that was that, why was she destined to suffer this fate?. She wondered how long it would be before they took her.

The guard that had watched Kyoshi breakdown walked into the harem and looked at the women that were getting ready to leave or whom were just sitting around. He scanned around the room for the right girl. It was as if fate was guiding this man towards a red head that sat alone in her bed. Trying to hide from them all. She seemed to be perfect for the young Kyoshi.

Walking slowly he passed many giddy women and many drunk guards "idiots" he muttered. Standing before Kori he looked down at the sullen expression on her face "Woman I need your services"

Kori slowly looked up at the man "I'm not feeling well tonight sir"

He frowned "come girl, this is something I'm sure you can cure" he took her arm in his hand and lifted her. Kori yelped and some of the other women stopped what they were doing and watched as the young girl was dragged towards the door. One of the women intercepted the guard "move"

"Sir perhaps I can give you my services"

The guard sighed loudly "I want this one. Now move"

"But that little girl can't give you what I can big boy" the other women were closing in on him trying to pry the young kori from him.

He was tired of this game "Listen, this young girl will be great help for one of our new guards. The young Kyoshi needs a woman in his bed tonight" hearing this the women and kori gasped.

She looked at the man "Kyoshi?"

"Yes Kyoshi, he is a new guard and I think that he needs an outlet for his stress"

"Take me to him" the guard was surprised at her eagerness and looked at the young girl "please take me to him right now"

"You heard the lady sir, you may pass. Go get him kori" the women giggled and the guard walked out of the room with kori. Why did he even bother to approach the woman? Something was telling him that she was the perfect solution to the young guards troubled heart.

Kyoshi just stood in the same position. On his knees while his hands tiredly banged the cold floor. So many memories assaulted his tired mind but he would not forget them. He failed to see the person entering his room and failed to notice when that person brought their hands around his neck "ssshhh" the voice was soothing "it's alright"

He raised his hands and wrapped them around the person's waist bringing that person closer to him. He wept not caring who it was "I can't forget them"

"It's alright Kyoshi, I'm here" Kori felt a knot in her throat watching him cry. She remembered kyoshi being a strong man never crying and always helpful. He would protect her from the men in the village and she was in love with him. Maybe it had been a crush, but she was so attracted to the young man back then. Seeing him like this honored her because Kyoshi who was strong and almost inhuman to the outside world, was allowing her to see a side of him few had the chance at seeing "I'm here for you"

"Don't leave me please"

She hugged him tighter "I wont leave you Kyoshi, I promise"

He pulled away and looked at the beautiful woman before him. She seemed familiar, her long red hair and her green eyes...he knew this person... "Kori?"

"Yes it's me. I'm glad you haven't forgotten me" without thinking he crushed her body to his in a tight embrace "Kyoshi what's the matter?"

"I missed you brat" she huffed in annoyance "what?"

"I'm not a brat" she then took her tongue out at him making Kyoshi laugh "why were you crying Kyoshi?"

He wiped the tears away from his face and stood up "it was nothing Kori, why are you here?"

She knew he didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was making him sad so also stood and walked over to the bed falling on it "I'm your girl for the night" he sharply turned his face to her.

"What?"

"I'm here to please you" she blushed and he sat on the edge of the bed "is there something wrong?"

Kyoshi watched the wall before him, what would give anyone the right to make girls like kori please men as if they were just toys. She was a lovely girl and deserved better. Kori sat behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him "Kyoshi I want to make you happy"

He touched her hands and both felt so warm and at ease "Kori you don't have to do this. Especially with me. You are too precious"

She kissed his neck and he shivered at the feeling "but I want to Kyoshi. I think you are the only one that I want to be with tonight. If I go back to the harem I will be passed to another guard"

He turned around and hugged her "you will not go to another Kori. I will talk with the king and.." she put her fingers to his lips and shook her head.

"The only way is if I were to be married Kyoshi. No man wants to marry the women from the harem because of the fact that we get used all the time. So just while I'm still useful let me stay in your bed tonight"

He nodded and pulled the sheets off the bed "but you will sleep next to me. We will not engage in anything but just that kori" she frowned and he noticed. _Why would she be upset about that?_

But soon she was smiling that smile that dazzled him "alright. Thank you Kyoshi I don't think I was going to be ready to move onto another guard's bed" he kissed her forehead as he laid down. Her blush would not disappear.

"Don't worry Kori, I know that I will be able to keep you from being toss from bed to bed" she nodded and snuggled into his frame inhaling his scent. Lavender.

Kyoshi watched her for a few more minutes until she fell asleep and then he slipped out of the bed. Kori would not be someone that would be played with. He gave her one glace over and then slipped out of the room all together.

* * *

Robin laid in bed while Raven stood by the window watching the moon. He wanted nothing more than to learn everything else about her. He sat up "Raven about what happened"

"It's something that I wish not to talk about right now. I'm not feeling well actually"

"come to bed then. I promise I wont touch you or anything" she hesitantly turned around and found his eyes to be on her. Their blue color was intense in the night and his smile was soft and tender. She nodded and walked over to the bed laying down "I give you my word that I wont touch you"

Raven snuggled into the bed "thank you" he watched her for a few minutes until she finally fell asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She inspired tenderness, protection, possessiveness and on top of that love. She was an enigma that he did not want to give to anyone else. She was his.

He slipped out of the bed and put on his robe. Heading towards the door he spared the lovely Raven an tender glance "I'll be back soon" he whispered.

It seemed that the men were under the same spell. None could sleep and most were in the kitchen trying to find something that would put them to bed fast. Robin grinned as he watched Stone and Logan engage in a game of Milk shots. Those brats were always playing on the safe side. He scanned the entire kitchen and spotted Onaicul...er..Luciano. That would take time before he could get the name right again. The old man nodded towards his king's direction.

"Sir?"

The men all stopped their talking and drinking to spare their king a nod "you don't have to stop on my account. I too need to be here I can't sleep" the men 'Aha' in a loud tone and returned to their things.

"On...I mean Luciano there are so many things that we have to discuss, especially about Raven"

The old man pulled a chair out for Robin and both sat down "I will answer what I can and what I can not you should ask Kyoshi"

"Alright. I'm going straight to the point. She's of Royalty and so is Kyoshi, but why are you three here and not in your planet?"

Luciano stood up "this is something that must be discussed in private sir, if you don't mind please follow me" he also stood and walked out of the kitchen with the old man.

In Luciano's bedroom Robin sat on a chair "why didn't you three come to the palace immediately and tell us of your arrival and who you were?"

"Because the man whom attacked Azarath claimed to be from this planet. As you can see we could not trust anyone with this secret for fear that if found out we would be destroyed. The spaceship we escaped in was one that was used by that man so the coordinates were already set to this planet. We didn't know it was earth that we landed on until days later when a passerby helped Kyoshi and myself with Raven. The change in climate and temperature weakened her body and she was really sick for almost an entire earth month"

Robin understood this, they would trying to survive in a strange place with fear of being found out by this man. But who was this man? "The man you speak of said he was earthling. Now I could do this two ways. You could tell me who he is or I could look it up in our space travel logs"

Luciano looked out of his window "His name is Slade or so he says"

Robin didn't show any kind of emotion or change in his face features. The name didn't trigger anything "I don't know this Slade person you talk about. But Luciano you have my word that I will protect you and the heirs to Azarath" he stood up and walked over to the door "you should have told me about her Luciano. I mean the princess of Azarath is in my bed at this very moment and I could have dishonored her any given time"

"Now that you know this Sir, what are you going to do with my lady?"

Robin smirked "regardless of her station in this world, she will remain mine Luciano. I do not plan on giving her up to you or to anyone else" he was about to leave when Luciano put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you plan on doing this then you should be prepared to deal with a crazed woman" Robin let the door be for the moment and turned to the old man.

Raising his eyebrow "what do you mean?"

"Our women are sacred my lord. The relationships they nurture are very important to their own sanity. If she is to be with a man not of her choosing then she will most likely not receive her chakra"

"Chakra?"

Luciano pulled his shirt collar down to reveal his dark green chakra and the young king looked at it curiously "unlike the men from Azarath who receive theirs when we become of age, the women get theirs when they engage in intimacy. But plain sex is not the answer, it must be meaningful and the souls of both lovers must be connected beyond the physical aspect"

Robin sat once more "you said that Raven and I are bonding or sort of started this bond, if I were to bed her I'm sure she would get hers then"

Luciano shook his head "this is not that simple sire. Even the men can't engage in meaningless sex. If we do so our own Chakra would simply be a decoration, our powers would never be awakened. Indeed my lady and you are starting this bond which we previously thought could only happen among our own people, but it is in the beginning stages. If you do something to break that bond with her then she will be full of sorrow and might die of a broken heart. But once you both solidify this bond and you are not her chosen one she will go mad. Because her chakra would not be given to her"

"This is too much to take in one night. I'm exhausted" he stood up to leave but the door opened before either occupant in the room could utter a word. Kyoshi glared at the king and in one sift stride had him by the neck.

Luciano panicked "lord Kyoshi what are you doing?"

Robin just looked at the other king meeting his glare "Kyoshi what is the meaning of this?"

"I've been looking for you. I demand that you let kori go. I don't see why she must be put through what you are putting her through"

Robin shoved the other king from him"listen here Kyoshi, I did not sell that young woman. It was not me who gave her this fate. My mother bought her as a gift to me and I couldn't object to it because her parents were really in need of money and food. As you can see this planet's soil has been polluted beyond belief and what little earth is left for us to use is not too much. Thankfully the people have managed to cultivate and work the lands once more"

Kyoshi scoffed "Then release her. She is of no use to you"

Robin fixed his robe "no she is not of use to me any longer. But I can't let her go. There is a rule that even my own mother could not object to which estates, if a woman of the harem were to leave it would be when she is claimed by someone. Are you claiming her then Kyoshi?"

The young king stood straight but did not let his glare soften "yes I claim the young woman known as Kori Anders. Now my lord is there any objection?"

Robin grinned and patted the other king on the back "no my lord of course not. Now I must return to my chambers since your sister is all alone and I wish to be with her" with that he walked out of the room leaving a stunned Luciano and a pleased Kyoshi, well not too pleased since he also wished to free his sister from the king.

* * *

Saying a soft goodnight to the old man Kyoshi left the room and walked back towards his own. He walked inside and sighed taking his shirt of "where did you go?" if he was startled he did not show it. He looked at the young woman that occupied his bed as she sat there looking back at him.

"I'm sorry Kori I just had something to do" she stood up and walked over to him making him back up a little.

"What was so important Kyoshi? Do you despise being near me?" she bowed her head "is it because I've been used by others?"

His stomach felt on fire. Why would she think like that? He cupped her cheek in has hand and made her look up "why would you think that Kori? I just wanted to do something for you. I spoke with the king and he has allowed you to be free from the harem" her eyes widened and a small gasped left her lips "you are free"

she shook her head many times "but how? The only way as I told you would be if I were claimed" she searched his eyes for an answer and he simply smiled "Kyoshi tell me. Did another claim me?"

He lowered himself so that his forehead was resting upon hers. She was such a wonderful woman and despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other for three years, there was something pulling him towards her. To protect her and be there for her. When his forehead touched hers she blushed and small pants escaped her lips "I claimed you Kori, but you are free to do as you like. You are not meant to be here doing what they had you do"

She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck lifting onto her toes to kiss him. He was startled and didn't know what to do. He and Asa never kissed and ever since he was on earth he never engaged in anything close to a relationship with another woman. This was something new and he liked it, but he didn't know how to respond back "thank you" she whispered after pulling away. She had felt him stiffened and knew that maybe she wasn't the woman he wanted.

His hands found themselves landing onto her hips and pulling her forward on their own accord. She flushed scarlet when her small hands landed onto his strong chest. Whatever that kiss was he wanted more. So he leaned down and kissed her this time actually returning the affection. Kori smiled on his lips and opened her mouth to him.

Whatever it was that was making him act like this he really liked it. She pulled away and he wondered if he had done something wrong, but her smile made him think other wise. She brought her hand to the clasp in front of his shirt and undid it. He breathed in deeply and became aware of the scent that she emitted. It was as if she had bathed in flowers lovely flowers that did not overwhelmed his senses. In fact it made him painfully aware of how much he wanted to crush her to him.

Before he knew what was going on he was sitting on the bed with nothing on and she was undressing in front of him. His hands went to her hips once more the minute the dress pooled by her feet and pulled her body towards his. His eyes taking in all that was her. He had seen some women flash him and knew what they held beneath their clothes, but Kori was something else. He laid her down on the bed and laid on top of her. His arms supporting his weight as not to crush her tiny body.

His long braided hair was carelessly thrown over his shoulder and he leaned down kissing her swollen lips. She moaned into his mouth and her hands began to explore the expanse of his back. What was he supposed to do next he wondered? His mouth left hers and began to kiss her jaw and then her neck. One of his hands left her hip and traveled up her body and when he graced one of her harden nipples she arched and let out a moan.

Kyoshi quickly lifted and looked into her half lidded eyes "did I hurt you?" she giggled shyly and lifted her head pecking him once.

"No silly" taking one of his wrist into her hands she guided that hand up to her breast and let it rest there. They were not small nor were they big, but they were just perfect for his hand. He swallowed nervously wondering what it meant to touch her like that and looked at his hand resting there and then looked into her eyes "I liked it very much" she said making him relax.

"I'm sorry for not knowing what to do Kori. I've never done this with..." she silenced him with her lips and made him squeeze the breast in his hand. She moaned and let go of his wrist giving him the okay to continue. He did so and enjoyed hearing her noises of pleasure.

After countless kisses there was a bigger need that he wanted to experience. His lips traveled lowered down her body and stopped right where his hand was kneading her ample breast. He lifted his hand and looked at the harden pebble and then licked his lips. He wanted to taste it, lick it do something with it that involved his mouth, but was this okay? Was it normal to want and do that to her. Kori placed a finger under his chin and made him look up at her "what's the matter?"

"Is it alright if I do this?" he demonstrated by taking the nipple into his mouth and was rewarded with the young woman arching against the bed pressing his face down more. Her moans were answer enough and he did this for quite a while, shifting from one breast to the other.

He grew painfully hard and a bigger need to find release overtook him. What was he supposed to do next? Kori was happy to know that she was going to be his first, but sad that she could not be as pure as he was. But that was not what she wanted at this moment. She sat up making him do the same and he looked at her "Kori?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before guiding his hand to his own apanage that was erected and in need of a place to be put in. He looked on curiously and then she used her other hand to point to her womanhood. She was blushing red because it was odd teaching a grown man she always thought had lovers how or what to do next, but another part of her was excited and honored "you need to...er...be inside me. I want you inside me Kyoshi" her eyes were full of something that he could not understand at the moment.

Kori laid down and parted her legs allowing him to be more comfortable within her legs. His tip touched her and both moaned. _Oh by the priestess of Azarath, what is this feeling?_ He slowly pushed into her and felt himself stretch even more and both kept on moaning. It was a wonderful feeling.

His fingers laced with hers an he pushed all the way in "oh, god" she breathed out. He would have said something equally the same but his mind was somewhere else. He felt his need to release even more at this warm embrace from her and he began to move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him and they were both united deeply.

* * *

Up in a space pod a woman screamed. What used to be a bond between promised ones was now a broken memory. She convulsed on the floor of the ship as what once kept her going was lost to her. Her blue eyes became dull and she clutched her hands together "Ky..o.." she whispered before sleep consumed her.

A young man approached her form and knelt down picking her up "I'm sorry Asa, but there was never a chance for the two of you" he kissed her forehead and placed her upon a chair. He closed his eyes and cried for the young woman.

* * *

Kyoshi laid in bed with Kori sleeping. Her head resting on his chest. His hand was placed on the small of her back and a blush was on his cheeks. That had been one of the best moments in his life and he didn't understand why it had been Kori of all people. He closed his eyes and inhaled. The air still smelled of their scents mingled together. _You are so beautiful._

_Thank you._ His eyes widened and he quickly sat up making Kori fall onto the bed. "What the.." she looked around "Kyoshi what happened?"

He looked at her in the eyes "you answered me"

"Yes only because you said I was beautiful and I mean wasn't I supposed to say that..." she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"But I didn't say that" she dropped her hands to her lap and frowned.

"You didn't?" there was a sad note in her voice and he cursed himself

Kyoshi nervously laughed "no Kori what I mean is that I didn't say that out loud. How can you have responded to that if you were sleeping?"

_What is wrong with him? I heard him loud and clear._

"What?"

Kori blinked a few times "What, What?"

"You said 'I heard him loud and clear'"

She shook her head "I didn't say that out loud either Kyoshi. I thought it, are you in my head?"

_Are you in mine?_

"No" she snapped then put a hand to her mouth.

He laughed "we bonded" she crossed her hands over her chest and both noticed that she was topless and then blushed at the same time. Heck they had seen more already.

"We bonded? What do you mean by that?"

Kyoshi pulled her towards him and kissed her "you know raven and I are not from this planet"

"Yes I know that"

"well, when the people of my planet find their chosen one they bond so that they could communicate with their minds and read each other's body language. There are other things that we are capable of, but you are from earth so I don't know what would be different. But one thing for sure we have bonded, you are my mate"

Kori giggled "so I can read you mind?"

"Yes, but I will teach you to put up a barrier in case you don't want me to read something that you wish to keep to yourself, not that you will be able to keep anything from me" he grinned and she playfully hit him on the chest. He then remembered something Luciano had told him and turned her around making her yelp in surprise.

"Kyoshi what are you doing?" he kissed her left shoulder blade and she shuddered "are you trying to get me to bed once more my love?" he kept kissing it and his hands wound around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You carry my mark Kori. You are my chosen one and my mate. We are mated and no one can break this bond but only us. Do you accept me Kori?" he turned her around and she was confused as to what he was talking about. She tried to look over her shoulder and could only see a black spot.

"What mark do I carry Kyoshi?"

"My mark. The one that tells others you belong to me and with me. I don't want to sound possessive but it is just what it is. It's a pale grey full moon surrounded by fiver stars"

She stood up and rushed over to the mirror on his dresser, she turned around and was able to see it "what does it really mean?"

He chuckled "so you knew it meant something? Well, I was born under a full moon on the fifth spring year in the fifth spring month of may according to earthling calendars. It also means that you are my wife and queen of Azarath" she gasped and felt her knees go weak. This was not happening. How was she all the sudden this lucky or fortunate? Could it be possible to actually be this blessed. _Can I really be so lucky as to have found someone like Kyoshi and find happiness?_

He walked up to her and hugged her from the back "yes Kori, you can be this lucky. But maybe I'm the one who is lucky to have found you"

Kori kissed him deeply and then laced their fingers together "you asked me if I accept you. I do Kyoshi I accept you as my mate" he picked her up and walked over to the bed.

"Then let us continue our bonding". _My mate, my wife._

_Yes my husband._

_

* * *

_

_A_.n And that was you Kyoshi and Kori moment. I hope that you like this. I bet most of you are hoping to see Robin and Raven get together like this ne? Well sorry to burst your bubble but it wont happen like this. Robin has to earn Raven the way i see it he has a few problems with thinking women are his to do whatever he pleases with. But next chapter i will have more Robin and Raven and we finally get to know who truly is inside that pod besides Asa. Come on i gave it away didn't i? So tell me if you liked this one.


	5. MindLinks

Chapter Five

Title: Mindlinks

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N HI ALL...it's been a while, ne? I'm really sorry...honto ni gomen nasai...please forgive this fool for taking so long in updating. I have been so busy with school. and i didn't know what to write...i dont feel this chapter too much, but hopefully it is to your liking...you will let me know...right? ne? Arigatoo...Minna san have a pleasant day and a good reading. Also thank you all for liking this story and keepig up with it. Ja mata ne...Later all.

* * *

Robin grinned. Tonight Raven had no excuse for not being with him. He ordered their dinner and waited for it to be delivered. Raven saw him grinning and she inwardly laughed. There was no way that Robin was going to touch her and she had just the plan. So there they were sitting in the room, one on a chair the other on the bed.

Dinner was delivered as usual and Raven stood up "Richard why don't you take a bath first. No offense but you smell" he farrowed his eyebrows and then smelled his armpits. Yeah he did smell like sweat, but it was understandable since he had been exercising.

He rose from the chair and walked into the bathroom leaving raven to herself. She quickly retrieved the pouch from under her pillow and soon rushed to the meal. Taking his wine into her hands she poured the white powder mixing it completely. _Hehe, you wont know what hit you my lord._

Robin emerged from the bathroom in his robe with his hair still wet. Raven had to admit that he looked pretty good, considering that most of the men from the village were not too good looking, but that did not deterred her from her plan. He sat down and she did the same "you are very complaisant tonight Raven. Does this mean that you no longer wish to push me away?"

Raven nodded while she picked her fork with some food on it. Of course she wasn't going to be willing to give him what he wanted. He had no idea how much she wanted to give herself to someone meaningful and he was not that person, never will be, ever.

Right keep thinking that Raven.

She watched him carefully as he sipped his wine being careful not to let him know she was watching him. Of course Robin had noticed how interested she was in his drinking that he knew too well that something was up. He had been taught by his teachers and his father before his passing, that one way of harming someone or killing them was through sneaky ways, say like putting something in their drink. So he played her game, taking a sip but not drinking it. He would discretely bring his napkin up to his mouth and then would spit the wine there without Raven knowing his motives.

Soon he stood and Raven stayed in her chair "are you done with the meal?" she looked up at him and nodded. He extended his hand out to her "then come wash up and then to bed" he gave her a knowing look and Raven clenched her teeth tightly. Gripping her hand he lifted her to her feet and then dragged her to the bathroom where both washed their teeth and faces.

_How long does it take for him to go to sleep? Damn it, Luciano this better be good._

He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Momentarily she stiffened then raised her face from the sink to watch through the mirror as he smiled at her "what?"

He leaned in and kissed the back of her neck and was extremely happy to see goose bumps form on that soft skin "we must go to bed soon or I will take you where you stand" she gasped and tried to turn around, but Robin held her firmly "and I don't think that whatever you put in my drink will work too well" at that Raven became like a wild animal and began to struggle with his hold.

"Let me go"

He pushed her into the sink making her bend slightly as his hands held her arms behind her back "were you going to poison me witch? Is this what Azarians do to those that are not similar to them?" her eyes narrowed in anger. No one talked about her people that way. She kicked back only managing to anger him more. He used his powerful legs to hold her own legs prisoner.

"You bastard let go of me. And don't you dare talk about my people as if you know them. You fucking bastard you know nothing" he pushed her more and she hissed in pain because the sink's edge was pushing against her abdomen.

Robin didn't know why he felt betrayed but he did and wanted her to know "What did you intent on doing after killing me? Run? They would have found you and killed you where you stand. What the fuck did you put in the drink?"

She kept struggling "I don't know what you are talking about" he pulled her forward so her back was to his chest and made her walk out of the bathroom. When they were in the bedroom he threw her on the floor and walked over to her side of the bed and lifted the pillow, she bowed her head knowing that he found what she was hiding.

Robin became even more furious with her and walked over to where she sat "oh? And what do we have here?" he mocked and she refused to look up. His hand reached forward and his thumb and index finger took hold of her chin forcefully. Their eyes met in a battle "what the hell was inside this?"

She brought one hand and smacked his hand away from her face angering him even further. She stood up and he followed "none of your business"

Robin's face twisted in mixed expressions all not too pleasant and grabbed her arm "I asked you a question Woman, answered me or you will learn why some people fear me"

Her eyes did not widen in fear nor did they change from their narrowed look "and I refuse to answer you. Go on show me why they fear you, because I don't give a fuck"

Robin dropped the pouch he still held and grabbed her other arm, he pushed her up against a nearby wall and trapped her body with his. Raven's breath hitched in her throat and Robin smirked down at the woman "I'll teach you to respect me even if I have to force you. You can't escape me nor can you kill me"

She pushed forward but to no avail he did not relent his hold on her "get off of me you sick..."whatever she was going to say was sucked from her lips with his own lips. The kiss was aggressive and bruising. Her nails dug into her palms from the intensity of her struggle against him.

Robin pulled away from her and was amused to see her panting and her lips swollen. He then threw her on the floor and her head hit the floor hard. Raven's breath was knocked out of her and before she could do anything else he dropped onto his knees and leaned forward taking hold of her dress and hiking the material up her legs "I should just get it over with and throw you out like I do with so many women. I should just rip away that virginity of yours and make you understand that you are insignificant, you might have been a princess in your planet, but you are in mine. Never in my life have I dealt with someone as stubborn as you" his hands caressed her legs and Raven watched with teary eyes as he spoke his harsh words "you are nothing but a fucking little girl that needs to be taught a lesson, one which I'm happy to provide"

She let out a small whimper and he knew it wasn't from pleasure but from disgust or maybe even fear. He didn't want to be so rash or harsh with her, but what if she really was trying to kill him? He had no way of knowing unless she told him other wise "please let go of me"

"So she begs to be let go after knowing that I have found out her plan to destroy me. I don't think I want to do that" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers pulling at the lower lip. She was trembling and Robin for a minute regretted what he was doing "I own you" he whispered on her lips "you are mine"

_please. _

He looked her in the eyes "what did you say?"

She turned her face to the side refusing to look at him anymore "fuck you bastard" Robin chuckled and with his hands ripped the dress from the collar down. Her eyes widened even more and she turned her face to face him. Their eyes searched the other and he only grinned.

"Beautiful" he whispered as he leaned down placing tiny kisses down her throat and chest. Raven wanted to push him off wanted to do anything to keep him far away from her.

_Why? Why?_ Robin pulled away from her "are you going to keep talking in my head? I hate it if you must know"

"It's not my doing. I don't know why you are listening to what I'm thinking, I hate that I have started to bond with someone like you" she spat.

He sat on his heels and gave her a hurt look "someone like me? What is that supposed to mean?"

She tried to put the dress back together so that her semi-nude body was covered somehow. She sat down and faced him "someone who is willing to force himself on the woman that might very well be his promised one. But you earthlings know nothing about being loyal, respectful and caring. All you think about is your own needs. I bet you have raped countless girls and probably fathered many little ones. Is this how you show how powerful you are? By being a rapist, a sadist a fucking heartless..." Robin didn't know what came over him but his hand rose and slapped her.

Her face whipped the other way and his shaky hand rose to touch the delicate cheek. She let the tears drop and his hand on her cheek wiped them away. Raven turned to look at him in the eyes and could see for the first time a hurt look, sadness and shame. He leaned forward and placed his forehead to hers and ever so gently wiped her tears "you know nothing. Women are very precious to me and as I once told you I don't force myself on them. I had no intention on doing this to you either. As of today you no longer exist to me" he pulled away and stood up. Her eyes did not want to return to their normal size, they were wide and she didn't quite get what he was saying.

"What?"

He stopped as he was about to enter the bathroom once more "you will stay in this bedroom because you will be safe, but as for me you are nothing, no one. You don't exist anymore and I can return to being my rational self. You only complicate things any ways" he slammed the door close and Raven sighed in relief. But was he seriously going to leave her alone?

Was she no longer something he wished to conquer? If so then why did it hurt her?

* * *

Two days later Raven paced back and forth in the room. She was a woman of the wild, that needed to be outside with nature. She was becoming agitated and very snappy. If she wasn't let out of the room in the next hour someone was going to pay, namely Richard.

She sat on the floor lotus style and decided that it was time for her meditation. With everything that was going on she had forgotten to meditate and figured that this lack of mediation was responsible for her memories returning.

Richard. The name alone made her angry, but somewhere deep inside her she felt something else. What was that something, she did not know or understand. Raven wriggled her eyebrows in annoyance. She was supposed to be meditating not thinking about that man. Ever since that night where he almost took her and then denied her existence she had been extra snappy. To make it even worse he would sleep in another room and she had a hard time falling asleep. Damn that bastard, what hold did he have on her?

* * *

Robin had been reading papers upon papers, but his mind did not let go of Raven. She had a powerful hold on him and he did not know how or why. The fight they had was still ever present and he wished he could have taken it back. He really had no intention on hurting her, but he wanted to scare her enough to tell him what she had put in her drink. It was scary for him to think that the woman he sort of felt something for could potentially be a threat to him. However, he felt attracted to her defiance, to her rudeness to her opposition to his every demand. Those words she had said to him hurt more than any weapon anyone could have used against him.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at his door and he stood up forgetting Raven for a moment. Upon opening the door Logan greeted Robin "Sir, the pod that was supposed to land in about three days will be landing in a day an a half actually"

Robin grew concerned because the trajectory time of landing was supposed to be later in the week and now it was going to land in just shy of two days "it increased it's velocity while entering the atmosphere?"

Logan nodded "yes, perhaps they are in need of medical assistance or something of the likes"

"Have the guards be alert. If they increased their speed that fast there is no telling what they will do next. I'll gather everyone later today to have a discussion on the next course of action to be taken"

Logan nodded and left the king to his thoughts. He honestly hoped that whoever was on that ship was of no threat to him and his people...oh how wrong he would be proven later.

_Raven...raven._

She knitted her eyebrows together _who are you?_

_Raven I'm coming._

_Why? Who are you?_

_Someone that needs you to return home Raven. Your highness you need to return to our planet._

Raven moaned as an impending headache was starting to develop _I don't understand what you mean._

_Everything will be cleared soon your highness. I will be seeing you soon and then we can return home together and bring Azarath back from the ashes. Do you not want to do this?_

_Please tell me who are you._

_I am the only one who can help you bring Azarath back. _

She shook her head not understanding anything _how did you get into my head? How can you be able to talk to me when I'm..._

Robing moaned in pain and placed a hand to his right temple. The imaginary hold he and raven shared was back up again and he felt as if someone else was trying to break it. Why did it come back up again? And what was going on. He could almost picture someone else in their heads talking and trying to persuade someone into doing something. Was raven alright? He was getting dizzy not used to such immense pain in his head and wobbled a bit. Robin sat at his desk _Your highness we need you to return._ How was that? How can he be talking to Raven? From what Luciano had told Robin about the bonding it was between two people and then when she was able to gain her chakra she could be able to speak with others telepathically. From what Robin knows Raven has yet to receive hers.

He could also feel Raven's sudden nervousness and fear _who are you? Please tell me, how can you speak with me?_

_It does not matter how or why or who I am. All that matters is that I finally found you and I'm never going to let you go._

This angered Robin and the other two felt it through the link. He wanted so desperately to find out what was going on _who is this? Raven who are you taking too?_

The other man allowed both Raven and Robin to sense his anger _you! How dare you speak with the princess? How dare you be so informal? _

_Who the fuck are you?_

_Please stop it. Richard just stop it._

_Is this why you didn't want to be touched? Is it because you already have someone else who will do this? Are you seeing someone else Raven?_

_Stop it. I 'm as confused as you are, so please just don't._

Oh he was angry _Don't what? From what luciano tells me you and I are bonding, so who else are you fooling with? WHAT THE HELL IS YOU GAME?_

_Do not raise your voice to the princess you insolent ruffian. _

_You stay the fuck out of my woman's head or I will have yours on a silver plate._

_STOP IT_ she had enough and gave out a loud scream. Robin stood up and ran out of his office in need to be by her side.

* * *

Up on the pod...

The young man too felt the need to rush to his princess's side but because of the fact that they have yet to land he fought against the dire need. He uncurled his legs from their lotus position and opened his eyes to look around him. He spotted Asa mumbling incoherent words and wondered briefly is this was to be his fate as well?

It was a total surprise for him to know that his princess had started a bonding ritual with another male that was not from their planet. This meant that all the hard work he had put into finding her and trying to persuade her would be in vain.

From the shadow a figure came out and chuckled darkly "still trying to reach that little princess Areis?

Areis stood from the cold metal floor and stared the man down "yes father or is it a bad thing? I mean you did tell me that I would be able to claim her as mine once we landed on this dirty planet" the man raised a gloved hand and ruffled his son's dark hair making the young man back away a bit.

"My son, you very well know that the power of Azarath lies within the royal family. Now that Asa is of no use to use neither is Kyoshi or should I say King Kyoshi. But I was right in having you train to find the princess's unique aura and then have you try to get her to bond with you. I see it is progressing, soon she will be yours and so will the power of Azarath"

Aries didn't want to let his father know that Raven already started to bond with another, but he had a hold on their link and as long as he could keep her tied to him then he would be able to get her someway and claim her. Then when the time was right he would dispose of his 'father' and things in Azarath would be as they should "yes Father as you predicted"

* * *

Robin and Raven stood face to face. She was equally confused as the king before her and didn't know what to say. He had come into the room and found her on the floor clutching her head in pain. After he ran to the bathroom and got her a glass of water, he helped her to her feet and demanded to know who that other man was. She had no idea and he was fuming. He ringed for a maid and told them to bring Kyoshi and Luciano to the room as soon as possible, so now they waited.

Kyoshi and Kori entered the room holding hand and Raven smiled. She was glad the two of them found each other and now they would be together. She ran to her brother hugging him tightly "Kyoshi something strange happened" he pulled back to look into his younger sister's eyes.

"What is it Raven?"

Robin cleared his throat demanding that they pay him attention as if he was a child asking his mother not to ignore him "well a man was talking to raven"

Kyoshi didn't quite get it but kori giggled knowing that her king was jealous "A man?"

Raven took in a deep breath while glaring at the idiot "Look Kyoshi I was meditating when someone who is not my promised one or the person I've chosen to bond with entered my mind and linked with me. And to make it worse Richard here linked with the both of us as well"

Robin snorted "you make it sound like you are disappointed that I intruded in your conversation. Does this mean I was right about you fooling around with another while denying me?"

She fisted her hands and raised them to her face "I will punch you so hard if you imply once more that I'm sneaking around whoring myself to another man"

Robin laughed "I like to see you try little girl" Kyoshi and Kori both laughed. Their quarrels of love was amusing to watch. Kori had visited raven a few nights prior and had learned that the king and her friend were in bad terms. She concluded that both were suffering from some sexual tension as well as trying to deny that they indeed did love each other.

She walked up to Raven and placed a hand to her shoulder "please let just calm down and talk about what is going on, okay?" both Robin and Raven crossed their arms over their chest and glare the other way.

Kyoshi sat down and shook his head "okay, now will you two explain what is going on?"

Robin decided to speak and told them what he had been a part of, soon raven took over and told her side of the story. Luciano had entered the room in time to hear the story and was confused as the young couples before him. They all waited for the old man to say something.

"This is very strange. In all the years I've lived I have never known or heard of one of our own to bond with two beings at the same time. This is very strange and rare. Lady Raven you might have the answer to this"

She pointed a finger to herself "Me? But I'm as confused as you and everyone else is"

the old man smiled softly "of course. But could you tell me if this is the first time it has happened?"

Raven nodded "yes, I mean with this person. But I've been able to speak with Richard or at least he has been able to hear me"

the old man stood "I don't know what else to offer you as an answer, but my lady you started your bonding with his highness and it very well be the safest thing to do"

Robin spoke up "what is?"

"That she and you finalize your bonding. What if this person is trying to harm the princess? What if it's _Slade_?" at hearing that name all but Kori frowned or had a hunted look. Robin knew of this slade through Raven's memories of him and from what the Azarian males told him, but even so he felt a hate towards the man.

Raven fisted her hands in annoyance and spoke through clenched teeth "so...he and I" she pointed to Robin "have to finish our bonding...which means that I have to..." she blushed and became nervous "to give myself to him?"

Luciano and Kyoshi nodded while kori held back a knowing look. She also suppressed a giggle because Raven didn't know what she was missing out on. Raven spare her king a look and found him not looking at her or any of them for that matter. That was odd and she was sure that he would be happy to know that he could have his way with her. He stood up and the others watched him "well that was great and all but I refuse to finish my bonding with her"

They all gasped and Kyoshi stood "what? Why?"

Robin stretched his hands over his head "well, this is a matter that only miss Raven and I have dealt with. She knows that I no longer wish to be with her"

Luciano cleared his throat "But sire if you don't finish the bonding then something might happen to Raven or yourself"

Robin shoved his hands into his pocket "That's not my concern anymore, you see Raven here has been really adamant about not being with me, so it was a matter of time before I decided that I didn't need her. So I could careless about her predicament. Now if you all will excuse me I have a date with a lovely black haired beauty" with that he walked out leaving three stunned people and a very pissed off Raven.

Luciano looked from the door to his princess "Lady Raven what shall we do?"

She stood up "oh I know his little plan. He wants me to beg and Raven Roth does not beg. But he and I will finish this bonding and he will pay for mocking me" a lamp beside her bed exploded and the others jumped from their seats and were flabbergasted.

In her mind she heard Robin chuckling and she was positively livid _don't mess with me Richard or you will learn that I can be just as bad as you._

_I look forward to it my little bird._ He whispered back.

* * *

OHHH hey there...so what do you think? Areis...what does he really want? and maybe you all might give me a little help on the story on what you would like to happen soonnnnnn...later all.


	6. Landing

Chapter six

Title: Landing

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N...hello my friends...Well here is another chapter that i just finished this morning. Had to take advantage that i didn't have school. Anyways...there is a part that's a little hot for some of you that wanted some sexual confrontation between the birds. But sorry no bonding yet. I think i want to really make it as impossible as i can because it makes it a lot more interesting to see how each will try to get with the other. Also the title is Landing...now what does that imply? Hehe...yes Areis and Robin come face to face. Tell me if you like this chapter or if i should fix it, but fixing it means taking longer to upload...you let me know. Later.

* * *

Robin did not close his eyes as sleep tried to overtake his body. Oh no, he was still very livid about Raven and that mysterious man that inside their heads, that was in a way invading their bond. THEIR bond. He sneered and shifted again on the bed only to make the woman next to him murmur in her sleep.

He wished with all his might that it was raven whose soft body was pressed to him, he wished it was her that would scream his name in the throws of passion. But no, he had the perfect opportunity at finally having her and what does he do..._I fucking leave that's what._ He rose from the bed and walked over to the large window in the room. The moon was shining brightly and it gave his lands an eerie glow. He turned to the woman on the bed and scowled, she was a fucking snorer and he didn't have time to be in her presence.

Dressing quickly Robin walked out of the room and decided that a stroll through the garden would be a great idea.

* * *

Luciano was worried. He did not want his princess to be put in any kind of danger, thus the reason why he had been asking the guards to tell him whatever move the king was making. A guard rushed to the old man in the kitchen and told him that the king was taking a night stroll through the south garden. Luciano thanked the young guard and rushed to Raven's room (mind you it is Robin's room too).

Raven as well as robin could not find sleep easy. She was thinking about what Luciano suggested they do, yet the King refused her. Okay, maybe she had a big part on the reason why he didn't want her anymore. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "Stupid jerk. Now he's making me want him...I hate that bastard. Oh crap I can't sleep" she threw the sheets over the bed and decided to go the bathroom and splash water on her face.

Just as she was going to enter there was a knock and the door opened "Luciano what are you doing here this late?"

The old man bowed apologetic "my lady the king he is in the south garden taking a stroll. Perhaps you should talk with him and fix whatever it is that you both are fighting about" Raven fixed the old man with a glare and he nervously moved back a bit.

"If he doesn't want anything to do with me, neither do I Luciano" she walked over to the window and looked up at the sky.

"Please Raven I don't want anything to happen to you. What if this man is dangerous?" Raven sighed and walked towards the closet picking her cloak and placing it on "thank you"

"Oh shut up Luciano, if you weren't so dear to me I would have kicked you so hard" the old man laughed and both made their way out towards the garden.

* * *

The night air was cool and felt exceptionally great against his heated skin. His hair and clothes rustled in that air and it made him take in deep breaths. Why couldn't her image disappear from his mind? How was it that each could enter each other's minds without warning? Did she get a mental picture of what had transpired just a few minutes ago?

He shrugged, why should he care?. The witch didn't want to be with him out of her own accord so why should he care the least if she knew he slept with another? It hurt his pride and ego to know that she would only bed him in order to protect herself and the others from whoever the man in her head was. He really desired her, his body aching to be with hers, yet he did not cease the chance that was presented to him earlier.

Robin was a man that needed to feel many emotions both mentally and physically, the reason why he wanted her to willingly give herself to him because she really wanted to was a top priority to him. Women that he picked sometimes were scared to sleep or to deny him when he picked them, but after a talk with them and telling them that he really didn't want to just fuck them, all of them would go on and sleep with the king. Many wanted to return to his bed but were sad to learn that he usually never slept with the same woman twice. Kori being the exception because she had been the only woman he had taken to bed as a virgin.

Robin admitted to himself that it was the fact that he was the only man to have slept with her at the time that made him want to seek her again and again. It was as if she was supposed to be bedded by only him. Now that changed. She was 'mated' as Kyoshi and Luciano put it and he was falling for the ice princess named Raven. And boy was he falling fast and hard.

So engrossed in his musings that he failed to sense the presence behind him and failed to feel arms wrap around his middle. He almost panicked "My lord why are you out of bed?"

He relax in the hold but became disgusted "what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave the room and wanted to know if there was anything that I could do for you"

Robin pulled away from the woman and turned to face her "Isabel..." whatever he was going to say was lost on his lips the minute she kissed him.

She pulled back smiling "come to bed my lord. It is getting rather cold and I can warm you up" her husky voice, her revealing nightgown did little to arouse the king. He was picturing a lavender headed woman with equally lavender eyes. Her small lips alluring and beckoning him to bed.

Isabel grinned as she watched the king ogle her. She was proud of her body and would use it to get him to bed once more. Maybe if she was lucky enough she could get him for herself every night. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts "I'm getting chilly here my lord. Care to warm me up?"

He was about to say no when a figure in the distance caught his interest. He noticed how her hands clenched and her eyes gave him one of her looks. He smiled seductively and leaned forward taking Isabel's lips with his. The woman gave a moan worthy of the kiss and her hands dropped to his backside pulling the king closer to her.

Raven went slack jag as she watched _his majesty _kiss the woman with everything he had. It shouldn't have bothered her, really he was free to do as he pleased. But why did she feel a sudden urge to rip the woman's hair off...to...dare she say it...tell the woman that Richard was hers. It was maddening and she didn't know why she felt the anger rise.

As she watched them she did not realize how a nearby green bush was being surrounded by a dark aura and failed to notice as it headed towards the couple nor did she realize that her eyes were encased in a black sort of veil. Unsuspecting of what was heading their way Robin let his hands grope the woman to give his Raven a neat show.

The couple sprang apart when they felt something hit them and dirt flew to their hair and faces. Isabel gasped as the king was on the group and a green bush seem to be attacking him. She held a confusing gaze and tried to pry the bush from her king. Tried being the key word. As Raven clenched and unclenched her hands the bush kept on pounding into Robin's head. He placed his hands on his face to try and protect himself.

_That'll show that bastard._

_Oh so this is your doing?_

She gasped after hearing him in her mind and then her eyes turned back to their original state. The bush stop its attack on Robin and he tried to get up.

"My lord are you alright?" he swatted the girl's hand from him and he stalked over to Raven taking hold of her arm.

She didn't fight him nor did she pay him attention "what the hell was that about? What the fuck are you trying to pull here?"

Raven pushed him away from her "it was your fault"

"Oh don't turn this shit around and blame me. I did nothing to you"

_yeah you did. _She thought to herself, but didn't want to admit it. She was hoping that he didn't hear that thought.

"How?" oh wrong he did hear it.

Raven fixed her cloak and then brushed her hair behind one ear "nothing. I don't even know what happened either. My apologizes sir" she mocked bowed and then turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't" he spun her around and shoved her back against a nearby tree. Isabel watched as her king and a woman talked. She walked up to them.

"My lord is this girl giving you trouble?" she looked at Raven up and down and then concluded that this was the woman that everyone talked about around the castle. She wasn't such a big deal she surmised.

Raven glared at the woman for her obvious displeasure of seeing raven "yes my lord am I giving you trouble?" hissed the dark beauty whose glare did not waver one bit from the woman. Isabel felt a little bit intimidated because the woman had an aura about her that demanded respect.

Robin was inwardly laughing at the show being put before him. It seemed that his dark beauty was a little put off with the fact that he was with another woman. _Good_ he thought. Ignoring the sudden happiness that swell within him Robin turned his head to Isabel while still holding onto his woman.

The king gave Isabel a look "wait for me in my room. I will be there shortly after I deal with this child" Isabel nodded happily before bouncing away from the birds. Raven began to struggle after his remark about her youthfulness.

"Quit fighting me wench you are too weak" Raven bared her teeth at the king and he chuckled "oh the little girl has sharp teeth. What's next? Sharp claws?" he threw his head back in laughter while Raven breathed in and out trying to calm down. This clown was really going to drive her crazy.

"Let me go"

"No"

"I said let me go" she shouted at him

"And I said no, not until you tell me why you are here? Why you interrupted us?"

She chose not to tell him of course and that made him angrier. How can this woman drive him so mad with anger? Rage? Playing her game he released her and turned around walking further into the garden. Raven was puzzled at his attitude and decided to follow the king. Oh hell she had to convince him to finish their bond, but there will be no begging on her part.

She didn't know where he was heading, but she knew she had to follow him. Their conversation about their bonding had to be discuss sooner or later. She hated the idea of having to bond with this man, but as the days had passed she had noticed a strange desire to know him. But she hid it behind her mask of indifference and hate. What was it about him? He was rude, perverted, sometimes an asshole and snappy. So why would someone like Raven want to get to know the man?

The sound of running water alerted her to a nearby stream or lake. She wasn't sure as to what king of body of water it was but it was there. She watched as Robin stopped in his track and then ran to hide behind a tree. Curious as to his odd behavior she walked up to him and was almost going to walk passed him to see what was it that made him hide. His arm shot out and grabbed her bringing her back to press to his chest.

"Shh or they will hear us" Us? Who was this us? Then she heard soft voices and sounds. What was going on? Was someone being hurt?

Robin slowly moved them so they could see what was going on. Raven's eyes widened at the scene before her. A couple in a passionate embrace explored each other's mouths. Their activity seemed innocent to the untrained eye, but as they watched their passions began to escalate. The man had the woman pinned to the ground while he lavished her skin with wet kisses. Raven wanted to turn away and leave them to their private affairs, but she found her body not moving away from Robin or the scene. Something about seemed so alluring.

The man was whispering things to the woman and she arched her back. His hands roamed over her body and she was saying 'yes' constantly. His hand began to caress the woman's right breast eliciting a moan from the already horny woman. Their legs were getting wet from the soft waves that splashed against the river bank and that did not deter them from their fun.

Robin was enjoying what he was seeing. It was odd, but it was getting him turned on hearing the woman moan as her lover's ministrations grew. Raven was frozen on the spot not knowing what to really do, but her eyes were soaking in all of the activity and she felt her stomach come to life with something akin to fire. She became light-headed and her legs were getting weak. This surprised her because she did not understand why her body was reacting to the couple.

The man picked the woman up and both Robin and Raven could see that they were only in their underwear, but soon frantic digits rid them of that and the couple walked into the water. Raven didn't know what the man's hand was doing moving downward, but Robin knew that the woman was in for a good time.

She watched as the man's hand disappeared underneath the water and soon begin to move up and down. The woman threw her head back and her lips parted while the man took advantage and took a nipple into his mouth.

Raven didn't know why there was a sudden heat pooling around her privates or why there was a frantic need for her to vocalize what she was feeling. She didn't know that watching this couple was making her body turn itself on. Robin too was getting turned on and he subconsciously lowered his arms down Raven's arms his fingertips gracing the curve of her breasts.

She shivered as she felt his touch and wanted to feel that again but her mind was on the couple. The woman in the lake screamed as her climax hit and both Raven and Robin had their attention back on the couple. The man lifted the woman out of the water and walked over to their clothes and deposited her on them. She quickly turned the tables around and had him pinned underneath her and mouthed something that neither bird could understand. But as she lowered herself down the man's body Robin knew what was to come. Raven took in the sight of the man before her and she let her eyes widened as she took sight of his privates.

Kyoshi and Luciano had told her the mechanics behind sex, but she had never truly been one to know what occurred when the art was preformed. She had taken a glimpse of Robin's penis and freaked because it had been the first time seeing such a thing, and seeing again in another male she was freaking once more. Robin's had been big she noted at the time but she didn't know that it could get as big as the one she was seeing currently. Did her king's penis get that big as well?

A small blush covered her cheeks and she realized without a doubt that she wanted to see his once more. The woman began to go down on her lover and Raven's breath hitched and the warm feeling she had earlier intensified.

Robin fought against the moan that was threatening to slip past his throat but he held it tight. The woman was well endowed and he could picture himself as the man. How it made him want to fuck any woman senseless right now. He took notice that his own woman was fascinated and probably turned on as well.

Raven's eyes clouded over with lust and a hunger that wanted to be fed. Why was watching these lovers mate made her want to do the same with the idiot? Her breath was coming out short and Robin grinned. His hands raised and began a slow trail up her arms. She shivered again and he leaned forward kissing the back of her neck wanting to see if she would push him.

Instead she leaned back more into his frame and a content sigh escaped her lips. His moves became bolder and Robin took grasp of her breast in his palms. She arched her back pressing her orbs to his warm palms and Robin grinned. She was responsive, but this did not mean that he was going to fall at her feet. Oh no.

Raven's eyes were closing with ecstacy and the warm feeling pooling in her privates was becoming wet. She let one of her hands go to that part wondering if she was menstruating. When she pressed on it she moaned louder. That had never happened before.

_What was that? It felt so goooood. _She placed her hand on her junction again and it made her want to keep touching herself.

Robin looked over her shoulder and saw what she was doing. So the little minx was really excited with what was going on. No problem, she wanted to be touched she would be touched. He swiftly turned her around in his hold and then lowered her to the ground. Her cloak acting as a makeshift blanket. She let her eyes opened slightly to watch what he was doing. He began to hike the dress up and suddenly remember that day when he was cruel to her. Shaking his head of the thoughts he continue to hike it up revealing her silky underwear.

"What...what are you..going to do?" she asked breathlessly. The sounds coming from the couple were still working on her arousal and Robin leaned forward not doing anything but looking into her eyes.

"You'll like this" he whispered to her before his fingers pressed to her sacred part. She moaned and lifted her hips to have more contact with his hand. He began to rid her of the intrusive silky underwear and Raven lifted her hips to help him with it. Oh she was very responsive indeed.

"I don't...I'm not too sure about this...Richard I.." he gave a hard yank and the panties were on the ground next to her and the cool air assaulted the sensitive area. She gasped in both surprise and elation. Robin leaned down making sure their eyes were still locked.

"Let me help you, you need this trust me" she was about to say something when he took hold of her womanhood and she let out a gasp loud enough to draw attention. Luckily the other couple was so into their lovemaking that they probably could miss an earthquake.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hands frantically pulled at the top of her dress. This was an experience worth reliving in her opinion. Her pants and moans grew louder and that only made Robin increase his assault on her. He had wanted this for so long and here he was doing it, well more like pleasuring her.

Raven felt something building up and she had the need to let it out. But how or when...Robin could feel her body tensing up ready to give out soon. He redoubled his effort so he could let her start her climax faster. When he knew she was about to do it he stopped and Raven groaned in frustration. So close she could feel it and then he stopped.

He stood up and dusted his pants from the dirt and watched as she kept on panting. Oh the big smile that was on his face was would never disappear from his face. She could not understand what the hell was going on but she needed him to finish "what...happened?" she asked breathlessly. Her need was trying to burst out of her and he was smirking down at her.

"Wish I could be of help but Isabel is waiting for me. See you around" he turned around to leave.

Her eyes widened "Wait" she yelled and Robin stopped not turning "Wait" she said in a small voice. He could hear her sitting and trying to fix herself "why? Why did you do this and then not finish?" her voice sounded like it was full of tears...

Robin shrugged "payback is a bitch Raven, you deny me so I deny you. I suggest you go to bed Raven my guards might confuse you for a trespasser and then hurt you" he didn't spare her a glance he didn't bother to do anything but walk away. If he had stopped and turned to her he would have seen the tears that spilled out of her eyes and would have seen when the pain his dismissal caused her.

Raven buried her face in her hands and wept. She was frustrated not only because her body demanded release but because sadly she realized that she was falling for the king. Taking deep breaths Raven stood up and fixed her dress. She turned to see the couple from earlier cuddling and tenderly kissing. A pang of jealousy and hurt shot through her body and she ran to the shelter of her room seeking solitude.

* * *

Areis felt a pain shoot through his body and then settle in his head. Raven was in pain and he could feel it. He wanted so desperately to go to her and comfort her the way she needed to be comforted. He slammed his hands on the cold metal floor as the frustration of not being there with her grew. They were going to land in a matter of thirty hours and he couldn't wait to find his princess.

* * *

Robin could not fall asleep. A pain kept him up and he knew without a doubt that Raven was the one in pain. Why should she be in pain? She had been denying him from the start and that hurt him very much, but she never said anything about it. So why should he care? But he did that was just it and Isabel wanted to know what was wrong with him. He went to his study and that's where he spent the rest of the night.

In the morning Robin asked for Raven and Isabel to eat breakfast with him in the dinning room. The palace staff and others were baffled by the fact that two of the Lord's women were going to sit at his table and eat with him. Luciano was pissed that the cooks were talking about raven as if she were a common whore and he set them straight telling them who she really was. At first they laughed, but seeing that the old man rarely spoke a lie they believed him. That truth was quickly spreading around the castle like gun powder.

Raven first refused to eat breakfast with them but then decided against that. If he thought that he had broken her then he was going to get another thing coming to him. She dressed in one of the finest dresses that were in the closet and pulled her long hair into a neat ponytail. All in all she looked very innocent yet alluring.

She walked into the dinning room and found Isabel sitting on Robin's lap. His eyes were trained in her and Raven didn't look away. She was a stubborn one and she would show him not to mess with her. Raven stood before a chair and he whispered something in Isabel's ear. The woman looked up and narrowed her brown eyes on the woman before her. Sure the new woman was cute for her king but Isabel knew she was better at what she did. She got off of his lap and walked over to a chair next to him sitting herself down.

Robin stood and motioned for one chair which was close to his "have a seat" she chose a chair at the end of the table which would leave enough space between them. He wanted to scream at the woman for being so...ugh..he couldn't even know what to call her. Robin finally took notice of how she was dressed and found he really liked the way she looked.

"I will be leaving towards the outskirts of the city today. I wont be back for a few hours" Isabel placed a hand onto of his on the table.

"Do not worry my king I will be waiting for your return" she gave him a sweet smile and he returned it. He then turned to the quiet raven. Servants entered the dinning room and began to serve the trio. Most of the servants gave Raven strange stares but she noticed none of it since her head was lowered. She felt faint and there was a pain in her chest that grew the more she watched Richard and the woman touch or smile at each other.

_Why does it still hurt? Why is happening?_

Luciano watched from near the doors as the king and 'the woman' he chose talked idle chat and as his princess placed a hand to her chest. She was fighting back tears he just knew it. But this wasn't like his princess. She was high strong and stubborn, so what had happened the night before? He was sure that if the King and the princess had a few hours to talk they would have fixed whatever problem it was that they had.

Robin lifted his head from his meal and looked at raven once more. She was unusually quiet and not touching her meal. Logan and Stone walked into the dinning room and asked to be forgiven for interrupting "it's alright, what's the matter?"

Logan spoke up "the pod is going to land in an hour" Raven looked up as she heard the conversation. Robin stood up abruptly and made the women and servants look on curiously.

"And you knew of this since when?"

Stone scratched the back of his head "we just learned of this. The science department was trying to find out where is it going to land now"

"And where is that?"

Logan combed his hair with his hand "it is about a mile away from here actually. We just thought you wanted to know" Robin nodded and began to walk away when Raven lifted from her chair making it fall.

She placed a hand to her head and moved back _I'm coming my princess_

_stop it. Who are you?_

_You will learn of my identity soon once I land in an hour. My lady please do not feel any more pain I will take it all away. _

_I don't...what do you want? _

The others watched as her face took on painful expressions and she shook her head many times. What was wrong with the woman? Robin just had a suspicion that it had to do with that man. He tried to concentrate and maybe find out if he could get into her head. Unfortunately that was a total bummer.

_I want to help you my princess and in the process we could get our home planet back. Do you see now that I just want what's best for us._

_Tell me your name please_

_come to me and you will know._

_But where will you be?_

_I'm landing nearby. Seek me with your mind._

Robin walked up to her and waved a hand before her face "Raven?"

_Alright. I will seek you._

Robin shook her and she seemed to snap out of it. When she saw his hands on her she pulled away and began to walk out of the dinning room. Robin waved Logan and stone out "I'll catch you both in a minute" they said yes and left the room. Isabel was fuming and wanted to find out what was going on.

Raven slowly made her way to her room thinking about the man that was linking with her. He didn't feel like someone she should fear, but he wasn't trustworthy either. But what did she have to lose anyways? So she made up her mind and decided that she would sneak out and seek him. Robin came up behind her and pushed her against the wall startling the young woman "it was him wasn't it?"

She smirked "oh? Why do you care?"

"I don't give a fuck"

She tapped her chin with her index finger "I beg to differ. I mean you seem very angry right now"

Robin leaned in eating the space between them "if you don't tell me who this man is I will get it out of you someway somehow"

She closed the space between them and glared right into his blue eyes "yes you have a way of getting things out of people. Whoever this man is I will not tell you"

"You are playing with fire Raven and you know what happens with fire?" their noses were touching now, their breaths mingling.

She rubbed her nose with his "I get burn right? If this man is the fire I don't think I will mind getting burned" she pushed passed him and walked into her room. Robin glaring at her retreating form all the way. Isabel watched from around the corner of the hallway and she fisted her hands, she would not lose her king.

* * *

The pod landed and the guards surrounded it with weapons raised. Robin held onto a weapon hiding underneath his cape in case he had to get involved in the fight. It was strange, but he felt as though something familiar was inside that ship but could not place it. The waiting was making everyone edgy and Robin was a few seconds away from snapping away at the ship's inhabitant to come out already.

Raven sneaked out of the palace following a familiar feeling. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she knew she was going the right way. Her body however was torn between seeking Richard for some strange reason and continuing the present path she was heading.

Richard...how she had enjoyed what they had done, but seeing him with that woman had actually stirred in her pain and jealousy. She never imagined that she would feel such way but she did. She crossed the woods she was walking through and came to a clearing. She could see the palace guards and her brother was among them. She then could see Richard in the middle of his men. The ship was a few yards away and she could tell that it was similar to the one she and her brother along with luciano had stolen. Her eyes widened, these people might just be from her planet, or they could be enemies.

Thinking that she was in danger she lifted her hood and placed it over her head. She would not let anyone see her. Raven watched as the pod began to open and she noticed that guards raise their weapons. She ran towards her brother taking chance that they were too engrossed in watching the ship's door open. Pulling on his sleeve "Kyoshi we have to get out of here"

He looked down at his sister "what are you doing here?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Let's go Kyoshi. Don't you remember our own pod. This is similar what if this is Slade's ship?"

Kyoshi narrowed his eyes "then I will avenge our family and our planet. I will not leave, but you should"

She shook her head repeatedly "please Kyoshi we have to get far away from here" Robin stepped forward to see who the aliens were and everyone else watched him make his approach.

Areis stood tall, head held high and shoulders squared. He was finally going to see his princess. His father stood behind his son and smirked at all the earthlings that were looking at them expectantly "My son make your big entrance and take what's yours"

Areis did not turn to his father, he was busy scanning for his princess. He knew she was there his link telling him so _where are you my princess? Come to me._

Raven tried to look around the sea of guards. She dropped her brother's sleeve and walked forward. Kyoshi didn't know what to make of his sister's sudden move and decided to follow her. She pushed the guards away from her and was soon standing near Robin. He didn't acknowledge her because his attention was on the new 'guests' before him. When Raven's eyes locked with that of the blue ones of Areis she gasped.

_It's you...I some how know it's you._

Areis smiled "I have found you my princess"

Robin looked to his right to see Raven standing there "what are you doing here? How did you get out?" she like before ignored him and moved forward only to have her hand snatched by Robin. She looked up at him "are you crazy? You don't even know these people" he snapped. He was worried that they would harm her and she just stood there.

Raven snatched her hand back and turned to see Areis moving towards them "it's him" was all she said before she broke out into a run and Robin began to shout for her to come back.

Kyoshi ran to catch up with his sister and so did Robin. Areis met her half way and in a sudden need to have her close brought her into his arms into a warm embrace. Robin stopped his trout towards the duo when he watched the embrace. Raven and this man knew each other? He felt a strange pain in his chest and then his head. What was going on? Something about him was familiar.

"My princess I have found you" Raven had been a little surprised at the action of his embrace, but once in his arms she felt strangely warm and safe.

"Who are you? Let my sister go" both turned to see Kyoshi arm raised and looking at them with a guarded look "I said let go of her"

Areis did as told and released Raven. He then dropped to one knee a hand to his chest "My lord, My king it has been long since we last seen each other. I hope you still remember this friendly face"

Kyoshi dropped his arm to his side "who are you? Stand"

Areis again did as told and his eyes locked with that of his king "it is I my lord, Areis. Son of Ashei and Hijai. They served your father and mother for years. Do you not remember me?"

Raven and Kyoshi both gasped. This was a young boy who lived in their palace and the son of two very loved workers "Areis? Is that you?" The man nodded and Kyoshi brought him into a friendly hug.

"My lord?"

"It has been long since I've been in the presence of another Azarian. And to think that you made it out okay Areis. Where is your father?" both broke apart from the embrace.

Robin had enough, his jealousy was increasing the more the man stood near his Raven and now that Kyoshi seemed to be happy to see this stranger it meant that Raven was not going to be moving away any time soon "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but I would like to know what is going on"

The trio turned to the king of earth and Raven scowled. He always had to ruin the moment, she smiled wickedly and took Areis's hand and walked forward "Lord Richard, this is Areis and he is another Azarian like myself and brother. I hardly think that he is here to harm anyone and if you would allow it I would like to have him join us. I'm sure you know who he really is by now"

His eyebrow rose not quite getting the last part "what do you mean I know him?"

Areis did understand and grinned "ah I see, My princess this is the other man you have started to bond with. But he is an earthling and hardly qualify to be your bonded mate"

Robin's fist were clenching. If only he could grab Areis and choke him right now "Excuse me?"

Raven sensing an argument decided to end that "it is better that we discuss this once we return to the palace. We don't think it is appropriate for anyone else to hear this"

Hijai finally walked out of the ship and approached his king, kneeling down as his son previously did "My king it has been long" Kyoshi turned to the man.

"Hijai please stand. I'm not your king, you are not in Azarath any more, so please do not trouble yourself with being so formal" the old man stood and looked his king in the eyes.

"It is great to see you once more my king. You have grown into a man. Last I saw you, you were still a child"

Kyoshi nodded "is anyone else aboard Hijai?"

The old man grinned evilly but the young king did not notice. He walked into the ship again and minutes later came out carrying someone. Raven moved forward leaving Areis and Richard glaring at each other though she did not really notice and stood beside her brother "Kyoshi what's the matter?"

"Hijai who is this?" the old man walked closer to the king and princess.

"It is hard to believe that you would have forgotten the lovely face of your promised one" At that kyoshi dropped to his knees with wide eyes and Raven followed trying to comfort her brother.

And no one noticed the glints in the eyes of the newcomers, no one except a very jealous king.

* * *

A/N and that is the end of this chapter...what did you all think? Should i change something? I think it was what i really wanted to see and Next chapter we are going to get a reaction out of Kyoshi and Kori because their relationship might take a plunge...not to worry i love the pairing and will not break them apart whatsoever...Robin and Raven? hehe...Raven will tell him something that will have him fuming and she will suffer the consequences in the form of a bond...but to whom? later.


	7. Problems? Mother's advice

Chapter Seven

Title: Problems

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/n...well hello everyone...I'm so sorry for the delay and i must tell you why. I got my old job back and i've been working 40 hours a week plus going to school at the same time. I'm really exhausted at times and don't have time to do this. I have to tell you that my life is getting very hetic now. Please forgive me for not updating in time and i hope that this chaoter is to your liking. I think it's not the best one but since i'm known for being a cliff hanger bitch i have left one here as well. Sorry...sometimes leaving cliffs can help me write better follow up chapters. Please tell me if you like this. Later.

* * *

Luciano didn't know what to make of the events that had taken place not so long ago. The surprise of knowing that three other azarians had escaped their planet was beyond belief. His king, Kyoshi was seen running into the palace carrying someone and Luciano had feared that his princess was the one who was hurt. He had helped her leave the room thinking that she was on her way to the garden, but was surprised to find out that she had gone somewhere else instead, more precisely to the same place where the kings were.

He had stood outside Kyoshi's room waiting to find out what was going on and was startled to come face to face with Hijai another palace servant. He could vividly remember Hijai and was very upset to know that the man was in the same place as the king and princess.

"_Nice to see you again Luciano" Luciano just clenched his fists "aren't you going to greet me old friend?"_

_Luciano took in a deep breath "all I'm going to ask is, how did you survive?"_

_Hijai smirked and leaned against the wall in the hallway listening to Kyoshi and Areis talking about Asa and also taking notice of the sobs coming from the woman he had met, the pretty one with the red hair. She was a delectable creature "we hid for many months Luciano, and then when we thought it was safe we left in one of those pods. We traveled from planet to planet not knowing where we would be safe" he turned to the door as they heard Kori yell a curse and then slam something. Robin, Raven and Areis all left the room quickly._

_Luciano waited for the three to stop glaring at the door "what was that all about my lady?"_

_Raven smiled sadly "Kori isn't too happy with the idea of having Asa alive and living here with us. And I think I agree with that. She hasn't been with Kyoshi for too long, but they are meant for each other"_

_Robin grinned "just like you and I" everyone turned to him. No doubt they knew he was trying to hint that Areis and Raven could never be._

_Areis laughed wholeheartedly and placed his hand on Raven's shoulder "My lady there is so much we must speak of" grinding of teeth could possibly be heard coming for the enraged king. He did not like the way Areis placed his hand on Raven nor the way his eyes looked at her._

_Raven smiled at Robin because she could see that he was fighting hard not to lash out or do something to Areis...good she thought. Let the bastard feel what she was feeling "oh Areis there is so much that I too want to speak with you about. We should go to my bedroom where we could have privacy"_

"_Absolutely not" their attention was once more on Robin "you will do all the explaining and talking you want but in the meeting room. We all want to know what is going on" he walked up to Raven and took hold of her hand "lets go" he dragged her leaving Areis and the old men staring after him._

Now the old man listened as Areis and Raven talked. His aged eyes were on the king of earth as his hands were gripping the end of the table in a death grip. He chuckled to himself and wondered how long it would take before the king claimed Raven. Areis would at times place his hands atop of hers and that would result in Robin tensing even more. If looks could kill-they once said-Areis would be a dead man three thousand times at this very moment.

"Oh goodness, how did you all manage that?" said Raven as she leaned closer to Areis trying to hear as much as she could, but also planning her little revenge on her 'king'.

Areis smiled that dazzling smile of his and leaned forward "I had an inspiration my princess. I knew I had to find you. The bond we started began just a few weeks ago and I knew I had to come and get you" he brushed a strand of hair back and then let his fingers rest upon her cheek for a while.

"Well since I've also started a bond with her, how are we to decide what happens now?" Luciano was about to talk but Hijai beat him to it.

The old man stood "simple. My son began his courting of the princess before you started yours with her. I say that the princess should pick Areis"

Robin also stood "well of course you would say that since he is your son, but lets not forget that I'm bonding here. Whether or not he was first has no valid point"

Hijai glared at the young king "she is a princess, she's azarian and you are nothing but an earthling. What makes you think that you have any right to be with one of our own and our princess for that matter?"

Robin slammed his hand on the table and Raven quickly stood "Hijai please, this is something that..."

"Stay out of this Raven" she turned her eyes to Kyoshi who entered the room and so did the others.

"Kyoshi?" he strode towards the table with a crying Kori behind him. Her face lowered and this Hijai found amusing "Brother what's the meaning of this?"

He stood before the table while Kori chose to sit "as your older brother and acting king of Azarath, I believe is in our best interest if the bond was continued between both courting males and Raven" the others just watched as Kyoshi spoke and then they all had frowns upon their faces.

"But Kyoshi..." before she could finish her sentence Luciano walked up to Kyoshi and asked him to go outside of the room for a few minutes. There were some things that Luciano wanted to know before the young king did something stupid. The others waited patiently, well everyone except Robin. He wanted to have everyone leave and then take his woman to his chambers.

Luciano stood before Kyoshi "Kyoshi what are you doing?"

He sighed "luciano it's obvious that the king of earth is or is falling in love with my sister, but even so I can not disregard the fact that she is also bonding with Areis. There is no option but to allow them both to court her"

The old man nodded "I understand. This is strange and as much as I would like for her to choose Areis because he is azarian as we are, I much rather she be with Lord Richard"

"But why luciano? Why do you prefer the king over areis?"

The old man waved a hand before him "it's just that it feels safer and even sacred for those two to be together"

"I don't quite follow what you mean Luciano"

"What I mean is that whenever those two are in a room together fighting or not, I get these feelings of security, serenity and hope. I'm an old man and I've seen my share of happy bondings and not so happy ones. But none have ever given me these feelings" with that said they both decided to return to the room.

When they entered both found Raven standing and the other men sitting. Areis and Robin avoiding eye contact. Kyoshi was about to say something when Raven gave him a knowing look and she stopped his words.

"I've made my choice Kyoshi and I will bond with Areis" the men were slack-jagged and some were to retort when she continued "I think it's the best move for all of us here" this was something that was unexpected and everyone was stunned.

Robin clenched his fists, why? Was all he could think...why Raven? "But...but..." the words did not want to come out of his mouth.

"But what?" she snapped "you of all people didn't want to do anything with me anymore. You got yourself another whore. So I think that bonding with Areis is the best choice and lets not forget that we both share a common culture. Not just a culture, but believes, ideas that you care nothing for. To you bonding is just sex, but to us it's more meaningful"

Once again he was at a loss for words. She was right, he did refuse to bond with her and at the beginning he just wanted to fuck her senseless. But he had refused her because he wanted to teach her a lesson, make her beg to him. But things backfired and now he was losing his only chance to a man that he did not trust.

Robin hate it to admit it, but he was truly and utterly falling in love with Raven. Him, the man who did not care about marriage, family or even having a serious relationship was afraid of losing a woman who didn't want anything to do with him. Preposterous Simply horrible "no" was the quiet demand.

She in turn walked up to Areis and placed her hand atop his making him blush and Robin scowl "that's really too bad _my lord_, but this is something that I have decided"

The others could see the tension in the room. They could grasp it if the wish to. Kori was fearing the worst, she having known the king far longer than the others, knew that he was selfish when it came to things that he loved, and for goodness' sake he was in love with Raven. Kyoshi wanted to do something to change the situation, but there was nothing he could do. The bonding could not be forced and since Raven's bonding with these two males was unique he and luciano did not know what to do.

Areis stood up besides his princess and she smiled up at him "I will be your chosen one as it has been written my princess. I'm honored to be the man you wish to bond with"

Robin slammed his chair as he rushed towards the couple "I refuse to accept this. You are my woman Raven, I will not share you or give you up. Sorry to ruin your precious plans, but you are mine" he roared as he approached them slowly. Once before them he made a move to grab her and Areis pulled her behind him.

"How dare you try to touch her" screamed the pissed off azarian "you lowly scum. You filthy low class being"

Robin didn't think twice about his actions and punched Areis squarely in the jaw making the tall man stumble backwards. Raven gasped and was pulled out of the way by Robin, but she pulled away and rushed to the fallen Azarian. This did not go so well with the earth king and he was really going to kick Areis ass.

Luciano and Kyoshi rushed to the king and both held him back "let me go. This is my palace, how dare he insult my status. I'm a king for god's sake. What the fuck is he?"

Hijai wanted to laugh right then and there, but chose to walk to his son and with the help of Raven both helped Areis stand. She walked up to Robin and slapped him "you have no right to be angry"

His eyes widened and they locked into hers "Raven please don't do this. Think about it" the pleading in his voice, the quiet tears were working a number on her. She felt the pain in her chest but chose to ignore it. She had made her decision "raven" he said quietly.

She was about to tell him no when the door to the meeting room opened again and a tall woman walked in. She had a beautiful long dress and her long black hair rested neatly at her back "Richard what is going on? What's all the yelling about?"

Raven felt a moment of jealousy as she saw the woman and then saw as Richard calmed down. Was this another one of his whores? "Mother I'm really sorry for the yelling"

_mother? That's his mother?_

"And what is going on? Who are these people Richard?"

The woman walked up to her son and both luciano and kyoshi let him go. He fixed his clothes as his mother stood beside him looking at all of the people "these are some guests mother, I'm sure the servants have kept you up to date"

"Only that you have taken a new playmate to bed my son" she rolled her eyes as she sighed in annoyance "when will you stop fooling around with these young women and settle down my son?" she touched his cheek and made him look into her eyes "tell me. Your father would be disappointed in you"

Robin stiffened as she spoke of his father. _Yes he would be. But who cares? He didn't listen to me when I told him not to go but he left anyways and got killed. So who cares what he thinks of me._

_Why don't you tell her that then?_

He looked over his mother's shoulder at raven who had her arms crossed _stay out of this. Go to your fucking man and leave me the hell alone. I'm through with you, you fucking...I don't even know what to call you._

_Nice language._

_I mean it raven. Keep your stupid man and leave me alone. I think I can manage without you. And do me a favor and end this fucking bond fast I want you and your man out of my head soon. In fact I want you both to leave my palace tomorrow morning._

_Are...are you serious? _Why did this hurt her so much? He was finally letting her go and she wished that it wasn't so.

_I'm deadly serious. If by morning you are not gone I will place you both under arrest for trespassing into my palace grounds._ Robin looked at his mother once more and kissed her forehead "it's alright mother, I think I'm going to be settling soon. You would love her mother, her name is Isabel and she's very sweet" he took his mother's hand and began to walk out of the room.

"Well I'm really glad my son, I've been trying to get you to marry so that I can have some children running around the palace. I can't wait to have my own grandchildren"

"I can't wait to be a father either mother" with that both exited the room talking about the future. Areis and his father were pleased with the turn of events. Luciano shook his head and Kyoshi was just stunned to silence. Kori who had chosen not to say a word walked up to Raven.

"I hope that this is what you wanted Raven" with that she turned on her heel and left. Not even giving her husband a second glance.

_Isabel? Isabel? What the...I can't believe him._

"Are you alright my princess?" Areis placed a hand around her waist and she looked up at him.

"I'm fine. Kyoshi the king wants us out by tomorrow morning"

Kyoshi looked towards his sister "he does? But he was willing to fight for you Raven"

Sadly that wasn't the truth anymore. She turned around ready to leave "that's not the plan anymore. He told me himself. I'm going back to my room and we will leave tomorrow morning as soon as we can. I'm really drained right now"

* * *

She had walked to the gardens instead and sat right at the spot where Robin had made her feel so hot and bothered. The memories of it all was coming full force. She felt her chest burn with something and realized that she was in pain. The tears ran down her cheeks and she could not stop them. Why had she done that? Why had she decided to bond with Areis? Her sobs attracted the curiosity of a tall woman.

"Are you alright?" Raven looked up with her tear streaked face at Robin's mother who knelt down before the crying woman "why are you sad?" she wiped Raven's tear with her gentle fingers.

"Tha...thank you" she said shakily "I'm fine"

The woman gave her a look "you don't seem fine to me child. Why are you crying?"

"I just feel sad that's all"

"Does this have anything to do with my son and his supposed marriage to this Isabel?"

"What? No what makes you think that?"

The woman laughed "I'm not stupid or blind. I saw the way your face fell when he announced to me that he was getting married. Besides I saw you a few days ago when my son picked you. And Terra has kept me inform. I wanted to know if my son was going to tell me that you were the one that he was talking about"

Raven sighed "you have it all wrong your highness. I'm promised to Areis and I'm perfectly happy"

The queen laughed "if you are this bad at lying then I guess you deserve him. Listen here child I know how you feel about my son and I know how he feels about you. The way you both were starring at each other told me so. Now tell me what's the problem"

Raven didn't want to be rude but this was something that no one else had any business in. Richard made up his mind and so did she "I'm sorry I don't wish to speak about it"

The queen nodded "fine. At least tell me something Raven, do you love this Areis? If not can you love him?"

"How did you know my name?"

The queen rolled her blue eyes "first of all don't answer a question with a question, and secondly I told you I've known about you for quite sometime now. Raven you have been the only woman that my son has taken a serious interest in, so as a mother concerned with the sudden actions my son has taken, will you please think twice before you do something stupid"

This woman was actually talking to her as if she were a child? But who was raven to say anything. This was the first time meeting the mother of the man she was falling for. Yes falling for, because she was and what could she possibly say "I will think about my actions, but I'm afraid that I have given my word and I tend to keep them. My people respect the words of others because it is a sacred agreement. I'm sorry"

The queen smiled at the young woman "I understand. You should get to your room before it gets dark. And my name is Diana by the way" with that the queen stood once more and began to walk away.

"Thank you" raven called out and the queen stopped.

"I want you to thank me when you realize that I was right Raven. I wont accept your gratitude until I know you have made the right choice. See you later" with that she was gone.

* * *

Hijai paced back and forth while his son sat at the bed "you have to make her yours soon Areis. This king will prove to be a problem"

Areis shook his head "the king gave her up father. He is going to wed another"

Hijai turned his angry eyes on his son "have you no brain? This king is still bonding with her. The bond will not break that easily you fool. You have to complete the bond and sever the one they share"

"How am I to accomplish this?"

Hijai smirked "why don't you mess with his head?. I mean Slade taught you how to manipulate the mental state of any being. I'm sure that if you make him do something that will make him look insane and unfit, then the princess is at good as yours"

"Are you sure about this father?"

Hijai chuckled "more than sure. Your uncle knew how to defeat the azarians with it I'm sure that this will work on the king. He is not immortal or immune to it. Get rid of him and make the princess yours. The sooner we have her in Azarath the sooner we could use her to conquer"

Areis didn't really agree with the methods his father was used to but he had to do it "as you wish" the young man stood from the bed and then walked to the center of the room where he dropped into a lotus form and began to chant once his eyes closed.

* * *

Raven laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. So many things had taken place in one day and she was emotionally drained. Richard and Isabel, Isabel and Richard...arrr. Those two alone drained her completely. She closed her eyes and was falling asleep.

Robin walked down the hallway towards raven's room. He had to see her, there was a need that was calling out to him. He was supposed to be angry with her, but his need to soil her was growing. Once in front of her door he twisted the knob and opened it softly. He watched as she closed her eyes and began to take in deep breaths. He had the sudden urge to lick his lips, but more so hers. He did not understand why he wanted her so badly.

Making no noise he closed the door and then turned back to the bed. He took slow steps and began to take his clothes off.

Raven felt the bed move and was about to scream when a hand came upon her mouth. She frantically tried to push the hand away and then realized that a body was atop hers. Her eyes widened and her vision focused to see Robin smirking down at her "you are mine" he said.

Something was wrong she could feel it, this wasn't him but why was he acting like this? She began to trash beneath him "you will always be mine Raven. I'm claiming you. I don't care about the bond I will take you"

_stop it. _She pleaded _this isn't you robin. _She hoped that he was able to hear her. He began to tug at her dress and she knew that this was happening, really happening. Raven tried to knee him but he had his entire body on hers "I will not let him have you Raven" his free hand began to tug at her dress and raven began to moan in protest "stay still I will take you"

Tears ran down her cheeks and she tried to push him aside. This was not robin. She believed him when he said that he would never force a woman to be with him, but what had changed? Was this because she took Areis? Was this her fault? She heard a ripping sound and panic overtook her body.

In a room not too far away from hers Hijai watched as his son chanted away "is it done?"

Areis opened his eyes and smiled "he is in her room as we speak trying to have his way. What now?"

"Now we go to her room pretending to be the heros. When the others come you will tell them that you got to her because of the bond. The king will look like the fool he is and you the hero" both walked over to the door and left, not realizing that a pair of eyes watched them, and a pair of ears heard everything that was said.

* * *

Oohh now what will happen? and who was this person? you get points if you tell me who it is...this is really getting to the point where Robin is going to snap one day and it will be hell. I'm sure you all want to kill Raven right aobut now, but she is right. he really was in it for the sex and when he couldn't get it he wanted her to beg...but i love Robin he is such a hottie...lets see what will happen then. ja ne


	8. The begining of the real bond

Chapter 8

Title: The begining to a real bond

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N hey all i'm back once more...How about i let you know that most of you guessed right...it was funny to see the many people you named...Here is what happened. Enjoy

* * *

Logan could not believe his eyes, nor his ears for that matter. He knew that the conversation that had taken place seconds ago had to do with his King, but what the content was he did not know. He slowly remove the hand he had placed ontop of the mouth of his companion and he was shoved out of the closet harshly. Terra fixed her top and smoothed out her skirt "Gar did they do something to the king?"

He was still in a faraway land when the woman was addressing him "Logan!" he snapped out of it "What do you think that was about?"

"I have no idea Terra, but this is something that will be big. We have to do something" she nodded while still fixing her clothes.

"Leave it to us to try and have a quickie in a closet. Next time I'm going to kill you before I let you pick out the places where we could do something" He wanted to grin and then retort, but he was seriously worried about Robin. Without saying anything more he dashed out of the room with Terra right behind him.

* * *

Robin was in heaven as he kissed the skin on her neck. Raven kept trashing underneath him praying that some sense would come into him. He gave a growl when one of her knees hit his thigh and he pushed down more to keep her from moving.

_Richard please, please not like this._

He continued his assault on her neck and he used one of his hands that was holding her hands down to hike her dress up. Her eyes widened and she needed to stop this. Robin was in a world between knowing what he was doing and not knowing. As if he was having an outer body experience and couldn't explain it.

_STOP IT._ There was a black light that surrounded some of the lamps in the room and lifted them from their spots. The dinning table in the room as well as the chairs were all encased in this light and were scattered around the room.

Her scream and the slamming of the objects had affected him somewhat and he stopped kissing her and lifted to look her in the eyes. There were tears running down her cheeks and he did not understand why. Did she not enjoy being kissed? Did she not want this? In his mind Raven was responsive and willing, but as she laid beneath him he could clearly see that she was afraid.

Robin shook his head numerous times and began to see things clearly. This was not the room he was supposed to be in and this was not what he was supposed to be doing with Raven. As if he had been burned Robin quickly lifted off of her and of the bed. Bringing his hands to his head he began to shake it "what did I almost do?" he asked no one in particular.

Raven took in deep breaths and looked at the ceiling as she laid on the bed. Her breathing was erratic and Robin looked her way. Had he almost done the unthinkable? Had he almost taken her by force? If so, why? He had better control of his body and if anything he had Isabel for that kind of activity "oh god I can't believe what I almost did" he dropped to the floor and pulled at his messy black hair.

Raven sat up on the bed and wiped her tears away "Richard?" she called out to him, but got no response "Richard answer me" again nothing. He could hear her moving on the bed but other then that he remained on the floor pulling at his hair and muttering curses at himself for being such a coward. A gentle touch brought his face upwards and he was looking into the violet eyes of the woman he cared about the most in the world.

"Don't, don't come near me. Please stay back" she knelt down and placed her hand onto his cheek "Raven please I almost..." he didn't want to say it for it would mean that it was real, that he almost had done what he had never thought of.

Her fingers tapped his cheek and then went down to his jaw "it wasn't you. I know something was going on but it wasn't you"

"It was me, it was me..." he broke down the truth of what could have been disastrous hitting him hard. He pulled her into an embrace his face buried under her chin and Raven did the only that came natural, she hugged him tightly brushing his hair with her hand.

"You stopped, that's all that matters" how could she be so comfortable knowing that he almost had her and would have had her had it not been for their link? There were knocks at her door and some screaming.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT PRINCESS?"

Robin was being comforted by her warmth and caresses and they had to come. He growled much like an animal and pulled away from her. In that instant Raven groaned out missing the way his body felt against hers in that embrace. He looked deeply into her eyes and leaned forward pressing his warm lips against hers. She gasped in surprise but soon closed her eyes and returned the sweet kiss. He pulled away the minute she began to participate and whispered softly "good bye Raven. I'm sorry for what I almost did and for everything else. You are welcome to stay but I know that you will be leaving" with that he stood up and walked over to the door "I can't say that I blame you either"

When the door opened he was greeted with two angry Azarians. They glared at the young earth king and pushed passed him "what have you done to the princess?" asked Hijai. Areis made his way into the room and noticed that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Didn't his powers work? Something must have intervened. He spotted raven on the floor and went to her side.

"Are you alright my love?" the question hit Robin hard and he supported himself with one hand on the door frame. No matter how much he told the others or himself that he did not care for Raven, the truth remained that he did. He looked over his shoulder and saw Areis brushing Raven's hair away from her face, but her eyes were locked onto him. He gave her a soft smile and then exited the room.

* * *

The queen was horrified. Her son had come to her for advise or anything that would ease his troubled mind, but she did not expect him to confess to almost raping the woman she wanted him to be with. At first she wanted to strangle him to death, but then the way his eyes saddened and the way his hands clenched made her realize that he was already punishing himself. Richard was the kind of men that when he was guilty he would torture himself till there was no more guilt. She pitied her son for many reasons. He had been made a man too young by her late husband, but with that came many other responsibilities that made the young man grow too soon.

Diana patted her son's knee and he looked up at his mother and she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead "she is not angry or scared of you. Richard you know that Raven cares for you, do you not?"

His eyes widened "why would you say that mother? She has told me time and time again that she wants nothing to do with me and the fact that she chose another clearly states that"

Diana suppressed the need to roll her eyes at her son "look this is a woman's thing son, but one thing for sure is that you need to clear your head and heart before you take this step with that woman Isabel. As much as I want for you to settle down, I want you to do the right thing"

* * *

Logan and Terra had missed the king by a few minutes and both were standing by the door to Raven's room and were watching as Areis tried to hug her but she kept moving away. She seemed to be thinking about something. Logan gave terra a nudge and nodded towards the end of the hallway "what is it Gar?"

Once they were out of hearing range he leaned down "we have to tell someone that those two are up to something. I don't think that telling the king would be a good idea because he might just go off and force them to say something and people would think he is crazy or something"

"Yeah I know" she brushed her hair back "we need someone that would believe us and also do something about it with out raising suspicion"

Logan leaned against a wall and crossed his arms over his chest "I think the queen might be able to do something without the others knowing. I know something happened between Raven and the king and thank god that whatever it was didn't end up in something messy. But I still think that these men will try something again"

"You are right Gar. We have to get these men somehow and also get Raven and the king together"

He leaned forward and kissed her "we think alike that it scares me at times"

"Well then I will be ahead of you whenever you plan to do something stupid like hiding in closets of rooms that are occupied"

He frowned "hey that room was not going to be occupied by anyone, but they had to show up and ruin our fun"

Jabbing him with her fingers Terra made a face "whatever. Lets go see if the queen is willing to listen to us" they both left giving one last glance towards the room that housed raven.

* * *

She walked down the hallways absentmindedly, her mind reliving the scenes that had transpired just an hour or so ago. She had every intention of leaving the next day, but something was holding her back. Richard was not being himself, he was definitely not in his right mind. Had her decision to mate with Areis responsible for his state? She sighed and came to a large door. Being curious as ever she pushed the door open and ventured inside.

The room was filled with books and portraits of family members. She felt right at home walking through the large library. She came to a part in the library where the light was warmer and the books older. She picked one of those old books and decided that reading might be the best way to help her troubled mind.

About ten minutes into her reading she realized that she could not concentrate. For instance her mind was thinking not just about the king but also about her powers. How could she be doing the things she was doing without her mating process?

Raven placed the book down and looked at her fingers. Why did every time that she showed signs of such powers did Richard have to be present? Was her body telling her something that she neglected to see, to respond to? With a heavy sigh she wiggled her fingers and concentrated. Maybe if she mediated a little her powers could come back again. Not getting the desire result she began to get aggravated.

Mumbling and cursing she shook her hands in the air or at least what she thought was the empty space before her, but failed to do so and ended up hitting herself on the table and knocking the book off the edge. Giving up in finding her sudden powers, Raven bent down to pick up the book only to find it opened and something other than pages in the book sticking out. Unfolding the papers that were sticking out she leaned back into the sofa she was sitting on and began to read.

* * *

Kyoshi did not want to look up into his wife's eyes. She was very pissed and with good reason. It's not everyday that your promised one comes back into your life just after you bonded with a different person. Although she was pissed she still understood his position and lowered her scowling, just a tinsy bit.

Asa turned and tossed on the bed as a fever like symptom went through her entire body. Being closed to Kyoshi was probably not good for her since he was bonded to someone other than her. Her whimpers were getting to Kori and she felt sad for the woman, but Kyoshi was her husband now "you know I do not want her to sleep in our room Kyoshi"

"Kori it's sort of my duty to look after her"

Kori glared at her husband but he did not notice "I didn't say you didn't have to take care of her, Kyoshi I just want you to know that I'm your wife now and that as such I hope you understand why I feel threatened"

He stood from his position on the bed and walked over to his wife wrapping his arms around her "Kori you are my one and only love. Asa was a very special person in my old life and because of that I have to look out for her. Please understand that she is never going to take your place in my heart"

She frowned at that "but I took her place in your heart Kyoshi. What's to say that she wont do the same?"

He chuckled and kissed her gently "I say so, because we are already mated and I don't see myself with anyone but you"

"Promise?"

He kissed her again "I promise my love"

* * *

The queen once again was surprised with the news of the day. First her son and his confession to almost taking the woman he loved by force. And now here were the two most talkative servants telling her of what they overhead in the room given to the father and son duo. She stood up briskly and walked over to the window and watched as the sun began to set "this is most disturbing"

Logan cleared his throat "I don't know what they are planning your highness, but it is something against your son. That I know for sure and it involves the young lady raven"

Diana turned back to the duo "I see. Logan I want you to keep an eye on them, but you have to be very discreet. Terra I need you to keep Raven from leaving this palace at any cost. Have her brother and that old man placed under arrest if they try to take her out of here. I don't know what's going on but if anyone tries to harm either my son or that child I will make them pay"

Terra gulped, the queen might not be present to many in the palace, but they knew she ruled with what they used to call an iron fist "yes your highness. Is there anything else that you would like for me to do?"

Diana sat down and combed her hair with her fingers "alert the servants about keeping a vigilant eye on the new comers. Also, Logan I want you to find stone and have him ready the guards. I have a feeling that something bigger is going to be coming our way and we need to be prepare" both Terra and Logan "I hope I'm wrong for your sake my little boy".

* * *

He wanted so desperately to concentrate on his work out. He wanted to drown away his troubles, but nothing worked. Robin punched, kicked, punched and kicked some more but his knuckles were complaining. Hitting a concrete wall wasn't the ideal way to deal with the issues that he was going through, but at one point it did numb the pain in his chest and in his head.

He had almost taken her, almost made her his with force. What kind of a man would do such a thing? Taking another swing at the wall he cringed when he felt the jolt go through his body and then lingered on at his toes. The blood trickled down his fingers but he did not care. Warm arms wrapped around him "my lord you are hurting yourself" he knew that voice, a voice that belonged to a woman he did not wish to be with at the moment-strike that- he didn't want to be with her ever.

Turning around he came face to face with Isabel and noticed that her state of dress consisted of only a night gown that left little to the imagination. Had she been walking around the palace like that? "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

She shuddered a bit from his coldness but soon recovered "come I'll prepare you a bath and then you can come to bed with me" she attempted to pout only ending in a small frown.

"I want to continue training Isabel. Go on if you must" he turned back to the wall he had been using as a punching bag and she clenched her fists.

"It's her isn't it? That bitch that didn't want to make love to you. Why can't you just realize that I'm more of a woman"

Robin shrugged without turning "it's none of your business"

"Let me show you what I can do my lord. She is just a child and she is nothing but a nuisance"

Robin wanted to tell her that she was the nuisance but decided against it. Turning to her again he sighed "I need a bath lets go".

* * *

Luciano and Kyoshi were trying to understand what raven was telling them. She had ran around trying to find either one of them and when she found them both in the kitchen she began to rant about a personal diary and something to do with Azarath. They both looked at each other and at the same time both sat Raven down making her shut up "now, tell us again what is going on" said her brother.

Taking a deep breath "I know why Richard and I are bonding Kyoshi...and why I'm also bonding with Areis" this got both men interested.

"How? When?"

Luciano stood up "lets talk about this somewhere more private" the siblings looked around and noticed the cooks looking and listening into their conversation. Sighing both got up and decided not to say a word until they were in Kyoshi's room. There Kori was sitting by Asa making sure that the woman's fever didn't go up once more.

They sat down and began their conversation again "now tell us what you found"

"Richard is an Azarian as well" both men gasped "well, half. His father was Azarian and he had traveled to this planet with his father and mother and decided to stay here where he excel in school and became a wealthy man. His parents were murdered and he took it upon himself to be a man of justice. When the war broke out before he met his wife, he had gained the trust of many people and with his power and money he was able to sway the opinion of the people. After he married the queen he was able to use his Azarian powers to gain control of the many political positions that were corruptive and until the day he died he was a man who ruled with a soft heart"

Kyoshi could not believe this "then the king is just bonding with you because it is in him...to think that he is of our own people"

"This is proof that you must bond with the king Raven" said luciano "he is your chosen one"

For fear that they would try and harm Richard she chose not to tell them what had happened earlier, but now there was a reason for her to stay and get her man back. He was meant for her and she for him. But how to make that mule of a man listen to her and take her back. Funny, she had him but was foolish enough to push him away. But she would get him back by any means necessary. Standing up she decided to go to him now and tell him that she wanted him and only him "yes he is my chosen one, so I'm going to claim him" the others did not expect her to agree with it but smiled. Kori squealed and gave her a thumbs up.

"Go get him"

She didn't bother to knock, she entered and watched as Isabel began to undress Richard. Growing furious with the woman Raven made her way into the room "Richard" she called out. He looked up and paled, while Isabel wanted to kill her.

"Haven't you heard of knocking little girl?" Raven ignored her and walked up to the duo "I'm talking to you"

Raven stood before them and looked him in the eyes, she then turned to Isabel "leave this room this instant"

"What? Who the hell are you to tell me this?"

Raven smirked "well I'm a princess so I have a higher status than a palace whore, and secondly this is my husband you are trying to get into bed. Leave this room or I will have you escorted" Robin was surprised and confused at the same time.

Isabel screamed "HELL FUCKING NO" Raven had enough of the woman and took her by her hair and dragged her out of the room.

"Stay the fuck away from my husband and this room bitch" returning to the room she closed the door in Isabel's face and then turned to Robin "and now we are going to do what we both have been wanting to do for some time now" she swayed her way up to him and raised onto her toes whispering in his ear "are you ready to be mine yet?"

His eyes widened then closed when her hand cupped his member "you are mine and I'm not sharing you or letting anyone else have you Richard" he moaned and Raven was excited "mine alone" he did not know when or how he ended up on the bed beneath her, but one thing he knew...he was not going to let her or anyone else stop them from making love.

Execpt for the pod that was currently heading to earth. Slade tapped his fingers on the control board " You better hope that I can get this woman soon Hijai"

_i'm sure you will Brother. she is the key to opening the gates at the temple and allowing us to have total control over every being in the universe._

_very well...i shall arrive in two days. till then brother

* * *

A/N oh shit i'm a total bitch...oh well that's just me. so the real bond began...um a lemon is looming around...what do you say about having our birds mate for good in the next chapter? also check out my new story i'm sure most of you will like it since it's a robin/raven/nightwing fic..._

Thank you all again for your support with my crazy schedule. I'm going to work tomorrow from like 4 pm till midnight and then i'm getting home almost at 3 in the morning...hopefully the bus will be running around that time or i'm stuck walking since i dont have a penny in my pocket right now. oh well, enjoy this.


	9. The bond

Chapter Nine

Title: The bond

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/n...Aww sorry for the long wait but...ah whatever...i'm too tired to excuse myself...Anways...this is the bond and i must warn you that this is a lime/lemon...whatever it is...if you don't want to read such smut then please dont. Also, this chapter is not great i admit it so i blame it on my job and school...lol...i hope you all like it...and thank you for the reviews. hopefully it will get better soon

* * *

Fingers intertwined, breaths became one and labored. He buried his face near her throat and shoulder suckling on her pulse point. Raven was in a world of pure bliss as Richard began to pull her dress down. One of his hands gripped one of her breasts and she moaned pressing her already excited body to his. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with being under her, Robin shifted and pushed Raven onto her back on the bed.

She gasped as his lower body pressed into her own lower region and began a slow circular motion giving her the idea of what he wanted. She knew the mechanics of sex, but the mere thought of actually doing the deed were making her entire body flush with heat. Robin let the hand at her breast go down her stomach making her tense a bit then relax.

That hand kept going lower as his lips kissed whatever skin he could find. Once the hand was resting at her thigh he let it go under the dress and his fingers began the delicate task of kneading and messaging the toned skin "I want you so badly" he whispered to her skin.

"Mmm" was what she voiced. The feelings that he was invoking in her were too much for words to form in her mouth. The only thing she could focus on was on the sensations, that's why when she felt a cold draft pass through her, her eyes snapped opened and looked up at robin who was smiling down at her with no shirt on. _when did he take my dress off?_

Raven heard a mental chuckle coming from him _when you closed your eyes tightly and began to pull on it, did you not want it off?_

The ever present blush that would not leave her face darkened and she shook her head repeatedly "please don't leave me wanting you like last time" was her only request. Robin frowned remembering what he had done to her and the pain it caused her. Raven watched his eyes cloud with something akin to worry and she lifted her upper body and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly to her naked chest "I'm sorry, please Richard don't worry about it" he took in a deep breath and was delighted to smell her unique scent.

She was the only one for him and he was very aware of it now "I wont worry about it I promise, shall we continue?" she pulled back with a smile on her face and Robin leaned in to capture her lips. She was an addictive little creature and he couldn't and wouldn't ever get enough of her. Robin became bolder as he pushed her gently down once more...

When they were both naked in each other's arms Raven became a nervous wreck. Sensing it in a weird way Robin pulled away from her and she instantly covered her breasts with her hands. Smiling softly down at her Robin slowly pulled the hands away "don't cover yourself up Raven. If you are not ready for this then I wont rush you"

"That's not it...I'm just not sure if I'm going to be able to live up to the women you've been with" she winced mentally after saying that. Great going, why don't you crawl under a rock now? She thought dryly. Chuckling once more he pecked her in the mouth, then her shoulder while his hand began to raise one of her legs so that he could play with the skin behind her knee.

"Don't compare yourself to them, don't think about anything but us and this special moment in our lives" and kissed between her breasts.

Raven shuddered as his hand at her knee began to travel inside her thigh and closer to that region she desperately wanted touched "it's hard not to think aboooooooo" he purposely let a finger rub her nub "nhyahhhh" how could such a finger deliver such ecstacy?

Robin captured a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it making her arch her back for him. His finger was then joined by two more and he began to rub in circular motions, her hips began to buck upward and he smirked while still sucking on the pearly pebble.

There was a constant pounding at their bedroom door courtesy of Isabel but both lovers ignored it. There main objective was being one with each other. In another part of the palace, Areis held his head in pain. Something was going on but he couldn't understand what it was.

Robin looked at Raven with pure adoration in his eyes as he kissed her. His hands roamed down her back and pulled her closer to him. Raven groaned in the back of her throat and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, her own hands sensually moving over his back.

The ever present thought in both their heads was that this was it This was the night that Raven was going to bond with him.

But there was one other thought that kept running through Raven's mind and that was the knowledge that by finally bonding with Richard she would be terminating her half bond with Areis, and truthfully she didn't care, all that mattered at the moment was being with Richard..

She loved Richard she could finally admit that and everything about this union felt right.

"Ah Richard…." Raven could feel her body tightening and the climax was increasing as his fingers continued to pay homage to her most sacred nerves and when he tweaked the nub with one finger she suddenly exploded with emotions that she didn't know she had.

* * *

Areis screamed in agony as he felt his bond with Raven begin to pull tight as if something wanted to break it. But he wouldn't give in. He sank further in to his knee's and gritted his teeth; he was going to hold onto this bond even if it killed him.

His father walked into the room to find his son in some kind of agony "Areis! What's going on?" he dropped to his knees as well and tried to ease his son to the cold floor, but Areis began to shake uncontrollably.

Areis growled viciously and pushed his father aside. "I won't let him have her!" The pain was increasing and he crawled or attempted to crawl towards the door…it would be so easy to give in and let go of his bond which he was clinging too but he could not and would not allow the king to win. This was a matter of wills now.

* * *

Robin allowed her to regain her oxygen, who would have thought that she could be so responsive to his ministrations. He loved the way her eyes looked, shinny and big. Raven took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck once more "are you sure about this?"

Raven nodded "more than sure" leaning down he began to trail kisses down her neck towards the valley of her breasts. Kissing the nipples for a few seconds, he then continued to kiss lower, and lower. Kissing her belly button Raven giggled and lifted a bit. Anxiety was growing in her body because she didn't know what he was planning on doing now. He lifted her legs so that they were bent, the knees pointing at the ceiling and then spread them wide. Grinning like a maniac he gave her one last fleeting glance before he descended and licked her outer lips. This elicited a moan from raven and she could feel those nerves begin to come to life once more.

God was it legal for someone to be so good with not just his fingers but with his mouth? He moved again to her clit, and sucked hard on the spot, making her scream once more. Her orgasm was like a tidal wave, her juices flowing freely from her. Robin licked at them hungrily, doing the best he could to capture every drop of the sweet liquid. He raised his head from her then, and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, and she panted as she rode the final waves of the intense pleasure he'd given her. After settling himself atop her once more Raven noticed with delight that he was also excited. Being bold she reached a hand down and touched him.

Robin groaned out loud the minute her fingers touched him and his hips jerked in a forward direction. Pleased with getting him to react to her, Raven began to move her hand up and down feeling the limb stretch more. A few minutes later after arousing him to no end Robin pulled himself away and she watched him with confusion.

His breathing was a bit erratic but he had to stop her. If she didn't stop he would have spilled himself on her, but he wanted to do it inside of her "Richard did I do something wrong?"

Robin took in deep breaths and positioned himself between her legs "nothing is wrong my love" he kissed her softly on the lips.

Pulling away "then why did you not let me finish?"

"Because, I wanted to..." here his cheeks burned red "how can I say so it wont sound..." she raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eyes.

"Explode inside of me?" he nodded and she chuckled wrapping her legs around his waist and making him press himself on her more "I want you to"

The moment he penetrated her she hissed and buried her face on his shoulder. Being careful not to intensify her pain Robin began to withdraw slowly. She clung to him "don't, don't stop" she panted out.

It was torturous for him as well, having to take it slow when his body wanted him to just plunge into her "are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

Concentrating on easing the pain a bit by shifting slightly Raven failed to answer him with words. She began to rock a bit and he took that as his answer to continue. Raven felt him inside of her, not just physically but beyond it. Words could not express it and she really didn't want to put a name to the beauty they were creating. Robin equally didn't want to put a label to their lovemaking. It was something more than what he expected. A few tears spilled out of her but they were neither of pain or regret. She was finally complete with him all in her. Body and mind and it was more than she could have asked for. The pain ebbed away faster than what she thought and it was replaced with the ecstacy of the moment.

Pushing in and out of her Robin found that his early climax was very much still alive and he was trying as hard as he could not to reach it without her first. This prove to be a test and as their lovemaking increased in passion and speed he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Raven I'm going to..." he couldn't finish it as his life giving seeds spilled into her awaiting body sealing their union and she too found herself panting out her own climax. Their bodies shuddered together and his fingers intertwined with hers.

* * *

Areis cried out as he felt the mental bond shatter to pieces and his body slumped forward. His father rushed to him and attempted to get him up ending in Areis shoving him. Tears spilled out of his tired eyes and Hijai didn't know what was going on with his son. For more than half hour he had been in a kneeling position holding his head and muttering things that he could not understand "son?"

"I'm going to kill him...I'm going to kill him" was all he muttered.

* * *

Robin was spooning Raven as both began to relax. He could not believe it, they had finally done it and he was elated, flushed, happy..._complete._

_Yes, complete. _

_Are you alright Raven? Did I hurt you?_

_No...I feel a bit strange down there you know, but I'm not hurting. Just a bit warm. Was I disappointing?_

_Are you kidding me? Hell no. I'm honored to have been your first Raven._

She turned to face him and looked into his eyes "I'm glad it was you" closing her eyes and sighing in contentment he pulled her closer and kissed her nose "mmm. Can we do this again soon?"

"Any time you want" was his whispered answer before both lovers gave into sleep.

Kyoshi and Luciano both were beet red and Kori was smiling. Everyone must have heard Richard and Raven. They were not too discrete about their bonding, but who were they to talk. If anything it seemed suspiciously strange that the kitchen staff was working harder than ever and the head chef was ordering more food than necessary. Logan and Stone were both smirking and whispering things to other guards and Terra was in the harem probably babbling about the king and Raven's sexual life. All in all, the people knew what had transpired and were soon going to wait as see what was to be done. Not really knowing that negative consequences would arise from this union.

It wasn't even two hours later that Robin and Raven were being rudely awakened. Their bedroom door had been kicked opened and before either could react to the events, Areis had Robin in a death grip.

The crazed man shoved the king to the nearest wall and Raven began to gather the sheets around her body and tried to move towards the men. Robin pushed against Areis and managed to get freed "bastard"

"What the fuck is your problem? What gave you the right to enter our room like this?"

Areis was not himself. The breakage of the bond was having a very detrimental effect on his mind "problem? You are my problem earthling scum" he shouted loudly.

Raven ran to Richard and stood between both men "stop this Areis" instead of seeing the nice man she had re-met with again, she saw a cold murderous look in that gentle face. She moved back and was a bit frightened.

"You gave your word" was his cold loud reply "you gave your word" he moved forward and Robin pulled raven behind him. Areis stopped "you can't have her, she is mine and you are nothing but an earthling"

Robin narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when voices from the hallway made them look towards the door. The queen was very upset and knew that something was going on after hearing shouts coming from her son's room. She and the others made their way towards the room and were surprise to find Richard in nothing but his birthday suit, raven hiding behind him in nothing but sheets and a very angry looking Areis. Kyoshi turned around not wanting to see anything that might win him a wack on the head compliments of Raven and luciano just shook his head.

The first things that the queen thought were, one) Robin was finally with the woman he loved. Two) they were either going to have sex or were interrupted and Three) her little boy wasn't too little anymore. She laughed at her perverse thoughts and frowned to herself because she was going to have a hard time not being able to tease him a bit seeing as to there was something bad going on right now "what is going on here?"

Areis tried to calm down but it was too much seeing Raven in the state she was in and with the king. He ignored the queen and left the room without saying another word. There was still time to get revenge for what was done to him and to take back what was rightfully his. Diana walked into the room. Raven walked over to the bed and sat down and Robin decided to go to his closet and take his robe out "well, what's going on?"

Raven gave a weak smile while brushing her long hair out of her face "I...we...well.." she bit her lower lip while blushing red.

Robin looked over his shoulder as his mother and wife..._wife..._ he had to stop and think about that for a second and he found he liked that very much...talked or rather his mother attempted to get information out of them "Nothing is going on at the moment mother, but if you leave now I'm sure you will hear it all the way outside of the castle"

"RICHARD" raven yelled while her blush became darker. She was about to hit him with the pillow when she heard the queen laugh making her bury her head in said pillow and groaned out as mother and son both laughed at her.

"Well, children I leave you to your...er...activities for lack of a better word. But when you are done I want to speak with you both...understood?" agreeing to talk with her, the queen left the room closing the almost broken door on her way. Robin sat on the bed and brushed her hair away from her back and his eyes caught sight of something strange on her back.

"Raven what's this?" he asked and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

He moved the rest of her hair and was able to see a marking on her shoulder blade. It looked like a moon surrounded by five stars "this tattoo on your back. I didn't know you had one"

Creasing her eyebrows in utter confusion Raven rose from the bed and made her way to the floor length mirror in the room. He too rose to his feet and stood behind her helping her remove the sheets from her body. After that was done she looked to where he was pointing and gasped. Turning around to face him she threw her arms around him "it's your mark. I carry your mark"

"My mark?"

"I'm yours, you and I are one Richard. Now all we have to do is wait for my chakra to appear" pulling away Raven returned to looking at herself in the mirror. She felt different and also seemed different "this mark is proof of our union and you also have it ahhh" she yelped as he lifted her off of her feet and carried her to the bed "Richard?"

"I wasn't kidding when I told my mother what I told her earlier...and now that I have you all to myself I believe it is time that we let everyone else know that you are my wife and I'm your husband...eh?"

Not waiting for an answer he captured her lips in his and began his ministrations that would win him a very responsive Raven...but how long could this happiness last?.

* * *

awww shit was that good or bad? Damn i need coffee i'm about to snooze here...damn my boss, damn my co-workers...damn damn damn...okay i'm done ranting. Please tell me if i should get this shit down.


	10. Birthmarks

Chapter ten

Title: birthmarks

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N Hi everyone...I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with my job and School that i had no time for anything else. Here is a bit of what i dosome days. On Monday I wake up at 5:00 am to go to School. I get home and 8:00pm in the night and thenI have to clean or do other things. On Tuesday I get up at five and head to work, get home at Nine so that i could then clean some more and then do homework. That may not seem bad, but it gets very tiring. THe other week i had to pull an overnight at my job. it was on Friday. I worked from 7:00 am till 4:00pm, then i had to get back to work at 10 so that i could stay till Saturday which ended up with me leaving at 12:pm the next day. i didn't get to sleep because my mother dragged me shopping and then when we got home it was time for me to go to a friend's birthday party. I had to attent. I ended up coming home on Sunday morning around 3:30 am. I went to sleep at four and woke up at 5:30 for school again. Sigh...But i will finish this story.

I do however believe that my writing has suffer and I do hope you like what i did here. Notice the title is BIRTHMARK...you will see that i incorporated a bit of that episode into this chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy

* * *

Anger. A simple word, a very immense emotion. But that could not even begin to describe the amount of it that Areis was experiencing at a moment like this. His chosen one, or rather the one he had chosen was taken from his grasps.

Raven was supposed to be his. HIS damn it all...he flung a chair towards the door and banged furiously at the desk. He should have been the one to have taken her in all her innocence. How dare the bastard win what was rightfully his?

Areis clenched his fists "I will make him pay. I will take her from him, no matter how hard it may be" sitting down on a meditate pose, legs crossed, areis began to chant. If one thing he knew, was that he was the best mind manipulator there was, and with these powers he knew that he could alter the bond. It would take time but everything that was worth the fight always took time and planning.

* * *

Raven stretched out her body as a feeling of completion pass through her. It was a warm feeling and she couldn't remember a time when she felt that good. Something was definitely different about her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Rolling to her right side she came in contact with nothing. Opening her eyes she realized that Richard was not in bed. _Now where did he go?_

_I'm teaching a few guards the proper way to protect their king._

Smiling after hearing him in her head she again closed her eyes _why didn't you wake me?_

_You looked tired. Forgive me for caring about my wife._

_I just wanted to be awake when you were. Richard something is different I can feel it._

He grinned and she could practically feel it _yes, I know._

_What do you know?_

_You gained your chakra. Did you not look yourself in the mirror?_

_When did this happen? I didn't feel it happening._

_I awoke in the middle of the night because you kept tossing and turning. You were burning up a bit and I was about to wake you but something warned me not to._

_What?_

_A voice. It was a female voice and it warned me. It said that you were going to gain your chakra and that I couldn't intervene. _

_Oh. _Standing up she walked over to the mirror and was now able to see what he chakra looked like. It was a deep burgundy color almost purple and it suited her just fine. She wondered what her powers were going to be like, well some of them. She already knew one was being able to move things and encase them in a black bubble _do...do you like it? Do I look attractive to you Richard? _She heard a loud snort in her mind and could feel the rolling of his eyes. She was fuming. It wasn't like the question was absurd.

_Honestly love, you need to realize that I love you no matter what changes you go through. Now let me finish punishing the guards for not securing us last night and then I'll meet you for breakfast._

_Okay. _She plopped down on the bed again. She was lightheaded all of the sudden and needed to brace herself. She didn't know how or when her eyes closed or when she fell into deep sleep. All she could remember was being back in azarath.

"What's going on? Why am I back here?" she walked around a very memorable temple and bumped into people. People? Her people...no one acknowledgeor apologized for bumping into her. What was going on? Why was she back in her home planet? Where was Richard.

"So you've come" she whirled around looking for the source of the voice "and now I can make you pay"

"Who are you? What's going on?" she was beginning to get frantic and didn't like what was happening one bit.

A laugh resounded around her head and it was sickening "Raven, Raven, Raven" it taunted "you shall pay for betraying your people. You shall be the downfall of all living things. It chose you and now I've come to deliver the message"

Raven felt a chill go up her spine and she whirled once more "who...who are you? What do you want?"

"What I want I will get. You are to open the gate to Azarath and I shall gain the powers that I desire. Foolish father of yours thought that your mother was the key to the temple. My dear child you are the one. And thanks to your bonding with that half breed you have become the ultimate weapon"

Raven fisted her hands "I'm sick of this. Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me?"

The laugh became louder this time and she covered her ears, her eyes shut tightly "STOP IT"

A dark shadow emerged from within the crowds of people walking by. None seem to notice her or what was going on. Hands gripped her forearms and she struggled to get freed "you shall be the key to my ultimate powers my little raven"

"Stop"

His hands burned her skin and she wanted to scream, cry do anything. She felt her dress engulf in flames and wondered if she was going to burn alive. Her skin was tingling and her eyes were getting misty "you can not stop me from coming and you can not stop me from destroying anything or anyone that gets in my way. I want the power of Azarath and I want it now" she screamed loudly as burning marks began to brand themselves on her body. Her eyes were still shut tightly and she was afraid of seeing what was happening to her.

"STOP IT...STOP IT" she was burning up she could feel it and wanted so badly to be in a frozen lake.

"I will have you sooner than you think. Wait for me" she screamed once more as the last of the burns disappeared and his hands let go of her. She dropped to her knees screaming and trying with all her might to get rid of the pain.

* * *

Robin was beyond worried. One minute he is lecturing his guards the next he is clutching her head in pain. Raven was feeling something and she was sharing it with him. Taking hold of himself, robin excused himself from the meeting and rushed as fast as he could to Raven. Entering the room he found her shivering on the bed but her face was flushed and her skin was hot to the touch.

He had tried to shake her awake, he had tried to enter her mind, but nothing worked and she was increasingly becoming warmer. The first scream made him jump from the bed at lightning speed and that also had the others scrambling to see what was going on.

Kyoshi was the first to enter his sister's room and found Robin desperately trying to wake her "she's in another trance"

"I'm trying to get her back Kyoshi, but it's not working"

Kyoshi took his sister's hand in his and tried with all his might to open a line with her. Nothing worked and soon both he and Richard were being pushed aside by a force "what's going on?" asked the concerned queen as she too made her way into the room.

"I don't know mother. Something is keeping raven from reaching me and I from trying to reach her"

"Is there anything you can do?"

Robin felt helpless and wanted so badly to wake her up "raven please...please wake up" another scream and the lights in the room plus the windows were shattered. Everyone else ducked and tried to get out of harms way. Luciano who had been informed of what was going on rushed as fast as he could to the room, only to find his princess trashing about on the bed. Her face was red and her breathing was shallow. Something was going on.

"STOP IT" screamed Raven. Robing tried harder to break through whatever was holding him from reaching his wife and when he managed he was first to notice red marks on her body. She was burning or something was burning her, placing his hand with hers Robin was able to get a reaction out of her. "STOP IT"Her eyes shot open and she tried to get some air into her lungs. Everything hurt and it was on fire. Her body pushed forward while tears of pain and desperation ran down her pale cheeks.

"Raven?"

"He's coming. He's coming for me" was all she muttered before she collapsed back on the bed with the marks on her body still visible.

Diana gasped and along with Terra and Kori rushed to the woman on the bed. The women were

trying to get to her but Robin quickly picked her up "someone get the medic team in here right now" he barked out "come on Raven open you eyes sweetheart. Please open you eyes" her skin burn he could feel it and it was really worrying him, who or what was responsible for this?

Her teeth clattered against her lips and her body was shaking uncontrollably. She could hear the people around her and wondered if they were a figment of her imagination or if they were truly there with her "cold, I'm so cold" she muttered.

"Everyone shut up" they did as told and he leaned in closer to hear what she was saying "what is it Raven" she kept shaking and he wanted nothing more than to protect her and help her with whatever it was. Many of the palace staff were running about trying to get the medic team to tend to their king's chosen wife.

"Sire" Diana and her son turned to the door to see an elderly man standing with younger men and women behind him "we have been informed of Lady Raven's condition" Robin nodded and motioned for him to come in "please everyone you must give us some room to work with here"

Kyoshi stood back with the rest of the women who had been crowding the bed near Robin and Raven "Kori you should go and have something to eat" Kori turned to Kyoshi "I don't want you to stress yourself out" she nodded and hugged him tightly.

"She's going to be alright Kyoshi. You'll see she is very strong" after giving him a tender kiss, kori made her way out of the room with Terra right behind her. There was no point in being in there, they would just be in the way.

Kyoshi didn't know what to make of things and was beyond worry. Why had this happened right after her boding with Richard? Did it have anything to do with the bond at all?.

* * *

Elsewhere, Areis smirked and with one hand wiped the sweat off his face. Hijai who was standing by the door to the room cleared his throat "I sensed that you used your powers. May I know what for son?"

Areis stood up dusting his pants "lets just say that I gave uncle the easiest way to handle raven. Now after he comes for her I will gladly dispose of the king"

Hijai smirked "now that's news that I love to hear"

Slade tapped his fingers on the board. It had been a great plan to use what little connection Areis had with Raven to enter her mind and use it. She had been vulnerable because of the bonding and that allowed him to enter her mind with not problem whatsoever. Now all he had to do was take her from earth and return to Azarath. Plans were going great and no one would stand in his way. Turning his head to the right he smirked "tell the others to get ready for landing, we will be having a great battle"

"Yes sir" answered a man within the shadows of the spaceship.

* * *

Logan and Stone were both really nervous. How could they have not seen this at all? Each men turned to the other and both gulped down their fears. Robin needed to know and he needed to know pronto. Without waiting for the science team both men ran out of the lab towards their king's chamber. This was really bad.

Robin watched as two women doctor wrapped bandages all over Raven's body. She was finally awake, but she would not look his way or even say a word. She knew who that man in her head had been and she was really going to be sick. Sudden fear and anger surged throughout her body and some furniture were encased in black once more. The doctor and his team stopped working to watch as the objects smashed against a nearby wall. Raven gasped and tried to keep herself under control.

Now she was less happy about having her powers and her chakra. Sensing her regret Robin knelt before her and took her chin in his hands "don't, please don't regret any of it my love. If you do then you are denying me once more" large tears ran down her cheeks and robin wiped them away "I can't stand the thought of losing you Raven, please trust in me"

The women wrapping her bandages moved aside and Raven leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm so sorry...so sorry"

"Sshhh...it 's okay Raven. I'm here for you. I'm the one who is sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone. Please don't cry anymore"

Raven took in deep breaths "I'm so afraid of what's to come"

"What?"

"I've seen what the future might bring us Richard. I don't know whether it is true or made up, but I don't want to take that chance. I can't lose you either"

The doctor made a sign with his head indicating that they should leave and the members of his team nodded in understanding. Raven sobbed while Robin stroke her long hair "I'm not going anywhere" he whispered.

Just as the doctor opened the door to leave Logan and Stone rushed passed the old man "Robin" both caroused and Robin lifted his head from where it was resting on Raven's shoulder.

"What is it?"

Stone looked at Logan who nodded and then looked back at Robin "there's something approaching us and it's not alone"

His eyebrows rose "and what does that mean exactly?"

Stone took a step forward "we have tried to contact whoever is inside this approaching unidentified object and they are not responding. This object is accompanied by seven more and they are not slowing down. The patrol team shot a warning sign but that didn't seem to work"

Richard pulled himself from Raven and stood "when will this ship and its friends land?"

"In two hours or less"

"WHAT?"

"We didn't see anything until just an hour ago. We couldn't tell you because of what was going on here" he looked at Raven as she tied her robe "and they seem to be the same ships as the one that Areis and his father came in" at hearing this Raven's head shot up and her eyes locked with that of her husband.

Robin could see something in her eyes but she was trying so hard to keep it from showing "Raven?"

"It's him, he's coming for me" was all she muttered to the trio standing by her bed.

_Kyoshi please protect me._ Kyoshi who had fallen asleep while Raven was being attended to suddenly woke with a start.

"Slade" he wheezed out as he fell to his knees and clutched at his chest "Is coming" _I'm scared big brother. _His eyes scanned the room and suddenly they locked with that of his baby sister who was trying with all her might to keep herself from crying _what if he tries to hurt me again?_ "I will protect you Raven, you and Kori will be safe"

"And so will I" said Robin as he put a hand to her shoulder and squeezed it to emphasis his point "I wont let anything or anyone hurt you" _I will kill who ever tries to hurt you and I will die trying. But you will be safe._

_Thank you._

But what was really going to be the outcome of facing Slade? Could he protect her and keep his promise? Only time would tell.

* * *

Oh god i'm so tired. I've been a total bitch to my friends from school and i must apologize...but in another century...LOL...what did you think of this? Please tell me if it sucked...i'm freaking tired, buti will take more naps from now on so that i could work on my stories. Later


	11. Revealed

Chapter eleven

Title: Revealed

Author_ : Animefreak_

_Rating: M_

_Hi..._I'm back...sorry for the delay but I've been so busy lately. I haven't really slept well and I've been working 40 hours every week at my job and on top of that I have to go to school as well. Thank god that I only have till next week before I'm done with school. I hope this chapter is to your liking I don't know if my muse gave me great inspiration on not. Oh well, you know the drill if you like it fine if you don't you can always tell me to take the shit down...though I don't want to...and note this...there are many surprises in this chapter...my treat to you. LOL

* * *

Kori stood by a window in the north wing. The sky was as blue as the sea and it gave the warmth of joy, but inside the palace things were not joyful. Guards ran from here to there preparing for the arrival of the unknown intruders. She had left her husband with the king and the rest of the council who were trying to come up with a plan incase they went into some kind of war.

She was worried for him but he had assured her that things would be fine. Not realizing that she wasn't alone she began to sing. It always soothed her troubled mind. Asa was better now but the woman did not talk much. Kori sighed remembering an episode with the once promised love of her husband.

_Kori rushed to Asa's side as the woman began to rise from the bed "You mustn't get up yet"_

_Asa's blue eyes locked with the green ones before her "who are you?" was her soft spoken question._

_Kori smiled softly "my name is Kori A.." bowing her head "Kori Roth" Asa gasped and shook her head._

"_Oh...so we...made it here to our king and princess?"_

_Kori knelt down before Asa and placed her hand on her forehead starling the woman who moved back "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure your fever went down. I see that it has"_

_Asa smacked the hand away "don't touch me. Don't you touch me" Kori was stunned and saw the cold glare coming from the woman "I don't recognize you as my queen. You stole him from me. Get away from me"_

_Kori stood and turned away from the woman "I've done my duty as Kyoshi's wife, I've looked after a person he cares deeply for, but I will not be put down or pushed. I'm his wife and I love him, if you can't accept that then I'm not going to make you understand anything"_

_She walked over to the door "I will tell Kyoshi that you are well now" with that she left the woman sitting on their bed. _

"I hope she doesn't become an obstacle for us Kyoshi"

"My lady" her face turned to the left sharply and came face to face with Hijai standing not too far from her.

"Excuse me"

He bowed politely "my queen I've come to escort you"

Kori gave him a puzzled look "escort me?"

He moved closer to her "yes, our king and that of earth are preparing to launch an attack upon these intruders. He asked that I look after his wife and Asa. I hope you do come along with me"

"Oh. My husband is planning on fighting then?"

Hijai nodded while moving a bit closer "yes. We must leave the palace soon. I have to collect princess Raven as well so if you will not delay this"

She blushed with embarrassment "oh my apologies, please lead the way" he smirked but she did not see it. He turned around and began to walk "you called me your queen. Why?"

He didn't stop nor did he walk too fast "because you are bonded to our king. Therefor by default you are the acting queen of Azarath"

"Oh I see. Mr. Hijai if I may ask a question"

"Of course my lady"

she swallowed hard "Asa...I thought that she would be in the state she came in for a long time. I do not understand why she is better all of the sudden"

Hijai stopped and turned around "_a bond_ for us is very special and sacred. Some of our people have gone crazy when their chosen one either dies or decides to break off the bond. Others don't go through such experience, however Asa was very much in love with the king and that is the reason why she was almost at the point of insanity. I do not know why she is better now I've never known anyone to fall into such a state and then be alright...does that answer your question my lady?"

Kori nodded and they resumed walking.

* * *

Raven laid in her bed while Diana sat. Both women were really worried but neither voiced it. Raven looked at the palm of her hands and she could see some of the markings still on her. They were writings "do you know what they mean?" her gaze was torn from her hands to lock with Diana's blue eyes.

"I do not know what they mean. But they can't be good"

Diana patted Raven's leg "don't worry we will come out okay from this"

"I guess I have to have faith. Your highness tell...ouch" Raven sobbed her leg after Diana pinched her "why did you do that for?"

"I'm your mother now what is this business of calling me your highness. You are the woman my son chose to be with and you are part of this family. Now with that said, what exactly did you want to ask me?"

Raven pouted a bit but then smiled "I wanted to know more about your family. I would like to know if you knew where your husband came from?"

Diana gave her a puzzled look "came from? He was born in Gotham and I met him in metropolis. We went to the same university, at first I thought he was the biggest dork there was, but then he would do the most romantic things for me. He used to tell me that he was courting me and I would laugh"

"Oh, really?"

Diana could tell that something was behind Raven's tone of questioning, as if the child knew something that she didn't "Raven what is it exactly that you are dying to know?"

"Do you, did your husband have strange markings on his back I mean like tattoos?"

Diana's eyes widened "how did you know that?"

Raven sat up "I know because Richard is like me or rather his father was from my planet. Richard and I were able to bond because he is part Azarian, this is where my line of questioning is coming from"

Diana stood up "but Bruce never told me that he was from another planet. He didn't even look non-earthling. How did you know this?"

Raven stood up from the bed as well and walked slowly towards the table in the middle of the room. There laid some papers. Taking them in her hands she turned to the queen once more "these pages are from his private journal. I found them inside one book in the library. I guess that was his favorite book as mine. I was curious to find out who this belonged to but I had no idea" Diana rushed to Raven and took the papers in her hand.

Reading through them she felt as though she had been the one writing at the time. These words were his private thoughts and truths. Her husband had lied to her from the beginning about who he truly was"I don't understand anything at all" she sat on the chair closest to her and read more "he kept this from me? He always kept things from me and I should have probed more. I was such a foolish woman"

Raven knelt before Diana "you were not. You were very much in love with him to question anything" there were loud pounding sounds coming from outside and some screaming. The door to the room swung opened abruptly starling them both. Two guards rushed in "what's going on?"

One stood by the door "your highness we must get you both out of the palace. The space pods landed and have started to attack the villages nearby" raven stood on her feet in a flash.

"Where is the king? My brother?"

The guard was getting impatient and kept looking behind him towards the other guard who was looking back and forth "My lady he is in the front line fighting. We were caught off guard by these aliens and we are trying to get everyone to safety. Please do not delay us"

Diana nodded and began to walk towards the door. Raven however wanted to stay put. Richard was fighting and she didn't want to leave "I would like to stay. Richard is out there and so is Kyoshi, I can't leave"

Diana turned to raven "don't raven. You must come and find safety. Only then will my son be able to fight without having to worry about you"

She sighed "fine, but I want to be able to know what is going on"

"My lady it will be done as requested, but please we must hurry" nodding with agreement Raven and the guard began to walk out of the room. The noise outside kept getting louder and the screaming didn't seem to stop. They hurried down the corridors and met up with Terra.

"Your highness we have to get out of the city"

"Terra where is Kori?" terra turned to Raven "have you seen her?"

"No Raven, I haven't seen Kori since early this morning when she left Kyoshi at the training grounds"

Raven wondered where her sister was and decided that she was going to find her "we have to go and find her before we could leave. I'm not leaving my sister in this place with all the craziness going around"

"But we have orders to get you out now"

She turned to the guard with her glare set in place "and I say that we are not leaving until we find her. Is that understood or do I have to make it clearer?" the guard moved back a bit when her fists began to turn black with her powers. He gulped suddenly feeling like a kid.

"Ye...yes ma'am, we will search for miss kori. However you will keep going towards the assigned destination with Jose right here" he pushed the guard forward "I must follow my orders and that is for you and the queen to be taken to the safe place by any means necessary"

Jose the guard gulped as well and nervously moved forward "my lady, if you please" he gestured towards the end of the corridor.

Raven was about to say no when Diana took her hand and began to move her along "lets go Raven they are doing their job" grumbling to herself raven managed to calm down a bit and walked or rather was dragged by the queen. Terra giggled a few times as Raven's power or magic (terra wasn't sure which one was more appropriate) began to encase the lamps or pictures in the hallway and blow them up. The queen and guards were amazed but terra just shrugged it away.

* * *

Richard was having a really bad day...really wasn't even the word to describe it. Just as the pods had landed he was intent on seeing what these people wanted, but before he even left his spot they were being shot at by strange weapons. Chaos followed thereafter and everyone began to scatter around. He was yelling commands while trying to get as close as possible to the men that had come out with their strange weapons in hand. He kept shouting for them to stop but it was obvious their motive wasn't to be peaceful. These men began to push Richard and his guards back into the village and he feared for the safety of his people.

Sending Logan to contact every general Richard had assigned to each nation in the country, he awaited for backup to arrive. Slade watched with amusement as the king of earth and even Kyoshi who he had spotted fighting with his azarian powers tried to push back his men. What they didn't know was that he had already set his real plan in motion as they fought. Laughing to himself Slade rose from his position. Time to meet up once more with Kyoshi and fight. There was a score to settle between the both of them since the younger man had slashed his face when he was in azarath so many years ago. Thus the reason for the mask he wore "I will kill you and then move on to your sister and take her as mine" he walked towards the opened door.

* * *

Raven and Diana were running at this point with the guard in front and Terra in the back "Raven I can't keep running, I'm not as young and I used to be"

Raven stopped and tried to catch her breath "I know. But we have to get away" many staff ran passed the royal females and gave them apologetic stares "we have to get out, everyone is leaving as well"

"I know. My feet are killing me though" the guard who had kept running had stopped at the end of one hallway leading towards an exit.

"Your highness this way hurry"

Terra eyed both women "he sure is insistent. Lets keep going before he bursts a blood vessel or something"

"Yeah, I just hope Kori is fine"

"I'm sure she is Raven. Just like my son is going to be able to stop this non-sense"

_Richard. Please be safe._ They continued to run towards the guard who had the exit to their safety opened.

Areis smirked as he stood inside his ship. Things were turning out just fine and in no time his revenge on the king and Raven will be complete. The plan had been simple, well since earthlings were simple minded to begin with, Areis and his uncle had no trouble corrupting a few minds. Raven was close very close he could sense it.

The queen and Raven ran out of the palace into the back where the lush gardens were growing with flowers. Terra turned to her left "I'm going to make sure that my father got out of here as well" she ran fast in hopes that her father was safe.

The guard spun around to tell the queens that they would be driving towards the north of the city and that they would meet up with another three guards who would then take them to the promised safety place. But before he could do anything of the sort he was struck down from the back.

Raven and Diana heard a thump behind them and they turned to see what was going on. On the ground laid the guard that was escorting them and each woman ran to him "what the hell happened?"

Diana checked for a pulse "he is alive, I don't know what happened to him" there was a dry chuckle coming not too far from them and both rose to their feet. From their left where tall bushes were planted, Hijai walked out with an unconscious Kori in his arms "Kori"

"Kori, Hijai what is going on? What happened to my sister?" Hijai shook his head and then looked up at the sky. Raven and Diana did the same and both saw an approaching ship "Hijai, we have to get out of here. Bring kori" she moved forward to where he stood and he moved back. She was confused as to the reason for his behavior "Hijai what is going on?"

Laughing he held Kori in his arms securely "Raven, Raven. Have you not caught on yet?" the ship landed not too far from them smashing trees and animals alike "what a foolish child you are. This is the reason why you mustn't stay in this pathetic planet. It corrupts your powerful mind. Come Raven"

She fisted her hands "I demand to know what is going on Hijai" the door to the ship opened and Areis stepped out. Raven's eyes went from the older man to his son who was smirking "What is the meaning of this?"

Hijai moved towards Areis and Raven dashed forward preventing him from moving anymore "leave my sister where you stand. I don't understand what is going on yet, but I will not allow you to take another step"

Areis frowned "Raven step aside" she turned around to face him and he walked towards her. All the time Diana was trying to assess what the hell was going on, especially with these two men "you have become polluted with these earthlings' ideas and their greed. You are not from here and you shouldn't be exposed to their evils anymore"

Raven snorted "what I do with my life is none of your business Areis. I demand that you explain why you and your father are acting strangely. Your king, my brother is fighting to protect us all from these men that tried to destroy our home our people our history. Why are you not there fighting with him and the earthlings?"

Areis stopped before her "I do not fight with monkeys nor do I wish to fight these men that have come to get you back" he leaned forward so that his forehead was leveled with hers "they are here with us princess" here is where her eyes widened and she tried to take a step back from him. His arms shot out and grabbed her securing her firmly "and I will not let you return to that monkey king. You are mine and will always be mine" Diana took her own steps back in hopes of running back to the palace and getting some help, but Areis saw her plan from the beginning.

With one look in her direction he had her rooted to her spot "what is going on? Why can't I move?"

Areis ignored the queen "you better come with me peacefully raven or I will destroy her where she stands. In any case you wont be able to escape me I'm far stronger than you at the moment. Pity that you would have gained your powers faster had you bonded with me and not that earthling"

Raven pulled or tried to pull from his grip "I much rather bond with that earthling than with you. You have no honor, how could you betray us?"

He pulled her forward "I'll show you how little the honor code of our people means to me. Do not worry Raven you will experience it first hand" he shoved her to the ground and moved towards Diana in quick strides.

Raven stood as fast as she could "don't hurt her. Areis don't you dare" she ran towards the man who ignored her. Diana's eyes were widening with each step he took. This was it, was he really going to hurt her just so he could get to Raven?

Raven prayed with all her might that she could stop him from doing anything to Diana "please stop" Areis stopped just as he reached the queen and turned his head to look at Raven over his shoulder who also stopped when she saw he didn't move.

"What was that?"

"I said stop. Fine I'll do what you want me to do Areis, but don't hurt her"

He placed a hand to Diana's cheek "you would protect her even with your life just because she is the mother of that man you call your husband. And because she birthed such bastard is the reason for why I must do this" he let his hand drop and with quick movement he punched Diana on the stomach really hard making her lose her breath and fall to her knees.

"NOOOO" Raven dashed forward and caught Diana before she fell on her face "Why did you? How could you?" Diana began to wheeze the air from her lungs. She was suffocating while tears ran down her cheeks.

With some strength she pulled at Raven's arms who leaned down "what is it y...I mean mother?"

"R...ru...run raven...get...out..."

"I'm not leaving you here I wont..." Areis stood behind Raven

"Enough" he took fist full of her hair and pulled at it dragging her while she screamed "I had enough of you and this place" she clawed at his arm but he kept pulling her.

"Stop it stop you are hurting me" her powers began to go wild but that did not stop him from pulling her towards the ship. Hijai already had Kori inside and was now waiting for his son.

Diana tried to call out to them but her body was in such immense pain that she didn't have energy for it. Raven kept screaming for him to let her go but he only increased his pulling. Her head felt like it was going to fall off her body and the pain was growing "stop it, stop it" she was at the point of almost passing out.

Waving her arms wildy before her, her aura was able to encase Areis and herself in it. He looked down at the woman that was panting and crying from the pain he was inflicting on her "let us out of this Raven"

She took in deep breaths "no"

He knelt down pulling her face towards his increasing the pain in her head "I will rip your head from your body if you do not let us out of this pathetic bubble of energy. This can't stop me from taking you"

Raven closed her eyes tightly as he tugged more on her hair "I said...NO" _Richard...RICHARD_

* * *

Richard was face to face with a masked man. Something about this man screamed familiarity, evil and he knew that this was the leader. Seething with anger Richard rushed forward only to be stopped by a severed pain in his head. Kyoshi looked at the king before him who clutched his head "Richard what's going on?"

"I don't know, but something is wrong"

Slade took the moment that the king was distracted by and ran towards them. Kyoshi seeing the move shoved Richard to the side and brought his weapon towards Slade's face making the masked man stop "so we meet again lord Kyoshi"

"Take another step and I'll kill you where you stand"

Slade shrugged "you wont even get near enough to draw blood. Say how is that pretty sister of yours"

Kyoshi clutched his fists in an attempt to keep control of his emotions. Something about slade just angered the young man to hell and back. "She is none of your business" Richard who had been on the ground thanks to Kyoshi's shove was getting back to his feet. Both men turned their heads to him "and whatever quarrels you have with earth then I will be the one you are to deal with"

"Bravo those are the words of a true leader. Tell me, where was this courage when Azarath was in danger so many years ago?"

Richard cleared his head from whatever was making it ache and walked towards Kyoshi standing by his right side "I'm the king of this planet and I will protect it. I don't need Kyoshi's assistance with dealing with you. I appreciate what he is doing, but you are to deal with me"

"I don't mind dealing with two bratty idiots. I'm very capable of destroying you both where you stand. But tell me is it really that important to get to me when I have your women?"

Richard tightened his hold on his weapon as well "what are you talking about?"

"Lets just say that you housed the enemy long before I arrived here" he knew, he just knew that this slade bastard was talking about Areis. Raven was in danger and he was too far to get to her.

* * *

Areis pulled raven to her feet as she moaned in pain "I should kill yo, but I love you too much to do that"

"If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this to me" she spat.

He shook his head "I wouldn't be doing this if you had chosen me. Why raven, why would you pick him over me?"

"He is a real man" wrong choice of words. His face turned red with anger and before she knew it he slammed her against a tree. She gave out a cry of pain. Areis had enough, she would be his no matter what. Making sure to trap her hands so that she couldn't use what little power she had, Areis began to rip her clothes.

"I'll show you are real man" he whispered harshly against her cheek. She was in a world of pain due to the pulling and the slamming. If she could just free one hand then she could at least punch him. Her legs were growing weaker. She needed to lay down.

"Stop it Areis. Why do you wish to hurt me?"

"You were mine, you were supposed to be mine not his. I can't let him have you when you are the most precious thing in my life. I've searched for you, I trained my mind to track you and I can't let you go" he managed to get her dress down to her waist revealing her camisole. He leaned forward and kissed the hollow of her neck "I love you so much it hurts to know that you gave yourself to him"

She whimpered as his teeth nagged at her skin. She began to struggle against his body but it didn't work "I will only learn to hate you Areis. Don't do this please, you were once my friend"

"I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your husband, your mate. I don't wish to share you" he screamed at her. Pulling at her hair once more he got her face up to his "you will never see him again" he trapped her with his arms against his body and began to walk towards the ship.

She began to kick her legs but it didn't work. She was becoming dizzy and a stupor kind of feeling was beginning to rise. _Chant. Chant._

Her eyes fluttered many times before they began to close _chant. It will help you concentrate your powers. You can stop all of this._ Raven groaned in pain and tried to keep her mind clear. She felt the cooler air from the ship assault her body and felt as Areis shifted her in his arms. _You are the hope of this planet Raven. Chant. Use your powers. Protect your family, you can't let them win. _

_I can't. I'm so tired. I feel so very tired._

Areis passed his father who sat in the chair closest to the controls of the ship. Hijai grinned to himself knowing exactly what his son was planning to do to the little princess. Ignoring his father Areis walked straight to his room.

_Don't let him do this to you._

_Help me_

_you have to help yourself. You are stronger than any one of them._

_Richard where are you?_

_Do this for yourself my little one. If not for you then for your husband and for your child._

Raven's eyes suddenly opened and she began to gasp for air. What...what child? What...in the world... _I don't understand._

_You have seen what the future may bring to you are your loved ones, are you willing to let it happen. Are you going to allow the future of your family be ruined? The child you carry will give you the strength you need. _

_My child._

Areis through her on the bed and was satisfied to find she wasn't struggling for air anymore. In fact she seemed to be cooperating. But in reality raven was in a world of her own.He began to tug at his clothes getting ready to take what was rightfully his.

_Yes your child._

_My...my..._ tears welled up inside her eyes and began to run down her cheeks. Areis was topless as he climbed over her soon began to hike her dress up "stop it" she whispered as his face neared hers.

"What was that?"

Her hand moved towards his shoulders and held him firmly "I will not repeat myself" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "azarath, metrion, zynthos" she chanted. Areis tried to pull away but her grip intensified and it felt as though her hands were burning the skin off of his body "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos" she chanted again, this time louder.

"What are you doing to me?" he felt his body heat up rapidly. Her eyes were opened but they seemed like black holes. Her nails dug into his skin and he hissed "Raven I wont allow you to continue" he closed his own eyes and tried to enter her mind.

"You will be punished" she said. With speed never seen before Areis was thrown against the wall of the ship. A breaking sound echoed and it was obvious that a few bones were broken. Even so, Areis held his mid-section in pain but returned to the bed side. She did not look at him nor did she moved. Her arms were still outstretched as if she was still holding on to him "I will destroy you" she said while her breathing tried to return to normal.

Areis never liked to lose and if it was fight she wanted then a fight she would get. Using his own powers Areis was able to lift her off the bed and shove her against another wall. She smirked and before she could connect with the wall she disappeared. Bewildered he looked around the room for her only to find nothing. Raven's arms shot up from underneath his feet and grabbed onto his ankles making Areis topple to the ground. She then reappeared before him encased in her aura "it is pointless to fight me Areis, you will lose" he coughed a few times but stood up.

"I will not lose to you" they engaged in a battle.

* * *

Richard and Kyoshi both had to team up in order to fight Slade. The man was strong and smart. He could anticipate their moves before either one took a step. Kyoshi had thought that Slade was using that power of his, but it didn't seem like it. Kyoshi moved behind Slade to take him down only to have Slade shove him to the ground "I can't believe how weak you've become your highness" taunted slade. Richard felt as though he knew this man...who was this Slade character?

Richard was about to charge him head on when another pain shot through his head. Dropping his weapon Richard clutched his head and clenched his teeth "arrrr" he screamed. What the hell was going on?

"Richard what's the matter?" yelled Kyoshi as he began to rise to his feet. Slade stopped his assault momentarily to see what was going on as well "it hurts...she's in pain I have to get to her"

"Raven?"

"Yes"

* * *

Raven was in a world of pain indeed, but she did not let up on her assault. If Areis was planning on taking her then he had another thing coming. Finally taking control of some of her powers she charged him head on, her stomach was not agreeing with her but she didn't paid any mind to it.

Areis dodged a chair thrown at him. Both turned their heads to the door of the room as Hijai entered. Raven chanted once more and pushed the old man back out with great force "we end this now Areis. I will punish you and your father...Azarath Metrion Zynthos"

Hijai groaned in pain as he stood and listened to raven chant. His eyes widened "Areis she is using the sacred language, you need to get out"

"What?"

"Her powers will increase with each minute. You are going to be fighting a force that you are not prepared to handle. Get out"

"No. I wont let her beat me. I wont let her get back to him"

"You fool you will die if you continue"

Areis shook his head "no. can't you see that she is getting weaker? She is in pain there is no way she can beat me"

Raven smirked. Yeah she was in pain, but that didn't mean that she couldn't fight "wrong" she said before she encased them both in a black aura and sent them flying through the wall of the ship. They landed outside with a sickening thud sound and she landed on her feet. The minute her feet touched the ground a dizziness came over her and she fell to her knees panting for air.

Richard fell to his own knees as a wave of dizziness over took him as well. All the fighting around them seized for the guards and aliens wanted to know what was happening? Did the king of earth surrender? Richard stood with great difficulty and began to walk away from the scene. He needed to be by her side something was giving her pain. Slade laughed as he ran towards the unsuspecting king.

Raven closed her eyes for a moment and she could see the ground, feel the air and smell the approaching rain. How could all of that be? She was feeling what richard was feeling and at the moment he was worried over her. She smiled he was such a worry wart. She saw the world shift a bit through his eyes as he turned around to face the other way. Her eyes opened as she saw her brother running towards a masked man and said man running towards Richard.

_Go to him. Save him before it's too late._

_How?_

_You know how, do it._

Raven closed her eyes and chanted once more. She prayed with all her might that she had enough strength to reach her husband. He must have felt everything she went through and as a result was weak. He could not hold for long. She clenched her eyes "please let me" she whispered.

Slade ran "you are not leaving till I say you leave" he screamed as he ran towards the staggering king. Kyoshi ran after slade intent on stopping him, but he was too late. Slade pulled out a knife from somewhere on his body and swung it down trying to hit the king on the chest.

Richard raised his arm to block the blow only to find Slade being thrown at least a hundred feet away from them all. Everyone gasped and looked on as Raven appeared out of nowhere in ripped clothes and panting. She stood before Richard the marking on her body suddenly coming to life "raven?"

She looked down at him and smiled before collapsing. Richard hurried to catch his wife as her body fell. She had protected him...she had risked her life to save him "Richard I'm so glad you are alright"

"Sshhh, it's alright Raven"

Kyoshi ran to their side and dropped to his knees "what are you doing here?"

"I knew I had to be here. Kyoshi you have to get Kori she's still in danger. I tried to stop Areis and his father but I know that they are still alive. Go to her" Richard removed his shirt and placed it on her almost bare chest "my darling I wanted to protect you"

"Raven you've done enough. You should rest now" he noticed the markings were still visible and he wondered why. He looked down at a particular symbol and once again recognition passed through his eyes. His musings were cut short however when a sickening laugh was heard. All eyes turned to slade as he stood.

"Bravo she has awakened the ancient powers. Now if you don't mind I would like to collect my bird"

Richard pulled her tighter to him, no one was getting near his wife no one "go to hell bastard"

Slade dusted his pants off and then took off his mask. Richard almost dropped raven from his grasp had it not been for Kyoshi's quick reflex "is that the way you should be talking to your father boy?"

* * *

DUM DUM DUMMMMM...ah kill me now if you wish, but then who would finish the story? Later all i'm going to sleep for i have school...arigatou gozaimashita...minna-san! 


	12. A taste of your own

Chapter Damn I forgot

Title: A taste of your own..

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N HELLO EVERYONE>>>Happy Holidays...Sorry for the delay but i was so caught up with finals that i can't believe i didn't have time for this. Anyways...I hope you guys are having fun with your familes and friends...And i hope that you all like this...thanks to my reviewers...later...happy holidays again. Damn i'm giddy...YOOHOOO.

* * *

It was very quiet. Noone dare to move. All of the guards just watched with wide eyes as their presumed dead king stood before them. His piercing blue eyes measuring every single one of them. A high ranking guard dropped his weapon knelt before his king, showing respect.

All of the other guards from earth also dropped their weapons and knelt before the man they once knew as king Bruce. Richard held Raven who was so very tired but tried to keep awake. All around them the men and women were bowing showing respect and Richard didn't know what to make of things. His father wasn't alive, he was dead. He couldn't be his father... "well son aren't you going to greet me?" Richard shook his head. This was too much that man was not his father no way "but I am your father Richard"

Kyoshi didn't understand what was going on but he took his chance and turned around running for the direction of the palace. Kori was in danger and she was too precious to leave behind. Slade smiled as he watched the young king make his haste towards his wife "he's just a small fry after all. So son, how is your mother?"

Raven's breathing finally settled and she looked up at Richard whose eyes were showing many emotions. This was making her heart fill with pain "Richard" he looked down at his wife and smiled "are you alright?"

"My father Raven, my father is alive...and he was fighting me...I don't understand" she could hear the tears in his voice. Slade chuckled lightly and the pair turned their gaze to him.

He walked nearer and Robin took steps back holding onto Raven "don't be afraid my son. We finally see each other after so many years"

"why? Why now?"

Slade smiled at his son "I've been searching for this child Richard. You must give her to me. She is dangerous"

Raven shook her head and fisted her hands on Richard's cape "Richard...Richard please"

Richard looked him in the eyes "what are you talking about? Why did you make us believe that you had died? Mother cried every night. How could you? And why should I hand over my wife? What do you want with her?"

Slade crossed his arms over his chest "she's the devil's spawn. She is the one who will bring destruction to every living thing in her reach. I left in search of her so that I could secure the lives of our people. Your people. Will you allow this thing destroy what you claim to protect"

The guards who had yet to stand from their kneeling position were murmuring among themselves. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their king had left in order to keep them from dying at the hands of a mere woman. A child even...if this was true then they were housing the enemy from the beginning of it all.

Raven held onto her husband's shirt tightly. She could not believe what was being said about her. She was the daughter of peaceful people. Who the hell was this man? "I don't believe you"

"What is there to believe. See for yourself, those markings she carries they are the beginning stages of the ritual. Son, I've never lied to you I cared for you and your mother very much and it pained me to leave, but when I was warned of the danger this child would bring I had to leave and destroy her. She escaped with her brother and together they have been planning to get revenge. This is why they are here on this planet, to avenge their parents by taking away my only things. You and your mother"

Richard looked down at Raven who was shaking her head "no, lies he lies. I could never do such a thing Richard. Please he lies"

"Hand her over Richard. The sooner we secure her the better for all of us. She is the destroyer of life and we must keep her from doing what she was sent to do"

"No. I don't believe you, I wont give her to you"

"You leave me no choice son. If you don't want to be a king and protect the lives of your people then I must take back my title. You've seen her powers at least part of them. If they are allowed to mature she will destroy even you. You are nothing to her, You are a disappointment as a king anyways, I always knew that my throne would be better off without you...guards as your real king I demand that you seize my son and take that woman" the guards all stood looking from Richard to Slade wondering who they were supposed to listen to. Richard couldn't believe his eyes or ears for that matter. His father was taking back the title?

"I'm the king, you are dead have been dead for too long, these are my people now and I don't know what danger you speak of. You are the only threat at this very moment" he placed Raven down on her feet and she held onto his arm for support "don't let go of my arm" he told her and she nodded.

Slade smirked "you all have been witness to this. Your king, my dear son would rather choose his woman over the lives of all of you and your families" the guards all murmured among themselves and Richard fisted his hands "he is willing to sacrifice all of you for that wench. She is evil, and when you least expected she will destroy you all" _this is turning out better than expected. Fools I will get the woman and he will be destroyed._

Raven looked around her and she could practically feel the hatred from the people of earth. Her people because she was married to their king. Richard too could feel it and he could not believe it. His people would easily dispose of him given the chance. Was he not a good King? Did he not treat them well? How could they ask him to hand over the woman he loved to his father? Richard respected the man he knew as his father, but this man could not be him. He could not.

Slade moved forward and Richard placed himself before raven blocking the man's view of the woman "You can do this the easy way Richard or the hard way. I can assure you that either way I'm getting her and securing the lives of our people" Slade moved his hand to his temple and closed his eyes. He chanted something strange and Raven gasped. She knew what he was doing, he was using his powers..but what for?

She looked around and noticed the dazed looks that the guards possessed. One by one they moved forward "Richard" she whispered and he nodded.

"I see them Raven. I'm not letting them have you I promise you that"

"I'm not what he says Richard. I could never hurt you I swear"

He moved back making her move with him "I know Raven. We have to get out of this"

* * *

Luciano gasped as he grasped for his head. Someone who knew the ancient language was using it to control him. Being that he was older and was once an apprentice of Raven's grandmother, luciano knew how to block such power from him. He walked on unsteady legs out of the palace, he had stayed back so that he could help others escape. Reaching the gardens his aging eyes landed on two bodies on the floor. One was clearly the queen. He rushed to the woman and turned her over happy to see that she was groaning in pain "your highness what is the matter?" he closed his eyes tightly as another wave of power hit his mind.

Diana opened her eyes to see the old man "Luciano...Raven...got her...help..." she sucked in a deep breath of air and began to cough

"Please take it easy. You are going to be fine" he began to pull her up even though she was a bit heavy for his old body.

"No luciano...just got to my son and raven"

he shook his head "we have to get you inside your highness. There is an evil man using powerful azarian old language and he can bring the destruction of this planet if he harnessed that power further" _I hope that this man isn't going to do just that._

Kyoshi ran as fast as he could. As he neared the palace he noticed two figures one pulling another. Taking a closer look he noticed them to be Luciano and the queen. He moved towards their direction "Luciano" he called out to the old man.

Luciano lifted his head and smiled as his king approached "sir you are alright"

Kyoshi nodded and knelt down to help the old man with the queen "I'm okay, but we have to hurry. Slade is not going to keep us waiting, he will attack and succeed"

"Yes I can feel the amount of power he is using. I believe he is trying to control someone"

"Yes I felt it myself, but thanks to mother's teachings I have been able to keep his influence at bay, but the earthlings are weaker"

Diana held onto Kyoshi "is my son alright?"

"For the moment yes. Raven managed to protect him" her eyes widened. Wasn't raven inside the ship? As if reading her mind "she teleported to him the minute he was in danger. Their bond is very strong" he wondered if he should tell her about Slade and him being the actual king of earth, but decided that she had suffered enough as it is.

Luciano could tell that Kyoshi was hiding something but chose to ignore it for the moment "sir perhaps you are needed by their side"

"I know I'm needed but I've come looking for my wife"

Diana pulled on his arm making the young man look down at her "they had her...she is inside the ship"

"What ship?"

"The one within the woods...over there" she lifted a shaking hand and pointed to an area not too far from them. Luciano took hold of the queen.

"Go get your wife sire. I will stay here and wait for you with the queen" without giving the other two a look he left in search of kori.

* * *

Richard had managed to knock a few guards out, but they were too many and he couldn't possibly hold them much longer. Raven had tried to help him but her body was too exhausted to be put through any more trauma. He simply told her to keep herself in close range. Slade just smirked while he worked on controlling the guards, there was no need for him to lift a finger.

Raven closed her eyes and tried to use her powers to do any kind of courter act on the mind powers that slade as using. She could recognize when a mind control was being used a mile away and his was so much more powerful than the one she remembered her brother using on her when she was being stubborn once or twice as a child. A small smile graced her lips when she realized that Kyoshi somehow always prepared her for any kind of fight in fun ways.

Richard was beginning to grow tired and wondered briefly if this was his 'father's plan'...not that he could dwell on the matter for too long since another two guards were charging at him with their weapons raised. Richard cursed mentally when he realized that Gar and Stone were the ones that were heading his way. Fearing that he might harm his best friends in the process of disarming them Richard reluctantly avoided giving them full blows "STOP THIS YOU TWO" he shouted at them, but their eyes were glassy and neither seemed to be listening to him "I"M YOUR FRIEND AND KING"

Raven opened her eyes and looked at Richard fighting with his two most trusted guards. This was getting out of hand and she had to help him stop it. There was a loud laughter among the fighting and Richard gave his father a glare "you are willing to fight your best friends for this wench my son? Those two grew up with you, played tricks on the court on your behalf and yet you are willing to kill them for her?"

Richard growled and punched gar on the nose for trying to hit him equally the same "Stop this, I know you are behind their behavior so stop it"

"All you have to do is hand over the girl"

"I wont allow it. I'm not going to hand over my wife to you. For all I know you are the one who is trying to destroy the world" he didn't know why, but he was angry. If this was his real father then he didn't care much. The man had abandoned him and his mother and made it look like he had been killed in action. Raven's eyes softened and her heart skipped a few beats. She would not let anyone tear them apart.

She placed a hand to her stomach remembering the little one inside of her and her body was filled with a warmth never experienced before. Sure she was but a child, yet she felt and acted so matured. Richard would be beyond happy to know that he would have a child soon. That's why with determination she stood up and placed herself before Richard and Victor who was charging at him. Disregarding the warning to stay away that Richard had said to her, raven began to chant while closing her eyes.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos..." Richard was about to push her aside so that he could stop Stone _Richard please stay back. I'm not going to hurt him I promise, but I have to stop this._

_Raven you are too weak, I don't want anything to harm you._

_You care so much my love, but please let me deal with this. This is something out of your control I'm afraid. He is using powers that you don't understand._

_A...alright, but if you can't do it stay away from this fight. _She felt him placed a hand to her shoulder while she kept on chanting.

_Thank you Richard. I'll protect all of us._

Slade scowled "don't interfere you wretched bitch. I'm tired of this game" he closed his own eyes and began to chant at the same time that raven resumed her chant only his words were backwards. _You will return to Azarath with me Bitch._

_Stay out of my head._

_You will not destroy my plans for domination._

_Get out._

_I'll make you my whore and you wont have your dear husband to protect you._

_You disgusting bastard, stay away from me and my family._

_You will do as I command. _"Metrion...Zynthos...Azarath" Raven's face contorted with pain "Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos" both said at the same time not realizing what the effects were until their eyes opened.

All around them time seemed to have stopped. The people were not moving, the wind wasn't blowing. She could feel Richard's hand on her shoulder, but he was not moving. She whirled around and gasped. His face showed signs of pain and she wondered what had occurred. Her eyes traveled from his face down to his chest and she placed a trembling hand to her mouth. On his right side there was a knife sticking out from a wound "no" she whispered, shaking her head "oh god no" she tiptoed and peered over Richard's shoulder and gasped once more, Slade's knife the one he seemed so fond of was sticking right through Richard's back. Her eyes gazed ahead of her and she noticed that Slade was not in sight.

Taking her small hand she placed it over the knife and began to push it out of Richard "please be alright, please" she pleaded. Even though whatever she and slade had done had stopped time, she could not let it harm Richard. Drop began to drop from her hands, the knife piercing her skin but she did not care. Her eyes wandered around looking for the crazed man. Where was he? "What is "going on? Richard please be alright. I'm so sorry"

_Raven?_

Her face lifted from the task she was performing "richard?"

_Raven where are you?_

"Richard are you alright? Answer me" her husband's stiff body just stood there, but she could feel him inside of her. Closing her momentarily she concentrated _Richard are you alright?_

_Oh god Raven, I can't see you or move but I knew you were near me. My body hurts a lot raven, I don't understand why._

_S..I.._ She could not get anything out. She was too emotionally drained to deal with this _I will try to get you to normal...I think I can just hold on please_. How could Slade have done that to Richard. Wasn't he his father?

"Of course not. I could never father such a half bastard" Raven whirled around to find slade a few feet away from her and Robin...moving. So the chant/spell only affected everyone else but her and Slade? Why... "you have tapped into your true powers therefore you have been able to fight my spell. As a result our powers combined stopped time. That is why I must have you, you and I can rule this universe"

"He is not Richard's father? He is an usurper? But how, how can you be like his father?"

Slade chuckled "these idiots were easy to fooled. The minute I entered the atmosphere of this planet I began to use my powers against them. Fools all of them. While the earthling prince fought alongside your brother I tapped into his memories. I could isolate who he admired and hated the most. A pity that his real father was the only one who fell in both categories. From there it was easy to make all of them think that I was the dead king. In their eyes I looked and talked just like him"

Raven was shaking her head. She could not believe this man would go to such lengths just to get to her. Poor Richard, thinking that he was fighting his own father "you are a bastard. How dare you do such a thing to them? To him?"

Slade moved forward and Raven moved back until her body came in contact with Richard's. she had nowhere to go and she doubted that her powers could worked effectively against this man. Slade having known that she could not fight him anymore smirked and approached her more. His hands shot out and grasped her neck in them "you have caused me too many headaches, yet I can not dispose of you. I will take you back with me and we will rule together"

she wheezed as his hold tightened "I would rather die. If you wont kill me then I will take my own life before I serve in your fruitless cause" he threw his head back with laughter.

"I will enjoy you yes I will" he pulled her forward but dropped his hands from her as if he had gotten burned. His eyes searched hers and she smiled. She had not really been pulling the knife from Richard, rather she had been trying to get him back. Something inside of her had told her that she could unfreeze him.

Slade's eyes landed on the smirking king behind Raven. Although Robin was in pain from the wound he received, he was more than happy to return the favor to dear old dad "I warned you about putting your hands to my wife" was his cold speech "no one is allowed to touch her but me asshole" Richard moved forward pulling Raven behind him once more and held the knife up.

Slade looked down to see blood dripping for a surface wound that the king had inflicted on him "you...you cut me. I will fucking kill you, you little bastard"

Richard laughed "come on old man lets see you try"

Slade shook his head "I don't know how the bitch helped you get to your animated for but I will kill you" he placed his hands on his temple and began to chant. This was not good...

In a cold cellar, freezing winds smacked against a pale face. Bound to the wall with rusty chains a slender hand fisted "no, I wont let you hurt them. Not this time" a tear ran down the porcelain face as trembling lips began to chant sacred words. This time would be different.

Slade began to chant louder and made sure that this time he could get deeper inside Richard's head. The man would never be able to come out of the induced coma he was going to put him in. Raven pulled Richard's face down to hers "block him out now...think of anything that can block him out...please don't let him in. I can't protect you"

Richard nodded while stealing a kiss from her. He closed his eyes and began to remember when he was a child and loved to play hide and seek with the guards...both he and raven felt a sudden wind pick up and wondered if time had returned to normal. To their disappointment it did not...where was the wind coming from?

Richard opened his eyes and pulled raven into his frame as the winds began to increase "what is happening Raven?"

"I don't know Richard" they turned to slade and found him looking around, as if searching for something. His eyes landed on the couple or more precisely on raven.

"You...are you doing this? Answer me bitch" raven buried her face in Richard's chest while he blocked Slade's view of her. He winced when raven tightened her hold on him and he remembered the knife wound "what are you doing? Stop this right now"

"Raven are you sure you are not doing this?" he began to shout since the wind began to increase. Soon he would have to plant his feet firmer so that neither were blown away.

She looked up briefly before looking over her shoulders "No Richard...I'm not Doing anything..."

_Do not worry I will get rid of him for you_

_who are you? You have helped me so much_

_there is no need to know me right now little one...just brace yourselves._

_What are you planning?_

_I can't guarantee that he will not come back, but it will take him longer to reach you this time. In the mean time you can better prepare to deal with him. I'm sorry I must hurry now._

_Wait_

_Till we meet again little one...bye_

_WAIT_

Slade growled and advanced on the couple. Richard had heard the voice and recognized it as that one that had warned him about Raven's change. This person surely was trying to protect them. He failed to see Slade approaching "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED" shouted Slade. At that time Richard turned around with Raven in his arms, noticing the man advancing he pushed raven to the side intent on protecting her with his life even. But he didn't need to do much as a strange light erupted from behind Slade. Said man stopped and looked back wondering what was happening now.

Raven sat on the ground looking at the light and briefly remembered someone on her planet putting a show similar to that "a portal" she whispered "it's a portal" richard looked down to see Raven smiling.

"Raven?"

A strange hooded body came forth and before Slade could react it latched onto his body. He tried to fight it off of him but the figure did no budge... "get the hell away from me...what is going on? Who is doing this?" and without warning the figure pulled him inside the light. Slade tried to pull at anything, his fingers digging into the ground, but the force was too strong and his body was being consume by the light...with a loud yell Slade was engulfed and the portal had closed.

Richard watched wide eyed and did a double take "what...what just happened?" the minute the portal closed time shifted and everything was in motion once more. The guards all dropped to their feet, both the aliens and the earthling ones. Raven was amazed, the portal was so powerful clearly that had been the work of someone with a strong mind...she smiled, because Slade finally was not there to harm, but for how long?

"He is gone...Richard he is gone" she looked up and found him holding onto his side hissing and breathing hard. Now that he didn't have to worry about slade his body was preoccupied with his wound"Richard?"

He spared her a smile "I'm okay...I'" he didn't finish his words before he came tumbling down straight for her. She hurried to cath him letting his head drop to her chest. He groaned out in pain when her hands clutched his side "I'm sorry..."

"Shh, lets get you back to the palace" the guards from earth stood around wondering what the hell had happened while the so called aliens made their hasty way into their ships when no sign of slade was seen.

Victor had picked Richard up and Gar taken Raven in his arms. Both king and queen were hurt and needed fast medical attention...

* * *

It had been three days already. Raven had watched as her husband was take care off by the medical team. He was in bed now, having been sedated because of the pain. She sat most of the time watching him for changes. Her body was so worn out and tired that she too needed to rest. She refused to sleep though because she wanted to make sure that he would be alright.

On the third day he stir and she dropped her book she had been reading and rushed to his side. A smile threatened to consume her when his blue eyes opened and settled on her. His contorting face relaxed when his eyes landed on his wife's face. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen "hello" he croaked out.

She sighed in relief and placed a hand to his cheek cradling it "hello. I missed you"

he tried to sit up but she stilled his movements "no...you might re-open your wounds"

"I need to touch you, I need to kiss you" he pouted and she smiled.

"Richard when you are better you shall do whatever you desire to me and my body" she was rewarded with a smile.

"Slade?" he wondered if everything had been a dream.

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know where he is. What I'm sure of is that he will find a way to us and try this again" that's when he noticed something different about her. His eyes traveled over her face to her shoulders.

"Why did you cut it?"

Raven wondered what he was referring to but caught his eyes on her head "my hair?" he nodded and she continued "Areis kept pulling at it when he was trying to take me with him. It lead me to believe that it is better for it to be short. Besides I like it...don't you?" Richard was livind at hearing that name and what that man had done to his Raven. He was about to get up and find him, when he remembered the ordeal they went through and decided that for today he would just relax. for her sake and his...

He nodded again "you look beautiful" he coughed and hissed more "damn"

"You need to sleep some more. I'll be watching over you"

"Come to bed with me" she was about to protest but she really did miss him and his ways. She climbed on the bed and he placed a hand under her head.

She smiled and watched as his eyes closed again "we are going to have a baby" she whispered near his ear and watched with a smile as his head turned to look at her...a big smile on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

" I...I. love you" he finally said the smile growing bigger as he noticed her deep blush

"I love you too Richard...but" he searched her eyes for the problem "we have to return to Azarath" at that Richard propped himself ignoring the pain to his body.

"Why?"

"I saw some things...someone that needs me. I've spoken with my brother and we have agreed that it is time for us to return. I've seen part of our future Richard and Slade is a big problem"

"But why do we have to go to azarath?"

She shook her head "not you. Kyoshi and myself. I'm...Richard I'm truly worried for someone...she's too important to me and I believed her to be dead. But now I know she lives"

He placed a hand to her face much the same way she had to him "I will come as well Raven. I'm not letting you out of my sight, specially now that I know we are going to have a child. I won't allow you to go if I'm not part of this"

"Alright Richard, there is no point in fighting" he leaned forward and kissed her, she responded. Pulling away she smiled "we will leave in a week, it takes about three months to reach azarath in that time I will be trying to harness my powers and control them at will"

Laying back on the bed Richard took in a deep breath "alright. I will support you Raven. But the minute I know there is danger we are heading back...how is my mother?"

"She is fine. Worries about you so much...don't worry I'm sure she will be here later" she yawned and scooter closer to him careful of his injury "I was so worried about you as well"

he placed his free hand on her stomach "I will try and not make you worry again. So a baby?" he could still not believe it...

"Yes, a baby you and I created"

"A baby...our baby" was the last thing he said before sleep overtook him again...she smiled while cuddling closer to him. This was perfect, if only for a bit. Slade would return of that she was sure, but she would put a stop to everything he had planned before he decided to use it against them.

Hopefully her mother was still alive...

* * *

A/N oooh so Arella might be alive...or maybe not...anyways what do you all think of this.. I'm sure that it wasn't too great but i liked it...hopefully you guys did too...anyways i have to go to sleep now i'm so tired...sorry for any grammatical errors and whatnot...(yawns) later


	13. SO sSOrry

AUTHOR"S NOTEEEEEEEEE:

HELLO my fellow writers/readers/lurkers/flamers and the likes. It's been quite a few years, ne? GOMEN!! Bows deeply.

I am editing this story, so if you are looking forward to this check out the first chapter. It is edited for your viewing. I am sorry for not doing this earlier. ENJOY.

I am also going to take down some of my unfinished worked for I have found that they are being copied without permission. I don't care if you want to write something i've written before, (immitation is a form of flattery) but at least give due respect where respect is owed. Not just to me, but to every other writer out there who gets the same treatment i've gotten. PLease learn to appreciate one another. I hope this isn't offensive to anyone. HAVE a great HOliday to those of you who celebrate EASter. I am going to go egg HUnting in Central Park., KYAAAHHH...

Later.


End file.
